Standing the Test of Time
by SunStreak
Summary: Chpt 21 up! Almost done. Fate has seemed to deal unfair hands to the Inu crew. But does everything happen for a reason? Read and find out! Plenty of turns and twists.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning of the End.

"KAGOME! Were are you! ARE YOU OKAY!" Inuyasha screamed as he sifted through the blood and gore soaked mud, stepping over dead demons and dismembered body parts of the once notorious and formidable villain, Naraku.

The final battle with Naraku went pretty much as the group expected. It was long, painful, mentally and physically draining, but most of all it was an emotional rush. Inuyasha was aided by a sacred arrow shot by Kagome into Naraku's chest after he was momentarily distracted by the betrayal of his own incarnations, Kanna, who had frozen him with her mirror and Kagura's Dance of Blades to confuse him. With him fully distracted, Inuyasha was able to focus all his energy into his sword and blasted the back-lash wave, which with the purifying energy of Kagome's arrow quickly tore through Naraku's heart, destroying him and purifying the jewel shards in his body. That was the last Inuyasha saw of Kagome before parts of Naraku's body flew in her direction.

"Inuyasha! Over here! I'm fine." Kagome cried as she pulled herself from under massive piles of steaming demon flesh. "Gag! This is so GROSS! I definitely need a hot bath after this! Sango, you game!" Kagome called to her demon exterminator friend who was as well recovering from the piles of flesh that also buried her.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Kirara, go find Miroku, make sure the hoshi is still alive." Sango called to her demon fire-cat, Kirara. Sango reflected how she watched from the ground as Miroku got knocked off the back of Kirara as he went in for an attack on Naraku, shortly before the evil hanyou was destroyed.

"No need for that deer Sango, I'm right here." Miroku called about fifty feet away from Sango. He was limping, but other than that, he seemed fine. "Is it over!" Miroku called out as he stared at the sky, watching the dark ominous clouds dissipate into light rain clouds. He then turned his gaze to his hand which was cursed with his wind tunnel, given to his ancestor by Naraku. Miroku carefully unwrapped his hand to see that there was no longer a life-threatening black void, but normal skin! "IT'S GONE! WE DID IT!" Miroku yelled aesthetically.

As if on cue, the sky suddenly broke out into a light rain with rays of light shining through the clouds as the sun descended into the evening sky. Shippou came bounding up yelling and crying happily, breaking the moment's silence, "Kagome! Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! You're all okay! I'm so glad you did it!" Shippou bounded up to Kagome and leapt into open arms.

It was then Inuyasha started laughing loudly towards the heavens. He seemed as though a great weight had been suddenly lifted from Inuyasha's burdened shoulders. 'I hope you're finally at rest, Kikyo. Know that I'll never let your memory go, but I'm moving on from this day.' Inuyasha silently spoke into the wind, just knowing that Kikyo heard and understood every word.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to the sound of Kagome's voice, to find her at a dead run towards him with tears in her eyes, a smile on her face and her arms wide open. Inuyasha instinctively caught Kagome and joyfully spung her around and the next thing they knew it, they found themselves laughing in each other's embrace. Inuyasha suddenly broke from Kagome and started running and laughing like a madman in the rain. His face was turned up towards the sky with his arms out when he was tackled by Shippou, who was as well giggling and cheering.

"My, seems as if Inuyasha has gotten a second chance at life." Miroku stated bluntly as he watched the newly transformed hanyou play with Shippou across the large feild that was witness to their battle only moments before. "He seems to definitely be at peace." Miroku smiled and laid back in the damp grass, letting the rain wash away the mud and blood from his body, it was definitely refreshing.

"Miroku, now that our journey is complete, where do you think we should go from here?" Sango asked in a serious tone. She looked over to see Kagome resting against a tree stump while Inuyasha and Shippou bounded around like a couple of children. "Think Inuyasha will make his wish to become full demon? I worry that if he does, Kagome may likely leave and not come back."

"Dear Sango, I highly doubt if that is still Inuyasha's intention. He seems to have grown more of a heart over the past few years. I'm sure everything is going to work here from this point on." Miroku said softly with a reassuring smile on his face. Something in his eyes, or maybe his sincere expression made Sango relax and enjoy the moment in silent prayer for her family.

"Kagome what are you looking at?" Called Inuyasha, seeing that Kagome was focusing on something in her hand. He trotted over to her to see the almost complete Shikon Jewel and the remaining jewel shards in her hand and she seemed to be having conflicting emotions about finally putting it back together. "These are the ones I recovered from Naraku, and these two were Koga's and this one was in the back of Kohaku." Kagome sadly stated as she pointed out the fragment that seemed to scream of Sango's younger brother's fate. It was something they hope could have been avoided before they slew Naraku, in hopes to save the boy, but apparently the boy was recovering his memory faster than intended and Naraku cruelly ripped it from the boys back, instantly killing him. It was thankful that Sango wasn't witness to it, but Kagura was and had reported it to the gang upon their final hours together before the battle.

"Well, lets get this done and over with." Kagome called as her friends circled her. She closed her fist around the Jewel and the remaining fragments. She said a silent prayer for all the poor souls that were lost over the years. As she fused it together, a bright purple light burst from her palm and exploded into the sky. Everyone watched in astonishment as the light seemed to have shot over Kaede's village bellow and illuminated the tallest tree that stood a short distance from the sacred well, it was Inuyasha's tree. "Think we should go check it out?" Kagome asked beholding the now complete and glowing Shikon Jewel. Every one nodded in shocked unison and the promptly left to clime down the hill that shadowed Kaede's village.

The walk to Inuyasha's forest was quiet, yet peaceful. Inuyasha walked close to Kagome who was busy rolling the smooth marble in her fingers. "Whatcha' thinking about?" Inuyasha asked as if he wasn't as interested as he really was.

"Oh, I don't know. I wonder what's going to happen next, now that our journey is complete. I suppose I'll return to my normal, dull life and attempt to pick up were I left off as far as my education goes." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at Kagome and asked, "Will you be returning to visit us?" Inuyasha asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Inuyasha, are you implying that you'd miss me and want me to come see you?" Kagome said in a sweet tone dripping with honey.

"Wha? Me? No, I'm just wondering so I can keep the twerp off my back." Inuyasha huffed, pointing in Shippou's direction, who clearly heard him and turned to snap back "I'm not a twerp! You just don't wanna admit you'd miss Kagome if she left" and stuck out his tongue. Inuyasha just 'feh'ed and turned his head and spat out "Yea, whatever". Kagome couldn't help but giggle, but was cut short when they reached the well and saw the scene that was laid out before them at the well.

"Come Kagome, you have served me well and now it is time for you to choose." A mysterious, yet heavenly female voice spoke.

"W-W-Wha? Midoriko?" The group gasped as one.

End of Chappy+

A/N Ok people, I'm really putting myself into this one. I know you're going to enjoy what's next to come. But don't worry! Plenty of cliffhangers and twists to come! I'm going to keep this story relatively short, but lengthy enough it will leave you satisfied. Enjoy and please review! If you like it, tell me, if you don't, then if I get enough complaints I will quite the story. Thanks, love you guys lots!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time to Choose Fate

"Midoriko? Why are you here?" Kagome asked in utter shock at the ghost-like presence of the original creator of the Shikon Jewel, Midoriko. Her ebony hair blew in a nonexistent wind as she sat on the edge of the very well that had originally brought Kagome 500 years into the past from her time in the 21st century.

"You've finally completed the jewel, my very soul is now whole. I can go be at peace and I have you all to thank." Midoriko said with an angelic smile on her face. "Now, Kagome Higurashi, it is time for you to choose which world you want to exist in. The very portal that allows you to travel through the ages is weakening and will soon close. You have until sunset on this day's morrow to decide. I'm sorry that this decision has to be made in such short time, but it is all that my power is willing to allow." Midoriko's eyes went soft as she spoke the tragic words the group never expected nor wanted to hear.

"WHA? NO! NO! NO! That's not fair!" Inuyasha angrily spat out. "We've spent many hard years putting this thing together! We finally get a chance to relax and you're dumping this on us! I thought you just said you were grateful! Some way of showing gratitude!" Inuyasha was getting more frantic with word. He couldn't believe that Kagome was being forced to choose where she was to live out the remainder of her life.

"Inuyasha! Hush!" Kagome scolded the fuming hanyou. "So this is it. I really have to choose? There's no way that I can visit either world?" Kagome pleaded, hoping for a miracle of any kind.

"I'm sorry, but no. I no longer have the power now that my soul will be leaving this plain and moving on to my final destination, where ever that may be. I trust that you will make the right choice and that every thing will work out. Thank you Kagome and thank you all. I'm sure that your friendship and trust with each other is your biggest strength and your most powerful weapon." Midoriko spoke the words to the whole group, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off Inuyasha. She smiled softly at the group before fading into the mysterious light and disappearing all together, leaving everyone in total shocked silence.

"So what are you going to choose?" Inuyasha asked bluntly, sounding a little colder than he meant to.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried flabbergasted. "SIT!" Inuyasha barely had time to react when the subduing spell took hold and sent him sprawling to the dirt. "Serves you right! Kagome has a difficult decision to make and you're not helping!" Shippou cried, pointing a finger in the dirt-bounded hanyou's face, who could only grumble threats into the soggy earth below him.

"So, Kagome, how would you want to go about making your decision? I know that Inuyasha doesn't mean to pressure you, but just know we'll all miss you terribly and will think of you everyday." Sango said, putting a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Thanks Sango. I know this is a choice I mustn't take lightly. I only wish there was another way. I think I need time to think." Kagome said sadly. "I think I need to go home for an hour, but I promise you all I'll be back." Kagome smiled tearfully at her friends. "Please inform Kaede of the present circumstances.

"We will be sure to. Please hurry back to us Kagome." Miroku said softly. Kagome nodded and just like that jumped into the well without another word. Inuyasha, who had recovered from Kagome's 'sit', could smell the tears threatening her eyes before she left. With a knot in his throat and butterflies in his stomache, Inuyasha burst of the ground and into the treetops with one effortless leap.

"Stupid Midoriko and stupid me for thinking that she'd choose to stay here." Inuyasha huffed under his breath as he covered the events of the past few years they had all traveled together. Until know, Inuyasha hadn't realized how close he had come to his traveling companions. Shippou for his amusing antics; Miroku, who was Inuyasha's only real male companion, always kept Inuyasha on his toes; Sango, who through her sorrow gave a new meaning of courage for Inuyasha. And then there was Kagome. She was the real glue that had held them all together, even in their darkest hour. Kagome had somehow broken through Inuyasha's thick defenses and helped him open his heart that now felt as though it were breaking. "Kagome." Inuyasha sadly sighed.

On the other side of the well, Kagome had decided to take a quick bath and let it all go. She cried sorrowfully into the steaming water while reflecting on the times she had in the feudal era. All the good times and the hard times, the tears they cried together and the blood they spilled together. It seemed that in every major turn of event in her life that she could recall had happened with her friends. Kagome's heart ached at the thought that her friends didn't exist in her time and even if they did, they wouldn't remember her one bit. She wished she knew how her friend's lives would play out over the next few years. She wondered if Miroku would finally end his letcherous ways now that his life wasn't at risk by the wind tunnel that occupied his hand. She wondered if Sango would settle down in a new village or maybe rebuild her home in her old village. Kagome also wondered if Miroku and Sango would finally get together and have children of their own to pass the story of their journeys down too. The possible thought of Shippou having little human playmates and the possibility they would refer to Inuyasha as "uncle" made Kagome giggle despite her misery. Kagome also wondered if Inuyasha would pursue his dream of becoming ful demon. She desperately wished he wouldn't, but she couldn't make him change his mind if that was his true desire after all they had been through. Just then the proverbial lightbulb clicked on and she thought up a great idea so she could still be with them, even if it wouldn't be physical. She pulled the plug in her tub and quickly dried and dressed herself so she could quickly put her plan to action and still get back within the hour. "Inuyasha, I hope you'll accept my idea and follow through." Kagome sighed.

End of Chappy

A/N Okay, I hope that this chapter keeps you interested, I'm glad you're enjoying it enough to read to this point. The next chapter I think is going to get a bit more emotional so hang on tight because it's going to be a bumpy ride! God I love that line! Any way, please REVIEW honestly because it's your opinions that keep me writing. YAY I LOVE SUGAR RUSHES! They make me go "WEEEEEE"! Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Plan in Action

Back in the Feudal era, Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the grass with his back to the well. Inuyasha was deep in thought as well was Shippo, who sat on the edge of the well behind Inuyasha with his feet dangling over the side while starring down into the deep and dark hole that would hopefully soon reveal Kagome.

"Miroku, I worry about Inuyasha. Think he's going to be okay?" Sango asked Miroku in a hushed tone as they leaned against the sacred tree.

"I'm not sure, I know that Inuyasha's been hurt and betrayed enough times in the past, so I don't know if he'll turn cold or if he'll except Kagome's absence. Although, it's Kagome I worry about." Miroku sighed. Sango looked at him in concern as he continued, "Either way, it's a lose, lose situation for her. If she were to stay here, which I doubt, she would give up everything she grew up with, her family and friends and her whole familiar way of living. Now staying in her era means letting go of us and we've been through so much together that it almost seems as if we're almost one strange little family as well and lets face it, Kagome attaches easily". Miroku sighed heavily.

"You know, I think the same goes for us. We became so close with Kagome that I don't think we really thought that we could be separated for good like this. It's true though, no matter how Kagome chooses, she's the one who'll ultimately suffer the heart break." Sango sadly stated.

Although they spoke in hushed tones, Inuyasha heard every word and thought about how sad Kagome would be if she could never see her family again and he just couldn't ask her to put herself through that. On the other hand he knew she was going to be sad on her side of the well and the thought of not being able to comfort her tore at Inuyasha's chest. 'Dammit, if only there was another way. I don't want her to miss her family, but I don't want her to leave us. She means so much to everyone and I've grown so use to her presence, like a shadow that I thought would never leave.' Inuyasha sighed as his mind prepared him for the worst to come.

Suddenly the all too familiar purple light flared at the bottom of the well and just as Shippo cried, "Kagome's back!", Inuyasha bound down the well to get her and bring her back out. "Hey." Inuyasha said as he greeted Kagome at the bottom of the well. Kagome only replied with a tearful smile and Inuyasha said, "Hold on, I'll help you out". "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she jumped on his back.

Kagome didn't give her friends a chance to speak before she quickly stated, "Well, lets not beat around the bush . As you probably have guessed, I am going to return to my time to stay and I know I'm going to miss you all terribly, but I can't stay. I'm sorry". Kagome's eyes started spilling over with tears as well did Sango's.

"Kagome, we'll miss you too and I know we won't forget you." Sango said as she let Kagome fall into her embrace.

"That's right. How could I forget you? You helped me revenge my father's death against the Thunder Brothers, remember? You won't forget about us, will you?" Shippo said as he sat on Sango's shoulder, petting Kagome's head as his mother once did so many years ago.

"I could never forget about you guys. I'd like to ask Inuyasha to make sure of that and in a way, it'll help me watch over you all with me in my time." Kagome said with lingering tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean Kagome? Have you found a way to let us visit you?" Miroku asked.

"Sorta." Kagome quickly retrieved her nap sack and dug into it, pulling out a rather large metal box and showing it to Inuyasha. Everyone gathered around curiously. "I thought about it and I realized that back in my time, this area around the well isn't all that different. Although there is a shelter now protecting the well, but the sacred tree still stands untouched in my time and Inuyasha, I'd like you to write to me." Kagome said handing Inuyasha the box.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome winked at him and replied, "Well, I thought maybe, once a week, starting the day after tomorrow, you could write a kind of journal. In the box are a bunch of note books, enough for quite a few years, so if you could do that for me, I wouldn't be as sad to leave you all". Kagome's eyes pleaded with Inuyasha to except.

"I think that can be arranged." Inuyasha said, giving Kagome a half smile.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled in relief.

"I'll write to you too! Um, when I learn how to, that is." Shippo said sheepishly.

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea!" Miroku cried and gave Kagome a few pats on the back before sneakily sliding his hand down to her thigh, rubbing it as though nothing had changed. And the forest rang with the familiar skull-crushing smack of Sango's hand against Miroku's head as he cried in defense, "I'm sorry! Habit!", but he smiled despite of himself.

"Pervert." Kagome said, half heartedly.

"Well, we should go to the villiage now. It's dark and Kaede has prepared something special for you, Kagome." Inuyasha said roughly.

"Okay, lets go." Kagome said with some of the old familiar cheerfulness back in her voice. And as if they were on another shard hunt, the group started back, acting like nothing was bothering them, well everyone except Inuyasha, who walked behind the group in total silence.

...End of Chappy...

A/N: Well thanks for reading! I know that chapter's short, but I've got bigger fish to fry when it comes to getting this story out. For those of you who are wondering, the review from my sign in was my boyfriend. With the weather going from sixty and seventy one week to cold and snowy the next, I got struck down. Any way, I was hoping for more reviews at this point, but that's ok because at least with the few reviews I've gotten, I know that my story is being read and liked, but I could change my mind in later chapters and step on all the characters, killing them all off in pain and agony, so for Inuyasha's sake, please review! Thanks!

SunStreak


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Celebrate for the Moment

The village had spent the evening preparing food and games to celebrate the victory against Naraku and to thank the group for all their sacrifices and not to mention it was a good-bye party for Kagome as well. The whole town was lit up by decorative lanterns and every block was lit up by torches as well. Every one was bustling about, trying the different foods and talking with various people and Kagome even found herself getting involved with the village children's games. There was a roar of laughter after Kagome had taught the children the three legged race and sent them to compete in a race for some prizes of chocolate that Kagome had brought. The party almost helped Kagome forget what tomorrow held for her until she noticed that something or actually someone was missing and that someone was Inuyasha.

"Sango, Miroku, have either of you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her friends who were sitting with other villagers, sipping on sake and telling their story about the fall of Naraku.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I haven't seen him since we got back and we all split up." Sango said.

"Hm, I think I saw him go towards the direction of Kaede's hut not that long ago." Miroku said pointing in the direction he last saw the hanyou.

"Thank you Miroku, I think I should talk to him, he's been awfully standoffish as of late." Kagome said as she walked off and waved at her friends.

Kaede's hut was dark and still, say for the smoldering embers in the fire pit. It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust and when they did get use to the lack of light, she saw Inuyasha's figure stretched out on his side with his back to her, in the back of the hut.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called softly.

"Feh, what is it? Shouldn't you be out celebrating with every one else?" Inuyasha replied, not turning to look at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I came here to talk. You're obviously upset and I'd like to help." Kagome pleaded.

"Why should I be upset? You're only going to walk out on us forever tomorrow, but that's no big deal." Inuyasha snorted sarcastically. Kagome sighed and went over to were he remained on the floor and sat down with her back inches from his.

"Inuyasha it's not like I want to leave you forever, but it would be hell for my family if I decided to stay here." Kagome spoke softly. Something in her voice got Inuyasha's attention and he sat up next to Kagome and watched as conflicting emotions crossed her face before she continued. "You see Inuyasha, I'm not old enough to just leave the school system. If I came here, my school might become overly worried and will probably start questioning my family. What if they think my family murdered me because they assumed I was too much trouble for my family with me being so 'sick' and everything. My family would go to jail forever because they wouldn't believe that I'd be living 500 years in the past. Do you understand Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she locked on to Inuyasha's eyes, trying to read his expression.

"I guess I do. I didn't know that it would be that much of a problem on your side if you stayed." Inuyasha said softly.

"I'm not leaving you because I don't like you guys any more. I would love nothing more than to stay, but if only I were a little older. You're not mad at me are you Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tears threatening her eyes.

"Of course not. Stupid girl, I know that you'd choose what's best for you and I guess that's what matters, right." Inuyasha winked at Kagome, but something about his face told Kagome that there was something else.

"Right. Inuyasha, is there something else bothering you about my leaving tomorrow?" Kagome asked bluntly.

"You can read me like a book, huh?" Inuyasha said as he noticed Kagome staring at him. "I guess the whole note book idea is great, but while you're able to keep tabs on everyone while in your time, how are we suppose to know how you're doing? I mean, what if something happens to you? I guess I'm worried that tomorrow is the last time we'll ever see each other again and I guess it kinda has me scared." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with concern written in her eyes. 'So that's what's bothering him. I never knew he felt that way. Did he just admit to being scared? He really is worried' Kagome's mind cried. "Don't worry." Kagome said as she lightly leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. "I know everything is going to be okay."

"How? How is it going to be okay? Kagome, has it occurred to you yet that this is it? Tomorrow you're leaving and the well will be sealed behind you. It's the end of the line and you say it's going to be okay. I'll believe it when I see it." Inuyasha suddenly snapped, but quickly regretted it when he heard her start to cry, her salty tears stinging his sensitive nose. "Ah, please don't cry Kagome, I didn't mean it." Inuyasha pleaded.

"No, you're right. It does seem like tomorrow's the end, but I know that it's going to work out, it has to. I know we didn't come all this way and hurt the way we have all for nothing. I've been wishing and wishing on the jewel to let the well not close, but it doesn't respond at all." Kagome said as she pulled the jewel from her pocket and studied it.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just that I'm mad at the fact that fate plays these evil games with our lives and it seems fate has handed us some pretty crappy cards and it's just hard for me to look on the up side of things." Inuyasha said.

"I know. Hey Inuyasha, would you accompany me outside and enjoy the rest of the night with all of us?" Kagome asked as she stood up and offered Inuyasha a hand.

"I sure would." Inuyasha replied as he took Kagome's offered hand and stood up himself.

Out side the festivities were still in full swing only now the music that was playing perked up as villagers started dancing and singing about ages of old. The village children were still playing the three legged race game, only now it had turned into a complicated game of tag.

"Looks like Kagome's talk went over well." Miroku said to Sango as he pointed at Kagome leaving the hut with Inuyasha close behind her.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Over here!" Sango called as she waved them over. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down with the two and Kagome couldn't help notice that they seemed a little tipsy and she couldn't help giggle at that fact.

"Want some sake?" Miroku offered with a large grin on his face.

"No thanks, I'm still a bit young for that." Kagome said politely, refusing the small glass of sake being offered to her. She also didn't have a real taste for sake either.

"Feh, I don't drink poison." Inuyasha snorted.

"That's fine, more for us." Miroku said.

"I think we've had enough Miroku." Sango said with red gracing her cheeks.

"Ah, there thee be. I have been looking for ye all. I hope the festivities are to ye liking?" Kaede's voice came from behind Miroku and Sango.

"Yes Kaede, the party is wonderful. So much color and music! How ever did you get this put together in such a short time?" Kagome asked.

"My child, this poor village has been waiting a long time to celebrate like this. Just say that it has been planned for quite some time now." Kaede said with a smile. "Won't you come with me and watch our dancers perform for ye?"

"We'd be honored, lady Kaede." Miroku said as he got to his wobbly feet. He then offered Sango his hand and she took it, standing to find Miroku's wandering hand on her bottom. Of course, as it was habit of Miroku to grope Sango, it was habit of Sango to immediately slap Miroku.

"Wow, good contact Sango!" Shippo said as he came bounding up to Kagome and Inuyasha with some treats in hand.

"Shippo! There you are. Are you having fun?" Kagome asked.

"Sure am! Look at all the treats the villagers gave me. Hey, are you going to watch the dancers? They're pretty good." Shippo said with a mouth full of candy.

"Yea, let's go watch together. You coming Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she got to her feet to make her way over to the dance pit. Inuyasha only nodded and got up and followed Kagome to were the dancers were getting ready to perform a special number for their saviors.

The dancers were dressed in their best with bells that rang sweetly with every movement they made and ribbons that flowed in the slightest of breeze. Everyone's eyes were on them once the music started and the dancers started moving as if they had become the very notes that flowed from the instruments. Kagome found herself daydreaming as she watched the hypnotic movements of the dancers. She started remembering how on nice days she would ride her bike with Inuyasha and Shippo and the feeling of her hair as it flowed in the wind, similar to the way the dancer moved their ribbons. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she realized those days were now gone. Inuyasha was quick to notice the tear, he was standing right beside Kagome and could smell it the second it left her eye. He turned to look at her and make sure she was okay when he found himself starring at the far off daze in Kagome's eyes. 'I bet I know what she's thinking about' Inuyasha sighed, knowing full well Kagome was reminiscing about the past. 'I must have had that look at least a hundred times today' Inuyasha thought as he turned to watch the performance again.

The dancers had finished and every one stayed still and quiet as Kaede made her way to the dancing pit. It seemed that she was going to speak and being as highly respected as she was, every one quieted down and didn't move so they could clearly hear what the old miko was about to say. "Thank ye all for being here tonight. This night couldn't have been possible if not for the determination and companionship of our lady Kagome, our once feared enemy turned friend, Inuyasha and their good companions Sango, Miroku and Shippo. And as the sun sets tomorrow, we shall be giving a loving and tearful farewell to the lady Kagome, so tonight we celebrate and give thanks and farewell to ye Kagome, ye have given us hope back and so we give ye many thanks. Tonight we live and cherish the time ye all have left together and tomorrow ye all should spend the day together before Kagome's departure." Kaede said as she addressed the group with a tear in her one good eye. Kagome had broken down and started crying and threw herself, carefully, into Kaede's offered embrace.

"Oh Kaede! You're too kind. Thank you and thank you all for the support, I'll never forget you or my time here." Kagome cried against her shoulder as a cheer came from the crowd and in unison cried "Thank you lady Kagome."

After the tearful speech, the party continued, but it had died down a bit but people were still having a good time. Shippo had gone back to Kaede's hut to sleep after the speech, leaving the 'adults' alone to talk.

"So, how should we spend tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"That's a good question. Obviously we will be spending it together with Kagome." Miroku added.

"Well, I had been thinking about that for a while now." Kagome spoke up softly.

"Yea? And whatcha' come up with?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I thought about it and seeing how we originally met, shall we say, not under the greatest circumstances and have been through a lot together, I thought maybe I could take a walk with each of you and we can talk. Do you guys think it's crazy?" Kagome asked as she found the ground suddenly interesting.

"I think that is a splendid idea! I personally look forward to our time together." Miroku said.

"Yea, I bet pervert." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, that's settled. How about instead of a walk, you and I can go to the hot spring?" Sango asked.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! It's a date." Kagome replied cheerfully.

"Okay then, you guys should be going off to sleep then." Inuyasha said.

"That is fine with me, good night Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stretched out and followed Sango and Miroku to Kaede's hut where they'd spend their last night together, dreading the day to follow.

:End of Chappy:

A/N There, what did you guys think of that chapter? I hope it wasn't to long, but hey, it's there last night together and what would you expect. Any way if you liked it tell me, if you didn't tell me why you didn't and I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. But don't expect tomorrow to go over very well. Inuyasha is keeping it bottled up pretty good right now, but what do you think is going to happen when it comes to watching Kagome leave for good? Hehe, I'm evil! Any way, I'll try to update soon! I'll update sooner depending on reviews! Thanks you guys!

SunStreak


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was barely light out when Kagome awoke. She sat up and looked around to find everyone still sleeping and quietly got up and slipped out of the hut. The air was moist as dawn was approaching and the stars still sparkled like little diamonds in the predawn sky. Kagome took a deep breath in, relishing in the clean and crisp smell that she could only find here in this time. 'God I'm going to miss this' Kagome thought as she climbed the little hill that led to Kikyou's old shrine. She sat on the hill, a few feet away from the shrine, and watched as the sun came over the horizon, spilling it's golden rays across the village. Kagome smiled as she watched the village come to life with the slow bustling of the village women, starting their morning chores.

"Nice morning, isn't it?" Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice behind her.

"Yes, it really is. It's so peaceful. You know, back home, traffic would already be blocked up all the way to my house by now. I will miss this." Kagome sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest and stared out over the village. Inuyasha yawned and sat down next to her.

"So, this notebook thing. How do you want me to do it? Do you want me to write about every one all the time or what?" Inuyasha said as he too stared towards the village.

"Write what ever you want. Let me know how everyone is doing and if they want you to write anything to me. Tell me how you're doing, I'd like to know what you're feeling and how you're living your life." Kagome said and she thought a second and continued. "You know, with my leaving, those beads will be pretty much useless now."

"Yea, I guess so. Why?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome awkwardly. Kagome suddenly got to her feet and bent down so she was eye level with Inuyasha. "Close your eyes." She demanded. Inuyasha hesitantly obeyed and shut his eyes. Kagome placed a quick kiss on his forehead and lifted the beads from his collarbone and pulled them over his head. Inuyasha just sat there in a state of shock, not knowing how to respond to his new found freedom.

"Here, keep these as a memento" Kagome said as she balled Inuyasha's hand over the beads with a sad smile across her face. "We should be getting back to Kaede's, the group will be awakening soon and I don't want them to think I've already left." Kagome walked a few paces, turned and saw a bewildered Inuyasha still sitting in the damp grass, looking at the beads that held a spell over him for so long. "Coming Inuyasha?" Kagome called and started walking again.

"Huh? Hey, were you going? Wait for me!." Inuyasha called back as he got to his feet and jogged over to Kagome and they walked back together.

Back at the hut, as Kagome had guessed, everyone had awoken and were getting ready to start their day. Kagome got back to the hut to find Sango had already gotten Kagome's bath stuff ready to go.

"I thought it would be a nice way to start the day." Sango smiled warmly.

"Do I get to come?" Shippo asked.

Kagome looked at Sango for approval and Sango nodded. "That would be just fine Shippo." Kagome smiled as Shippo cheered and before another word was spoken, Sango hooked her arm around Kagome's and they left for the hot spring with Shippo in toe.

"Ahhh, this feels great. So Sango, what are your plans now?" Kagome asked as she lowered herself into the steaming water.

"I don't really know. I guess I'll be playing it by ear. Kaede has offered me a place in the village and I'm thinking about staying. It feels right, seeing how I don't really have anyone to return to. I guess Miroku is thinking of staying as well. It would be nice if we could all still be close, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and myself. It's not going to be the same without you around and I think there would be a bigger void if anyone else left." Sango looked a bit sad at the thought of their group being so fragile now that Kagome was leaving. "Kagome, what is your plans for your future?" Sango questioned.

"Well, I guess I'm going to hopefully pick up were I left off with my studies. I'll be lucky to get into a good college now, but if I work hard enough at it, I should slide by. Other than that, I don't know. I'm thinking about taking up research about this time, see if there's any way of reversing the spell so I can hopefully come back. It's just so hard imagining the rest of my life without you guys, but I know it's a possibility." Kagome said. She was sad, obviously, but she still held onto what little hope she could.

"Kagome, I know that you'll find a way back to us. Besides, I have faith in you and I know you'll figure out how to come back to us." Shippo said as he floated on his back past Kagome.

"He's right. I'm sure that things will eventually come together. I will pray for you every night before I go to bed in hopes of your joyful return." Sango said with a big smile.

"I hope you're right." Kagome sighed. They spent a better part of an hour just relaxing and talking about past experiences and adventures, good times and bad time. It was true that they've been through so much together and it was as if Kagome and Sango were sisters. Shippo also reminded Kagome about how when they first met he was trying to get revenge on the Thunder Brothers for the death of his father and how grateful he was that he met her, otherwise he wouldn't have been here to tell the story. In a lot of ways, Shippo reminded Kagome of her little brother, Sota and she loved him as such too. "We've been in this water for quite some time now. I think I'm about to shrivel up into a prune if I stay any longer." Kagome stated. Sango agreed that it was getting late so the three of them dried and dressed, then made their way back to the village were Kagome would meet up with Miroku and take a walk.

Sure enough, they returned and Miroku was waiting for Kagome with a couple of baskets in hand. He greeted Kagome and Sango and handed Kagome a basket explaining, "Kaede needs medicine herbs, so I thought we could do that".

"I would love to go herb picking, thank you Miroku." Kagome said and they left for Inuyasha's forest where Kagome new the best herbs grew. The walk was relatively silent while Kagome took in the scenery as well did Miroku. It really was a beautiful, sunny day. The birds sang merrily from the trees, signaling that the forest was at peace. "Ah, here we go! These herbs are great for treating bug bites. This plant here cures fevers." Kagome said as she started picking the plants. Miroku crouched down beside her and started uprooting some himself.

"My, it astounds me that you know so much about healing plants Kagome." Miroku commented as he put herbs in his basket that Kagome handed him.

"Thanks, Miroku. Kaede has taught me so much, plus in my time we have books that I've read about healing herbs. Miroku, what are your plans for your future now that you know your life isn't going to be cut short by the wind tunnel?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Miroku's face held a colorful array of expressions. "I guess I'm finally free to just fall in love and take my time before I sire an heir. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking at women. If I ever stop looking, then someone had better start digging, because there won't be a heart beat in my breast if that ever happened." Miroku smiled one of his true, genuine smiles. "And you lady Kagome? Do you have plans of happiness in your time?"

"Oh, Miroku, I sure hope so. I hope to one day have a family of my own, but only with the right guy." Kagome sighed.

"So you are planning on coming back to us, huh?" Miroku said with a wink.

"What do you mean?" Kagome gave Miroku a sideways glance, not understanding what he meant.

"Oh, nothing. So do you plan on trying to come back?" Miroku asked.

"I'd like to. As I told Sango, I'm going to do as much research as it takes to find a way to travel back to you all. I'm going to miss this place so much, I just don't see how I couldn't return." Kagome sadly stated and she found herself rubbing some leaves between her fingers.

"Hey Kagome, look at this plant. Do you know what it is?" Miroku asked as he pointed out a plant with purplish leaves and yellow-almost-gold berries.

"No I don't. What is it?" Kagome asked as she leaned in close to Miroku, examining the plant.

"Legend says that if you crush these berries and give it to the person of your dreams to drink, they'll instantly fall in love with you." Miroku explained as Kagome suddenly became aware of his alternative intentions of getting her this close. He was gently rubbing Kagome's thigh with his usual goofy grin on his face, which was quickly replaced by a rather large smack from a very red faced Kagome.

"Miroku, will you ever give up your perverted ways?" Kagome smiled. She knew that he was only trying to cheer her up, not to mention it was true that old habits die hard. "Well, it looks like our baskets are full, so we should return to Kaede's so she can start making her medicines." Kagome said as she got back to her feet and brushed her knees off.

Kagome and Miroku returned to the village laughing as Kagome pointed out the times Miroku's lust for women had gotten him in severe trouble, but he had always found a way out. Miroku couldn't help but hide a blush when Inuyasha told Miroku that the sound of a letcherous monk getting slapped for groping a miko rang thru out the forest.

After returning the baskets to Kaede, Kagome came out of the hut and approached Inuyasha. "Well, what would you like to do, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I guess we could go walking or something like that." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Kagome said.

The two walked off, silently as Inuyasha contemplated on what to say. His mind raced with the events of the last couple of days and how everything seemed to be moving way to fast. One minute they're battling Nuraku and the next, they're getting ready to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said softly.

"Why?" Kagome asked, taken slightly aback by Inuyasha's sudden apology.

"That you're hurting. It seems no matter which way you choose, you're the one on the losing side. You've done so much for us and no one really ever had to ask. You're a kind person, Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha flashed another of his rarely seen smiles at Kagome.

"Well thank you Inuyasha, how very kind of you to say. You know, you're not so bad yourself. You're a little rough around the edges, but you're a genuinely good guy and I hope you never change." Kagome said returning one of her smiles.

"Feh, well don't you go ruining my perfectly good reputation of being a bad guy." Inuyasha said half-heartedly.

"Inuyasha, I've been doing a lot of thinking about our two worlds. I remembered that the whole reason this mess happened was because of the jewel that resided inside of me in my time and well..." Kagome paused and sighed.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as they stopped in a familiar clearing. Inuyasha then noticed that had walked to the well were Kagome would be leaving for one last time later that day. Kagome went to the well and sat on the edge, looking at Inuyasha without saying anything, just patted the space next to her.

"Here, sit." Kagome said. Instinctively, Inuyasha tensed and waited for the impact of his body hitting the ground, but when it never came, he relaxed and joined Kagome on the edge of the well.

"I was thinking and I'd like to ask you of a favor." Kagome said as she dug in her pocket.

"Yea?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah, here it is. Inuyasha, would you please keep this for me?" Kagome said as she placed an object in his hand. He looked down and froze in terror when he realized that he was holding the Shikon no Tama. She had just asked him to keep the jewel. Did she know what this meant? That he could at anytime use the power of the jewel to make himself full demon?

"Are you sure? You know what I'm capable of, right?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a sidways glance.

"I know. But this is why you stuck around, isn't it? Well, I'm giving it to you because I know you want it. I know I can trust you to use it wisely. I know what's good for me and that's why I'm returning home, just like I know you'll choose what's right and good for you. If you think that being a full demon will make you happy, then you have my blessings, that is if that's what your heart truly desires. Make yourself happy, if not for you, for me? I want you to be happy and after all this time, you deserve it." Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she smiled warmly at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, thank you so much." Inuyasha said as he brought Kagome to his chest and hugged her. "I promise. For you, I'll wait to wish on it, not for me but you. You're my first true friend and you've stuck with me through it all. I never knew friendship until I met you and Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Thanks." Inuyasha said softly and released Kagome who now smiled even more brightly as her eyes released the tears they held.

"I'll never forget you or my friends and the adventures we've had." Kagome wiped her eyes and was suddenly surprised when Inuyasha took her hand and crumpled it over his prayer beads that she had removed earlier that day.

"Here. I want you to keep these to remind you that one little word kept the mighty and feared Inuyasha at bey." Inuyasha puffed his chest out proudly at his own description. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him and he couldn't keep a straight face for long either and soon started laughing with her.

"There you two are! We thought you might have left without saying good bye." Shippo called as he crossed the clearing to the well were Kagome and Inuyasha sat. He was shortly followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome, so this is were you two have been. Look, the sun has begun it's decent." Miroku pointed out. Sadly it was true, the sun had started to set and as the golden rays touched the well, everyone noticed that the old time portal started to glow, signaling that the time for Kagome's departure drew closer.

"We came to see you off and wish you well." Sango said.

"My, I didn't even realize that it was this late! I was hoping to spend more time with you all. I'm so sorry." Kagome was close to tears now.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Kagome, we're all happy for the time we've already shared and today made it that much more special." Miroku replied, the charm never leaving his features.

"We're going to miss you, specially me!" Shippo cried as he jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her with the best hug he knew how. Kagome, no longer able to contain herself started to sob uncontrollably as she stood and went over to give a now crying Sango a hug as well. Before she knew it Miroku had his arms around both Kagome and Sango in a group hug which was quickly interrupted with the sudden groping of the two girls by Miroku. They both smacked the perverted monk in unison and then started laughing like a couple of crazy women. Shippo squeezed from between the two and jumped to the ground to catch his breath.

Inuyasha decided to lean against a nearby tree as he watched the group interact for the last time. The wind kicked up as the sun sank lower into the horizon and the power from the well began to pulse, telling everyone it was time for goodbye.

"Thank you all for being so kind and I know you're all going to do just fine." Kagome said as she sadly retreated to the well. "Inuyasha, remember you promised."

"Goodbye Kagome! We'll miss you!" Shippo cried.

"Bye and good luck! May you follow your heart to the end of the earth and beyond." Sango said.

"Thank you lady Kagome for helping release me from my curse! I pray that you live well." Miroku said.

"Thank you. Thank you all and good bye my dear friends!" Kagome climbed onto the edge of the well and looked to Inuyasha, hoping he would tell her good bye. Her eyes pleaded with him and all he could do was stare helplessly at her as she prepared to leave his life forever.

He was frozen in fear as reality started sinking in. 'She's leaving. I can't believe she's actually leaving me!' Inuyasha's mind screamed.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly as she waited a sec for him to respond but when he didn't she jumped only to find her self being suspended in air as the last of the shikon jewel's power prepared to send her through to her era for the last time.

Light exploded all around her and an invisible wind kicked up from under her sending her hair flying. She had tears in her eyes as she stared at Inuyasha apologetically. 'No, this isn't happening! It just can't be. No! No! No!' "NO! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he made a mad dash towards the fading Kagome. "You're not leaving without me!"

Those last words terrified Kagome. He was planning on staying with her, he was going to jump into the well. Kagome knew that this wasn't what he truly wanted, he would never survive in her time and she didn't want that for him.

"Inuyasha! No! Don't do it!" She cried, but he didn't listen. He leapt into the air, straight for her and yelled, "I don't want you to leave me! Kagome!". Inuyasha reached out for Kagome, he was so close he could smell her, but as he closed his arms around her, he only heard her sorrowful voice say "I'm sorry" and she was gone. He closed his eyes as he seemed to pass right through her and fell to the ground with a sickening 'thud'. He laid on the ground for a few seconds and when he realized that her presence was no were to be seen or felt, he let out a pitiful moan.

"She's actually gone." He said numbly and for the first time since god knows how long, Inuyasha cried. He pounded his fists into the ground and sobbed his heart out. No one knew how to react to Inuyasha sudden new show of emotion, they just stood there dumbstruck. Inuyasha cried into the dirt, hoping for Kagome's soothing words or warm embrace, but it never came and Inuyasha suddenly felt alone despite the fact that he was still in the presence of Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

After his pitiful cries resided to sniffling, Inuyasha pulled the Shikon jewel from his shirt and held it tight in his hand as if it were about to break all over again. "I promise Kagome. I swear to you that I'll use the jewel to make you happy." Inuyasha spoke softly into the darkened evening sky. "All I've ever wished was for you to be happy." Inuyasha then kissed his hand and placed it to the well as he finally left to rejoin his remaining friends in the village were they would live together, but for how long? Only time can tell.

...End of Chappy...

A/N: Well I really hope you like that chapter because I really poured my heart out into it. Please Review and let me know if you are enjoying the story and if you aren't, then please let me know why instead of saying "You're writing sucks" as Double E so kindly said it in one of my other stories. Hey, here's a thought, if you're going to be so bold as to just out right say my writing 'sucks' then please use your pen name so I may be so humble as to read on of your wonderful stories and get some pointers. Otherwise, if you want to be slanderous and not sign in, then do me a favor, write down your opinion on your text program of choice and then keep it to yourself! Otherwise thank you so much to my readers who have reviewed honestly and politely.

SunStreak


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Words Beyond the Reach of Time

Kagome slumped against the well, her face buried in her hands as she wept her heart out. She had just said good-bye only a few minutes ago, but it had already seemed an eternity. She was now 500 years in the future, a time that had long forgotten about demons and hanyous, demon slayers and perverted monks. It occurred to Kagome that the notebooks she had given Inuyasha earlier were probably full of entries now, from the moment she left to probably the death of her dear loved ones.

Kagome took a deep breath and decided to go find were the metal box would now be buried and recover it. Kagome remembered telling Inuyasha the only safe place for the box would probably be the bottom of the well and that is were she'd dig. She lowered herself back into the well, holding her breath and hoping that maybe, just maybe the well would be forgiving, but as she had expected, she reached the bottom without being transported to the time she left behind.

Kagome started digging with her bare hands and quickly wished she had something else, but she was too impatient and wanted to recover the box now. Thankfully, the dirt was rather soft, thanks to the well house that sheltered it and it wasn't long until Kagome found the box. It was weird that the box she had just bought yesterday looked so weathered and dull. She slowly opened it to find all the note books looking no better than the box, but they had been carefully preserved and along with the notebooks were separate papers, folded and tucked neatly under the notebooks. Kagome carefully unfolded the papers to find drawings done by Shippo and some even had notes addressed to her from Sango and Miroku. She refolded them without reading the letters, deciding she'd save them for later. For now, she just wanted to get out of that well and into a bath, were she decided she'd read the first entry from Inuyasha.

"Ah, this feels good. Sango, it was only earlier today we both had soaked in the hot springs, but now it seems like forever ago." Kagome spoke into thin air, knowing no one was around to hear her as she relaxed in the steamy tub. She dried her hands and reached for the notebook and opened it to the first page and was relieved when she saw that Inuyasha kept his promise and started writing to her right away.

'_Kagome, _

_Well, it's been a whole day since you left and there has been a void left in your absence. The villagers insist I live in town, but being a half demon, I don't feel comfortable living with the humans quite yet, so I've decided to live near the well. Shippo has been persuaded by Sango to stay with her in the village and Miroku will be assistant to lady Kaede in medicine. Honestly, I forgot how it felt to be this alone again. I remember feeling like this after my mother died, helpless and alone. But I'm not mad at you, so stop crying!_...'

'God, how'd he know I'd be crying already?' Kagome thought as she whipped the tears from her eyes and continued reading.

'_I thought about the jewel and how I promised you I'd think long and hard about how to wish on it and I've decided already what I'm going to wish for. I am going to tell the jewel to let you come back to us! That is my only one true wish. I don't know why you bothered to get me so many of these note books because I'm going to have the Shikon Jewel reopen the well and let me through, so be ready and waiting for me tomorrow, because you're coming back and we'll never be separated from you again! But incase it doesn't work, I promise to continue writing, but I have high hopes that this will work._

_-Inuyasha'_

'Well, seeing how these notebooks are full of years worth of entries, I'm guessing it didn't work, huh Inuyasha?'. Kagome thought sadly as she flipped through the note book, finding every page full of writings. Kagome turned the page to find only a few words on it which read, '_I'm sorry Kagome, I tried, I honestly tried but the jewel remains totally lifeless. I think that with Midoriko's passing on, the jewel is no more than an ordinary stone now. I'm so sorry, but it would appear we have been once again screwed over by fate.'_

"I figured as much. I had wished upon it several times myself and it never once sparked to life." Kagome spoke to the page as if it were Inuyasha in person. She closed the note book and decided to continue reading some more tomorrow after a good night sleep, so she dried and dressed herself and rejoined her family at the dinner table to tell them of what had conspired over the last couple of days.

"So you defeated this Nuraku person huh? That's wonderful, but why isn't Inuyasha here with you?" Kagome's mother inquired.

"Well, I was getting to that. I left the jewel with Inuyasha and..."

"You gave that demon the sacred jewel! Kagome, what is wrong with you!" Kagome's grandfather interrupted her.

"For starters, he's a half demon and a good person. He won't let any harm come to the jewel and besides, the jewel is dead now! The well is sealed and I'll never be allowed to return, meaning that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo are only shadows of the past now!" Kagome cried as she slammed her fists on the table and stormed out of the dinning room and went stomping up the stairs to her own room were she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke up feeling as though she was suffering from a hang over from all the crying the night before. She did her morning routine, brushing her teeth and hair, washing her still swollen, tear-streaked face and getting dressed in her school uniform. Despite the fact that she had been through emotional trauma, didn't mean the world was going to stop just for her, she still had an education to receive and she was going to have to work her butt off to catch up and graduate.

"Kagome, we're all going out for a shake, would you like to join us? You seem upset and we're here to listen." Arimi asked as school let out.

"I don't know..." Kagome said.

"Come on, my treat. Please? You look like you need to talk about something" Arimi begged.

"Fine, you guys are my best friends and I do need to get a few things off my chest." Kagome said.

"Great! Let's go!" Eri cried with excitement.

As the girls sat and chattered at the local McDonalds, Kagome sat in deep thought, trying to find a way to explain her current situation to her friends, but Yuka was quick to notice that Kagome hadn't joined in their conversation and decided to point out the elephant in the room. "So Kagome, what's bothering you? You came here to talk, not give yourself brain freeze." She pointed out the fact Kagome was on her third shake while the other three hadn't even finished their first.

"Is this about your hot tempered boyfriend?" Arimi asked.

"Yes, you guessed it. We split up yesterday, but it wasn't like we wanted to." Kagome sighed.

"What do you mean? You just mutually decided to break up?" Eri asked.

"No, not like that. You see he had to leave and will be traveling and will probably never come back, so yesterday, we had to say goodbye and it was heartbreaking." Kagome said with tears threatening her eyes.

"Aw, Kagome, we had no idea. Are you going to be okay?" Yuka aked.

"I don't know about 'okay' but I will survive. At least he promised to write and that is what will keep me content, I guess." Kagome said.

"Well, do you plan to move on and start dating?" Eri asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Hey you guys, thanks for listening, but it's getting late and I have to get back to the shrine to help my grandfather. Thank you Arimi for the shakes, it was very kind of you." Kagome bowed as she got ready to leave when Arimi called after her.

"Don't push yourself too hard now, just because you're feeling better, doesn't mean you're fully recovered! Last thing we'd want is for you to overwork yourself and die as a result."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Kagome said with a twitching eye. She had forgotten that she had been 'sick' and recently had a miraculous recovery, according to her grandfather.

Kagome returned to the shrine and quickly retreated to her room to read some more of the note books that would contain all the information on how every one's lives played out. She sat for hours, reading about how Inuyasha spent most of his days.

It seemed as though after her leaving, nothing of real excitement happened. They had been invaded by a few demons, but nothing that Inuyasha couldn't handle. He spoke of how the demons never even sensed the sacred jewel, only confirming their suspicions that the jewel had died with Midoriko's passing. This confirmation made Kagome's heart sink into the pit of her stomach as she realized that the truth was she would never see Inuyasha or his adorable ears ever again. She giggled to herself as she remembered how she would tweak them, driving him nuts because his ears were so sensitive.

Kagome continued to read, she cried some, but couldn't help laughing when Inuyasha talked about some of Shippo's antics of trying to cheer Inuyasha up. '_The little pipsqueak actually transformed so he looked like you, I was almost tricked when I realized that the Kagome I knew didn't have a huge cotton like tail sticking out from behind her and the blue ribbon in the hair was a definite give away. I would have killed him right there, except for the fact that you would never forgive me and I couldn't live with that_.' Kagome smiled at the thought of Inuyasha half believing that she had really returned to him only to find Shippo up to his old tricks again. She read some more until she came upon the page she had hoped would one day be written.

'_Kagome you wouldn't believe it, well I guess you would, but Miroku finally got his head on straight and has asked Sango to marry him! And she accepted! The whole village is excited to start planning the wedding and I guess it's going to be huge. Sango told me that when the wedding comes, they will have a vacant spot, right up front, in memory of you. She said that she's going to have a special flower arraignment just for you and it will be placed in your spot as a symbol of the place they hold in their hearts for you. God they must miss you so much as I miss having you around too. I hope that your studies are going well and you're doing good in school, although I still don't fully understand the point of it, but if it's important to you, than I guess that's what matters. _

_I am sad to report however that Kaede and I have been doing research about the life span of half demons and although we do live longer than humans, there has never been a hanyou that has lived past 150 years, let alone 500. So I guess that Shippo might be the only one to be so lucky to live to see your time, but that's if he isn't eventually slain as most demons usually are. It's harsh to say, but it is a fact of life. I hope against all hope that your books will be able to show you a way to come back to us soon because as these weeks drag by, it only seems more hopeless that we'll ever see your face again, but that doesn't mean I'll ever give up hope, not as long as I still have a breath in my body. But for now, I must remain content in knowing that you're there, in your time, reading this and in a way I hope it lets you feel our presence there with you. -Inuyasha'_

Kagome's heart sank even more as she read the note, she was over-joyed that her two closest friends were going to get married and share the rest of their lives together, but at the same time she was saddened by the fact that Inuyasha probably had no hope of living to see her time and come back to her, but if he had lived this long, he would have already come back to her. 'I wonder were he would have been burried.' Kagome's mind wondered, but she quickly shook the thought out of her head and continued reading a few more pages. She had done her math and by the point he had written that, she had already been out of their lives for three months, but to her it had only been a couple of days.

As life has it, a couple of days turns into weeks and weeks into months. In seven long months, Kagome had read almost all the entries in the note books, there were times were she felt lonely and sad, so she'd go back and find excerpts that she knew would cheer her up. One of her favorites was a note from Sango that she had written on a separate piece of paper.

'_Kagome, I can't believe it's been three long years since we last saw you. As I promised, I pray for you every night before I go to sleep and although such time has passed, I still dream of the day my prayers will be answered and we will see your smiling face again. I hope it comforts you to know that Miroku and I are very happy together, we still live in the village with Kaede and I suspect we will continue to live out the rest of our lives here. _

_But are you ready for the big news? Miroku and I are to expect our first child! Yes, I'm actually pregnant and couldn't be happier! I know that you're thinking three years is a long time to wait for a child, but I'm glad for the time I've had before this wonderful occasion. I think we've finally settled on a boy and girl's name. If it's a boy, his name will be Taro and if we have a girl, her name will be Aiko. I can't wait till I can show you my precious bundle, so hurry back to us, okay? _

_I'm sure Inuyasha isn't going to let you know exactly how much he's missed you, but he's built himself a hut near his forest, it's an even distance away from the village and the well. He says it's because he doesn't want to be right in the village, but close enough that he could protect us when needed and far enough away he could have privacy. I think that he just wanted to be closer to the well, but didn't want to be that obvious. Some days I'll take a walk to his hut and find him gone and I almost always find him napping in a tree near the well, specially on sunny days. Some times I wonder what he's dreaming about, but I don't dare disturb him, so I wind up going home._

_Well, good bye for now, Kagome. Till we meet again._

_-Sango' _

Kagome was so happy for her dear friends, she knew that Miroku and Sango would be great and loving parents. She snickered to herself when she thought of the role Inuyasha would play in the young child's life. Would he be there as an uncle, or would Inuyasha see the child as a nuisance? Kagome doubted Inuyasha would reject the child and she bet he would be there for Sango and Miroku, at least that's what she hoped.

Those months that I had spoke of earlier dragged on into years and after seven years, Kagome had finally graduated highschool, barely and was now getting ready to graduate from college. She had spent most of her free time either studying when she had tests coming up, or reading excerpts from the notebooks off and on, or going on the occasional blind date that her good friends from highschool would set up for her, but they were all the same. Dinner and a movie and it always ended in 'lets be friends' or 'it was fun, but I don't know if you're my type', the usual excuses she was so use to now.

Kagome found herself a mature woman without a boyfriend, but she had a good college education and as far as she was concerned, her life was going pretty good without men to interfere. Since she didn't read the notes as much, when she did pick up the books, it was once a week at the most, she was caught up on her friend's lives. Sango and Miroku's daughter, Aiko was now four years old and from what she gathered from Inuyasha, she was a real handful. Aiko was your average four year old, she was rambunctious and would always slip away from her parents to go play with Shippo somewhere in the fields right outside the village and she loved spending time with Inuyasha.

'_Kagome, Aiko is going to be celebrating her fifth birthday in two months and it was funny when we realized that her birthday is on the same day that you left. Ironic, isn't it? She's such a happy child though, in a lot of ways, she reminds me of you. Now I know what you must have put your mother through and if you ever have children, I'm sure that's what they'll be like. So Aiko's birthday will mark eight years now since you've been gone. Wow, how time flies. _

_Shippo has also grown, he's not the same little kitsune that could just jump up onto your shoulders. If he tried that now, he would probably break your back, but he's still as charming and his love for irritating me hasn't changed one bit. You should see him with Aiko, he is very protective, like a good big brother should be, and he loves that child. I think he'd give his life for Aiko if needed. They're so happy, as you always wished they'd be and that gets me wondering._

_Are you happy?'_

Those three words spoke volumes to Kagome. Was she happy? She wasn't sure herself, she knew she'd be a lot happier if she could BE there to witness all that Inuyasha wrote about these past seven-almost-eight years now.

'_I wonder if your happy because that's why you chose to go the way you did. So I wish for your happiness as I know you wish for mine. And I am happy, I do enjoy living and being excepted here. With Aiko around as much as she is, I don't feel so alone any more. She especially reminds me of you when she tweaks my ears, much in the same manner you use to. I guess that's why I tolerate her more than I would any other child. I also wonder if you're married with children of your own, if you are than I wish the best for you and your family. I decided that for Aiko's birthday, I'd make the Sacred Jewel into a neckless and give it to her for her birthday present._

_Best Wishes_

_-Inuyasha'_

Kagome sighed, knowing that she has dwelled too much on the past. She would never forget the day she found the most dreaded letter from Inuyasha, telling her that Kaede had passed on to the next world. _'She went peacefully in her sleep',_ Inuyasha wrote, but despite the fact that the old priestess had lived her life out full, it was still sad to say goodbye. Kagome had wept for a week, her friends became worried and she had to make the excuse that her grandmother died, which was half true.

It seemed as though life was just going to move on, unforgiving as always and Kagome wondered what to do with her life now that she didn't have college as an excuse. Sota had moved out of the house and had just started attending college himself. He had a girlfriend which he had told Kagome that he was thinking about asking her to marry him and of course, Kagome was happy for him and his love. She was even more ecstatic when he announced their engagement at the dinner table one night when he and his girlfriend, Etsu, came to visit.

Kagome sat on the stairs at the back of the shrine and decided to read the last few excerpts in the last notebook. She dreaded the fact that this was the last of what she had to read and it had only been a short eight years and a couple of days. She wondered why Inuyasha had stopped writing, he still had plenty of note book left, but the last of the note book was empty, so with a heavy heart, she opened the book and started to read.

'_Well, today is Aiko's fifth birthday and she had a wonderful party. The whole village was there and she was showered in gifts. Shippo had given her a top that looks similar to his fox demon weapon, but it's just a plain wooden top and she loved it. Sango and Miroku gave her a small horse and she named him Uma, I thought it was cute. Of course she loved mine, she thought it was very pretty and I told her one day I'd tell her how significant that jewel really is. When asked what her birthday wish was, she actually said "I wish for dear Inuyasha to find some one to love like mommy and daddy". I had never been so embarrassed in my life. Sango smirked and told Aiko that every one wished the same for me, but I'm happy without some woman in my life._

_That brings me to the next subject. This is the hardest thing I can do, but I feel that lately, my life is revolved around being just a reporter for you, I think it's time for a change in my life. I'm so sorry to say that I am going to put down the note books and finally burry them in the box as planned. I hope that you will forgive me, but please understand._

_I will have you with me for the rest of my life.'_

That was it. That was the last thing Inuyasha would write to Kagome and as she closed the book, her heart broke into a million pieces. He finally grew up and decided to move on. She started to cry out loud. She felt rejected, as if he had told her he was ready to forget her and move on. The last sentence he wrote would forever stick in her mind. Would he really remember her for the rest of his life? Would he eventually forget? Fall in love? What? Her mind screamed for answers as she hugged the notebook to her chest and cried.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" A man's voice asked, startling Kagome.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice wet from crying.

"I have a letter for you. Instructions say to have it hand delivered to you." He said as he handed the envelope to her and bowed then left.

She looked at it, no return address, she assumed that she was summoned for jury duty or something along that nature. She carefully opened it and after scanning it with her eyes, she folded it up and tucked it away.

"Oi, Kagome!" A man's voice called. Kagome whirled around and smiled softly as she saw a familiar figure standing in the court yard, waving at her. The only response Kagome could give was,

"It's you."

...End of Chappy...

A/N Hehe, I hope I left you with enough of a cliff hanger, I know what you're thinking, you're probably assuming who it is that has stumbled upon Kagome, but don't go making accusations and wait for the next chapter to come out. Thanks to my readers who have reviewed, you're the reason this chapter came out so quickly and I hope to receive more reviews from new readers as well. So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter because I've enjoyed writing it for you. Review and let me know what you think. Till next time.

-SunStreak.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friends are Forever but Love Lasts and Eternity

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kagome asked as she scanned the man up and down. "Hojo?"

"Yes it has. Just wanted to stop by and congratulate you on graduating at the top percentile of your class. Good job!" He said and threw her a thumbs up. "I've got to get to work, I'm late, otherwise I'd stay longer. Maybe I'll see ya later." He said as he jogged off. Kagome waved at him and smiled, thinking maybe things would start looking up.

Hojo looked older, his shoulders were more square and he was quite a hansom man now. Kagome figured that he was probably the same age as her or maybe a year older, so she figured he'd be around twenty-four, twenty-five. His hair was longer, more business professional, and nicely slicked back. He truly was hansom and Kagome figured maybe she'd give him a chance and maybe even like him more than she did in highschool.

"Old friend of yours?" A rough, but familiar voice called from behind her. Kagome turned and to her surprise and relief, she saw an older and more elegant looking Inuyasha, leaning against the well house about ten feet from were she stood.

Kagome's mouth dropped in absolute shock, she stared at him, wondering how did he get back? Was this just an hallucatnation? Her hand flew to her forehead and when she found she hadn't been feverish, she then pinched herself and jumped as the pain set in.

"Inu-In-INUYASHA?" Kagome cried, snapping out of her daze.

"Last time I checked." He said softly. He waited so long to finally hear her voice and to see her face. When he saw her smile and start crying, he simply stood and opened his arms without having to speak. Kagome sobbed happily as she stumbled towards him, her knees weak and shaky, and found herself holding her breath as she sunk her body into Inuyasha's open embrace for fear that this was only a dream. She realized the second her face hit his soft firerat fur hoiri, that this wasn't a dream. She threw her arms around him and started bawling.

"I thought I would live the rest of my life without you." Kagome cried into his shoulder.

"You got my letter, right?" Inuyasha asked as he stroked Kagome's hair as he rested his chin on her head.

"Yea, it just said 'little love is the key'." Kagome said as she brought her hands to Inuyasha's chest and clutched the fabric, as if afraid he might disappear if she let go.

"Aiko." Inuyasha laughed.

"Huh?" Kagome was now confused.

"Aiko means 'little love'. What I didn't tell you was she had later that day, told me that she just wished for me to be happy because I've always looked so sad, at that moment, the jewel around her neck flashed and a purple light came from the well, so I tried it and when I found I could travel, that was when I went back and buried the box in my time and left it, so it did survive over the years, but technically, I buried it only yesterday." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome tighter.

"You clever little dog." Kagome teased. "But thank you."

"Would you like to meet Aiko?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would love to. I've missed you all so much, I can't wait to see everyone." Kagome bubbled.

"You did get my note about Kaede, right?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Yes, I know she's in a better place and is looking down on us." Kagome said sadly.

"I'm sure of it. Come, let's go back then." Inuyasha piped up as he took Kagome's wrist and half hauled her back.

They entered the well house together and Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style 'just incase' and jumped into the well. Kagome could feel her cheeks flush hot as she realized how close Inuyasha was holding her.

She saw that he had truly grown up, his features were much more mature and his eyes had soften with age, but still held that sparkle. His body had filled out, he no longer looked like a gangly teen. He wasn't quite the same Inuyasha she once remembered, he was kinder, but still had the rough undertones to his deepened voice.

She hadn't realized that they had reached the other side and Inuyasha had already jumped from the well until he asked, "something wrong?" and Kagome realized that she was just staring aimlessly at him as she took in the changes that he had gone through. The blush that had already crept across her face had deepened.

"No, I'm fine." Kagome said.

"K, but you looked like you were lost in space or something." Inuyasha stated as he put Kagome down.

"You could say that, I was just thinking." Kagome said. She was a little wobbly on her feet yet and it took a moment for her to regain her balance.

"Yea? What were you thinking about?" Inuyasha said while he helped steady Kagome.

"I was noting on how you've changed. You've definitely grown. And you've had your hair slightly trimmed, I noticed that it looks much more clean-cut around your ears." Kagome said. "I like it."

"Yea, well, you've gone through some changes yourself. I can tell you're taller and you've matured some yourself." Inuyasha said with a slight blush himself. Even he couldn't help but notice how maturity had been very kind to her. She was a very attractive woman now.

"Let's go, I'm fine to walk now." Kagome said, realizing her cheeks were blazing hot now. It had been quite a while since she had a real compliment.

They both walked side-by-side, talking, laughing and doing a lot of catching up. Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves and laughed while Kagome told him how her friends hopelessly tried to hook her up with their friends who just 'happened' to be single.

"And you believed that true love would actually just happen to come along on one of your blind date-thingies?" Inuyasha snorted after Kagome had explained the blind date concept.

"No, but I wanted to humor my friends, they had the best intentions, really." Kagome laughed.

They had reached the village and Inuyasha lead Kagome to were Sango and Miroku resided with Aiko and Shippo. The villagers stopped what they were doing and would stand opened-mouthed or would immediately start talking amongst themselves. They were in utter disbelief that their lady Kagome had finally returned to them. But nobody would be as surprised as Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"KAGOME?" Sango cried from the local well. She dropped her water bucket and came running. She stopped short of Kagome and looked her up and down in absolute disbelief. When she realized that it was Kagome and not Shippo playing up to his old tricks, she snatched Kagome up in a rib-crushing hug. "My prayers have at long last been answered. You've finally returned to us!" She cried happily.

"Oh, Sango I am so happy to see you again." Kagome cried as well. Her heart was fluttering all around in her chest. She was so happy she thought that at any moment she could burst.

"Hey, Miroku, get our here! We have company!" Sango called to the hut that stood about twenty feet from the village well. Miroku came poking his head out of the straw mat that served as a door and his eyes bugged out of his head when he saw a much older Kagome standing with Inuyasha and Sango.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back. You finally found a way back, huh?" Miroku said as he approached Kagome and gave her a small and gentle hug. Nothing like the Miroku she remembered, who would have groped her with that opportunity.

"Well actually, it was your daughter, from what Inuyasha told me." Kagome smiled.

"Yea, well, after Aiko's party, she told me that she wished for me to be happy again, and the Shikon Jewel reacted to her wish and reopened the well and here she is." Inuyasha explained, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Kagome? Is that you? I thought I smelled you!" Shippo said as he happily bounded up to Kagome and caught her in a hug. Kagome hugged him back and realized that he was as tall as her little brother when she was still going through the well. Shippo looked like a preteen, he was taller and slightly gangly. He still looked like Shippo though, despite the fact that his voice sounded slightly older, still had that adorable tail that protruded from his back and his hair was longer now. He did look more grown up.

"Shippo, my how you've grown." Kagome commented.

"Yea, I guess so. Hey! Wait until you meet Aiko! You're going to love her. She's so cute and she reminds us all so much of you. Wait right here and I'll go get her, she's in the hut." Shippo said. He ran off towards the hut and Sango couldn't help but giggle a little at Shippo.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"He's so cute sometimes. Since the day she was born, he promised to always watch over her and you know, I think he's become more of her parent than us." Sango mused. Just then the clouds that had rolled over started to drizzle on the village. Every one started running, using what ever they could to hold above their heads to keep them dry. It wasn't raining hard, but it was a little cool. To Kagome it was clean and refreshing. She started to follow Sango and Miroku towards their hut to get dry when her arm was suddenly caught by Inuyasha and she was held fast.

"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha said as he removed his red hoiri and draped it over her head to keep her dry.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as she faced Inuyasha. She noticed he had closed the distance between them and held her by her arms as he smiled down at her. "Remember the last time we stood in the rain like this? Without a care in the world?" Inuyasha asked softly as he raised his face to the sky, welcoming the falling water drops on his face. Kagome only looked at him in confusion. "The day we beat Nuraku, it rained lightly just like this and remember how the rain felt? It was so refreshing and that's what today reminds me of." Inuyasha smiled as he lowered his head back to Kagome and leaned his forehead against her's.

"You're right. It seems the rain does symbolize the end of our struggles." Kagome said as she noticed her breath mixing with Inuyasha's and before she new it, he captured her in a long awaited kiss. At that moment their entire world seemed to melt away around them and at first, they didn't notice the bursts of cheers that went up around them from the villagers, but then Miroku cried,

"It's about time Inuyasha!"

Kagome stared, wide-eyed in horror as she realized what just happened. She peaked out from under Inuyasha's coat and when she saw that their first kiss was witnessed by the entire village, she buried her head into Inuyasha's chest with his hoiri still draped around her head and cried, "I'm so embarrassed, I could just die right now!".

Inuyasha tried to suppress a laugh, but all that did was evolve into a snicker then he started outright laughing as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her close. Even Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she felt all the weights being lifted from her tired heart.

"Kagome, I know I've never told you before, so I might as well get it out before I miss the chance again, but, I love you." Inuyasha said, he couldn't help but blush as he spoke words that were so alien to him now, but at the same time, so relieving. Confessing his love to Kagome just felt right.

"Yay! Mommy, Daddy, my birthday wish came true! Not only is dear Inuyasha happy now, but he's found someone to love like you guys!" Aiko cried as she watched the two embrace in the rain. Everyone burst out laughing at the bluntness spoken only by true innocence.

"Dear Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Yea, well, I like it better than 'uncle' Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled as he stared into Kagome's gentle brown eyes with his own golden ones. "Kagome, there's something else we need to talk about and I think now's as good a time as any." Inuyasha said as he winked at Miroku, who gave him a thumbs up and nodded.

"What are you up to?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Shh, just watched." Miroku said slyly.

Inuyasha's face was burning red as his heart thumped loudly in his throat. "Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome's voice helped ease the pounding in his head as he regained composure.

"Well, I know that you've just come back after eight years of being separated, but I felt your presence with me all eight years and now it's only right that you're here with me and well, I guess what I'm really trying to get at..." Inuyasha said nervously as he took Kagome's hands in his and suddenly bent down to one knee as Miroku once explained and he continued. "The last thing I wrote to you was _'_I will have you with me for the rest of my life'." Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"Inuyasha, what are you trying to say?" Kagome asked with an expectant tone. She was trembling as she recognized the gesture of lowering one's self to a knee.

"Kagome, would you marry me? As I am now and love me for who I was and who I might become?" Inuyasha asked, his golden orbs glistening with threatening tears.

Kagome went dead silent and hid her eyes under her bangs. Inuyasha's heart dropped into his stomach. She shook her head slightly and raised her gaze to meet Inuyasha's. Her face was unreadable, but Inuyasha became worried when he saw her start to cry. Was he about to be rejected? Publically humiliated? He held his breath and waited for the heavy blow.

Suddenly, Kagome started quivering as she began to half laugh and cry. Had she gone mad? Inuyasha looked up at her questionably when to his relief she was smiling. "YES!" She cried as she fell towards Inuyasha who was totally taken off guard by her sudden answer. He fell back on his bottom as he caught Kagome and after being momentarily stunned, he smiled brightly and began landing kisses in her hair as he took in her sweet sent.

"Yes? You said yes, right?" Inuyasha asked in utter shock. 'She really excepted?'

"Yes, I'll say it a million times over, Yes, I'll marry you, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

The village had roared when Kagome accepted Inuyasha's proposal and Sango was crying like she had when Miroku proposed to her all those years ago. The sky cleared and every one came out of their huts and flocked to the couple to shower them with 'congratulations'. Kagome found herself being swooped up into a hug by Sango who really felt like exploding with emotions at this point. In one day her long departed best friend returns and she got to witness her first kiss with Inuyasha and now they're engaged. It was truly a blessed day for the Inuyasha-taki and a day that would never be forgotten.

"Inuyasha, so when do you think we should return and inform MY family?" Kagome asked.

"Your grandfather too?" Inuyasha gulped.

"Yes, him too. I tell you what, we can do that tomorrow, I really feel like just staying here with you and our friends." Kagome said as she hugged him again and nestled her head onto his shoulder.

So this day was spent carefree as the friends sat in Sango and Miroku's hut and caught up on past events and of course Kagome had a lot of story telling herself, trying to catch her friends up on her life from the time she left to this point in time now. Inuyasha was correct when he had told her she'd fall in love with Aiko. She was as sweet and cute as little girls get. Everyone laughed when Kagome suddenly asked, "Inuyasha, you think our children will have your ears?" and tweaked his ears, something she had waited so long to do.

"Kagome, we haven't even told your family and you're already talking about children?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Why not? They will be in the future plan, right?" Kagome asked as she got right up in Inuyasha's flushed face.

"Well, yea, but not until after we've married, that's the proper thing to do, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laid down with her head in Inuyasha's lap and mumbled sleepily, "when did you become so considerate?" and fell asleep.

"You'd be surprised how things can change when you think you've lost your whole world." Inuyasha said softly as he stroked Kagome's hair.

"Kids huh? That'll make me an uncle twice over! I can't wait." Shippo bubbled.

Inuyasha jumped at Shippo's comment. He had totally forgotten that Shippo, Sango and Miroku were listening the whole time. Inuyasha only smiled at the kitsune and nodded.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm sure you're going to have a big day ahead of you, so I think we should retire for the night. Inuyasha, you may stay here if you like." Sango offered.

"No, I think I'll take her to my home and let her sleep in a bed." Inuyasha said.

"You had better behave yourself." Miroku commented.

"I'm not a pervert like a certain someone." Inuyasha gave Miroku an accusing look as he picked the sleeping Kagome up and left the hut.

Tonight he'd let her sleep and he thought he'd try to get some sleep himself, but he dreaded tomorrow for it seemed even sudden to himself that he had already asked Kagome to be his wife, but if she's not worried, he didn't see much of a reason to be worried himself. But he still couldn't help worry about Kagome's grandfather, if anyone would have a problem with it, he would.

"Sweet dreams Kagome. I love you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

...End of Chappy...

A/N: Ok, that happy and romantic enough for you? God I think my teeth are going to rot out of my head. Like I've said, happy, mushy stuff is not my usual writing style, but I thought I'd try something different. So if you liked it please review, otherwise I'll feel like I caused thousands of dollars in dental bills for nothing! Thanks you for those who left reviews, you're the best and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!

SunStreak


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dreams of Reality

Kagome woke as her eyes were assaulted by blinding rays of sunlight. She pulled the covers over her head and moaned. She laid there with her face covered and wondered foolishly were on earth she was. The covers were soft on her skin and when she looked down at her body, she saw that she was fully clothed. 'Damn, was it all a dream? I must have been hallucinating and passed out in the court yard. Sota must have put me in bed. How could yesterday been real? My over-worked imagination must have played tricks on me after I read the last of Inuyasha's writing. It all happened so fast, I should have known it was a dream' Kagome thought miserably as she rolled over on her stomach with a loud sigh.

"Good, you're awake." Inuyasha said when he saw Kagome stirring under the blankets.

The startled girl flung back the covers and looked to Inuyasha in shock. So it hadn't been a dream, she really did come back. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she flew from the bed and nearly knocked the surprised hanyou off his feet. She acted as if yesterday really didn't happen and she was seeing Inuyasha for the first time in eight years.

"Morning to you too." Inuyasha laughed and hugged Kagome to him. A blush spread across the girl's face when she realized Inuyasha was clad in only his firerat pants and she was pressed against his bare chest. She kept her face against Inuyasha's chest as she listened to his heart beat and sighed in content. "Sleep well?" He asked as he snuggled his head in Kagome's hair and inhaled her sweet aroma.

"I sure did." She replied and looked up at him with a huge smile across her face.

"Good, cause breakfast is almost done and I'm starved." Inuyasha almost dropped Kagome as he made a sudden movement towards the door. He looked back and smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help suppress a giggle when she came to the conclusion that not everything about the hanyou had changed.

"Hey, since when did you know how to cook?" Called Kagome as she hastily followed Inuyasha outside.

"I've always known how to cook, but since you left I suddenly found that I needed to start back up again, either that or starve." Inuyasha winked and let out a small laugh as he turned the fish that was skewered over a good sized fire.

"Oh. Well it smells great." Kagome sat down and Inuyasha handed her a couple of fish on a wooden plate. The fish really did taste wonderful, Inuyasha had seasoned it with herbs and salts that he gathered himself. As Kagome ate, she watched Inuyasha with his own plate of fish. His bare chest glistened in the sun and Kagome couldn't help but admire the man he had really become. His skin had tanned out and his body was well defined and despite the many battles they had been in, he didn't sport many scars. At the moment, he looked like his old serious self as he devoured the food but when he glanced up and saw Kagome staring at him, he smiled warmly and licked his fingers. The warmth that danced across his features were still very knew to Kagome, he had only started to show this side of himself after the final battle with Nuraku and that was shortly lived when it seemed fate had betrayed him once again. She only assumed that the birth of Aiko brought out this Inuyasha and for that Kagome was very grateful.

"Here, let me take your plate." Inuyasha said as he snatched Kagome's plate from her hands and brought them inside his hut. He emerged from the hut with one of Kagome's old brushes in hand and with out a word, sat down behind her and started brushing her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the alteration between brush strokes and Inuyasha's claws through her hair. "You know, I could do this for you every morning." Inuyasha cooed. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her neck. She was surprised when she felt the sensation of warm water hitting her bare neck and found that Inuyasha was crying softly.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"It all just seems like a long awaited dream. I'm so afraid of waking up and you not being there. I've spent eight miserable years wondering about your safety and happiness. I've missed you so much and I don't ever want to go through that again." Inuyasha cried softly.

'So he was afraid this whole time. Did he think I might have gotten sick, or died? So years of constantly worrying is what brought out the kind man Inuyasha has become.' Kagome thought and got a sick feeling in her stomach at the thought of Inuyasha possibly giving her up for dead because he was sick of not knowing.

"I promise, I won't leave you ever again." Kagome said softly as she reached up and stroked Inuyasha's hair. She came to a stop at his ears and started messaging them gently. She giggled when he let out a low satisfied growl and pressed his head into her hand. Kagome suddenly stopped and abruptly stood up, leaving Inuyasha to do a face plant into the ground. "We still need to get back to my time! My mother doesn't even know the well reopened and she must be worried sick!" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha groaned and stood up, wiping dirt off his face and chest. "Let me dress and we can go back." Inuyasha said.

"Hold on, Inuyasha." Kagome said and caught Inuyasha around the middle and gave him a big hug.

"Couldn't that have waited till after I got dressed?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Mmm, I just wanted to hear your heart beat again." Kagome mumbled against his chest as her fingers traced the lines of his back. Inuyasha hugged Kagome back and when they broke apart, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and whistled as he went back to his hut and dressed himself.

The two held hands as they walked the short distance to the well. Kagome would alternate between just staring at Inuyasha or leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. No words needed to be said between the two, they were just happy being in each other's presence as they listened to the natural music of the forest.

"Inuyasha, are you ready?" Kagome asked as they prepared to jump into the well. Kagome noticed the hanyou hesitating and knew he was nervous. He only nodded to Kagome's question and she assured him with, "Every thing will be fine, just you see". With that, they jumped into the well, holding hands the entire time as the void swallowed them up and sent them across space and time.

The arrived on Kagome's side and as they left the well house, Kagome saw her little brother kicking his soccer ball around the grass. He kicked the ball too far and it landed only a couple of inches from Inuyasha's feet. Sota immediately stopped and his jaw dropped in surprise as he saw his childhood hero come back after all these years. "Inuyasha! You're back! Hey sis, you might want to let mom know you're okay, she's been worried sick about you since yesterday. You just took off without saying a word, but I understand now." Sota winked at Inuyasha as he ran off to chase the ball Inuyasha kicked towards the back of the shrine.

"Mama?" Kagome called as she entered the house with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Kagome? Is that you? Hey, where have you been, you left without saying anything and...oh, wow, hi Inuyasha, it's been a very long time." Kagome's mother said as she turned the corner from the kitchen and was taken off guard by their new visitor.

"Yea, I guess it has." Inuyasha smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit he had ever since they were younger.

"My, how you've grown! I must say, you look like a real man now, quite hansom, don't you think Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Ah, well, I've always been a 'man', what are you talking about." Inuyasha snorted with a nice rose colored blush gracing his face.

"Mama, please, you're embarrassing him." Kagome wined.

"Well, I was just stating the obvious. You might as well get cleaned up, I'm making lunch and it will be done in a little while." Mrs. Higurashi said as she returned to the kitchen.

Inuyasha smiled brightly at the thought of modern day food. He always did like it when Kagome's mother cooked for him and it had been so long since he last had any. He especially recalled how much he liked ramen, it was an entire meal in a cup with noodles.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you want to kick the ball around with me for a bit until lunch is done?" Sota asked as he poked his head in the back door. Kagome looked up at him and nodded and Inuyasha agreed and followed Sota outside for a round of soccer.

"Grrr, you cheated!" Inuyasha spat at Sota.

"No I didn't! How do you think I cheated?" Sota cried.

"You took the damn ball from me! I had it!" Inuyasha stated.

"That's the point!" Sota picked the ball up and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Kagome tried so hard not to laugh at the predicament, but seeing her little brother, who was now about as tall as Inuyasha, stick out his tongue like a child and watching Inuyasha react in the same manner was all too funny. They really did remind her of a couple of school kids.

"I quite." Inuyasha snorted as he made his way over to Kagome and plopped down on the grass. Inuyasha laid back and stared up into the branches of the sacred tree and sighed. "When do you think lunch will be ready?" He asked sounding a little irritated.

"I don't know, I can't imagine it'll be too much longer now." Kagome replied, glancing up from the book she had been reading. She found that Inuyasha was laying on his back and was staring at her with a small smile on his face. Kagome hadn't been the only one to notice Inuyasha staring, Sota walked over and stood at Inuyasha's feet and started laughing.

"I knew it! You're in love with my sister!" He teased. Inuyasha snapped his head in the direction of Sota and growled slightly as a blush crept across his face.

"What gave you that idea?" Inuyasha growled.

"You haven't been able to take your eyes off my sister since you guys came back." Truth hurts, and Inuyasha cringed at that, he knew Sota was right, he hadn't let Kagome leave his sight once since even yesterday. "So what are your intentions? Are you going to marry her?" Sota smiled and pointed a brotherly finger at Inuyasha to let him know he was serious.

"Actually, Sota." Kagome started. Her face was crimson red with embarrassment.

"I have already asked." Inuyasha finished. Sota's eyes went wide with surprise and couldn't help back up in shock.

"Really? Kagome?" Sota found himself stumbling on his own tongue and couldn't get more than that out.

"I know, it's sudden, but I have excepted, please don't tell Mama or Grandpa. We're going to tell them at lunch, aren't we Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, panic lacing her voice.

"Yea, that's right." Inuyasha replied.

"Fine with me. I'm not itchin' to send grandpa into a heart attack. I bet Mom will be happy, she's always liked you, Inuyasha. If it helps, I'm happy. This means that you get to be my brother now." Sota beamed at Inuyasha, that old hero complex shining in his eyes. He was really excited to know that Inuyasha would be sticking around in their lives for good now.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the back porch.

"Good luck you two." Sota said as he jogged towards the house, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind so that they may gather their thoughts on how to tell the rest of the family about their engagement.

"Well, we can't wait out here forever, we gotta tell them sometime and there's no time like the present, right?" Kagome asked as she nervously got to her feet.

"I guess. I just don't want your grandfather dying from shock. I don't think he's ever liked me." Inuyasha stated.

"He does, he just doesn't know how to act towards something or someone different than him." Kagome said as they started walking back to the house. Kagome gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile and he tried his hardest to return it, but he was genuinely nervouse.

'Time to run the gauntlet.' Kagome thought as they sat down at the table for lunch with her family.

...End of Chappy...

A/N Ok I hope that you liked this chapter because it took all that I could stomach to write it. No, j/k, I actually had fun writing this chapter. Next chapter should be an absolute blast because there are so many different directions I can go with this one, but sadly I need to pick one, so I'll make sure that it's going to be a scenario that I'm going to enjoy writing and you, the reader, will enjoy having it written for you. Please Review and let me know what you think. I greatly appreciate the reviews I have received so far, it's those that let me know my story is being read and enjoyed and that's what keeps me writing. Thanks again!

Sunny


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Truth be Told .:gulp:.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down next to each other across the table from her mother and brother, her grandfather took his place at the end of the table and glared at a very nervous Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha, what have you been up to all these years? Got yourself a girl now?" Kagome's mother asked as she served up a dish for the hanyou.

"Um, well, our friends, Miroku and Sango got married and they had a child who just turned five and I've built myself a home, but no woman to fill it with me." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and the look passed between them didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"So then, you're still single? Isn't that nice Kagome?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. Kagome started to furiously blush not knowing how to react to her mother's interrogation.

"Well, uh, I-I-I..." Inuyasha stuttered as he fumbled with trying to get the right words out, but Kagome's grandfather was still staring daggers into the side of Inuyasha's head and he was becoming even more nervous. "...I've asked that Kagome be the woman to fill my life and home." Inuyasha slid out and looked into Kagome's eyes for approval.

"That's Excellent!" Kagome's mother exclaimed.

"You what!" Kagome's grandfather cried.

"Kagome, what did you say?" They both asked in unison.

"I accepted. Does this upset you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not, right dad?" Kagome's mother asked as she casually smacked his knee with a wooden spoon under the table.

"Ow, what? Oh, Kagome, I'm not displeased, but isn't it rather sudden? I mean you two have just reunited after so many years and are you sure that you'd be happy with him? What if he's changed?" Grandpa stated as if Inuyasha weren't even in the room.

"Well, why don't you ask me? I'm still here and yes, I do believe I've gone through some changes, but I feel that they were for the better and I come asking for the approval of Kagome's family and for you to be happy for her, but if you don't approve, then I will wait until I have earned your trust to marry your granddaughter." Inuyasha bravely ground out.

"Well dad? What do you have to say about your grandchild's newfound happiness?" Kagome's mother proudly asked.

"Well, if he promises to take care of her, as a true man should, they have my blessings." Kagome's grandfather stared into Inuyasha's eyes as he spoke, and Inuyasha bowed gratefully to the house elder.

"Thank you. I promise, she'll be well taken care of." Inuyasha said as he smiled at Kagome.

They sat and ate as Kagome's mother bubbled over the wedding to come. She was talking about guests and when she realized there wouldn't be anyone there on Inuyasha's side, they all agreed on doing a small wedding and letting the kids do the main celebrating on Inuyasha's side of the well.

"But I insist you have your honeymoon here on this side, we will make arraignments to book you somewhere fun. Kagome, I know you'll be able to pick somewhere nice to go. Oh and children! How many will you be planning to have?" Kagome's mother asked as she giggled at the thought of grandchildren with Inuyasha's cute ears, or if not that, maybe his silky, silver hair.

"MOTHER!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha started gagging on the tea he was sipping on at the mention of children. He smelled the bitter smell of tea in his nose as he continued to gag, which only made him choke harder.

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked when his eyes stopped watering.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have brought it up like that. Inuyasha, do you plan on children in the future?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a strange light in her eye.

"Well, I sorta figured that would be in the scheme of things. I just figured when we got to that bridge, we'd cross it." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Oh, ok." Mrs. Higurashi stated and then started rambling on about wedding cakes and what kind Kagome would want and how big. Inuyasha just drowned out the women's chatter and found himself staring at Sota who looked as bored as he was. 'So this is life with women? God I hope we have a son.' Inuyasha thought as he yawned.

"Inuyasha, you wanna go outside and play a game or something?" Sota asked, not daring to ask the hanyou to play a video game, knowing that he might have to replace a t.v, or a game consol.

"Please." Inuyasha droned.

The two excused themselves from the table and went outside. Sota brought his soccer ball with him and instructed to Inuyasha that they weren't going to play a game like earlier, that he just wanted to practice kicking the ball back and forth. Inuyasha watched how Sota kicked and moved with the ball and started mimicking him and found that he wasn't half bad with this thing.

"So, you think you're going to stay here, or live back in your time?" Sota asked as he dribbled the ball a bit and kicked it back to Inuyasha.

"I've thought about that and I'd love for Kagome to live with me in my time, in my house." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"And what if she wants to stay here in her time? She's gone through so much to finish her education, maybe she'd want to put it to good use. Have you thought of that?" Sota asked as he picked up the ball and stared Inuyasha in the eye.

"I don't know. If that's what she wants, then I guess I'm going to have to adjust to a new way of life, but I don't know if I have any useful skills that would help me in this time." Inuyasha looked at Sota with a questioning expression and sighed thoughtfully as it crossed his mind that Kagome had changed so much that maybe she did wish to stay in this time with her family and make her years of education worth wild.

"Well, that's something to think about, Inuyasha." Sota said.

"I guess you're right." Inuyasha sighed. 'Maybe Sango would have some good advice. I should ask her.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha. Heads up!" Sota called after launching the soccer ball at Inuyasha's head. The ball made the most interesting 'thud' as it collided with it's intended target. Sota laughed wildly when Inuyasha fell, unceremoniously, to the ground after he lost his balance.

"Sota!" Sota looked up to the source of the voice and through tear-filled eyes, he saw a blur of red and silver when suddenly, 'thud', "You're mine!". Sota and Inuyasha went crashing to the ground due to the impact of Inuyasha pouncing on the boy. Before Sota could react, he found Inuyasha crouching over him, grinning like a wild man. "Now we're even."

"I swear, boys will be boys. Sota, time for grandfather to take you to practice." Kagome said as she appeared from the house, closing the door behind her.

"Hey sis, how long have you been there?" Sota asked as he got up off the ground and brushed his knees off.

"Long enough. Don't worry Inuyasha, even I've received a ball to the head before. Sota's just mean that way." Kagome said and stuck her tongue out at Sota after he stuck his out at her.

"Well I'm just glad we're all acting the same age." Inuyasha commented as he glared from Kagome to Sota who both broke out laughing and with that, Sota made his way around to the front of the shrine, were his grandfather was waiting.

"So what brings you out here?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother DROVE me out here. The way she's going on, you'd think we'd be getting married tomorrow." Kagome sighed.

"Well perfect timing. I was just thinking on making a quick trip back to update Sango and Miroku. Plus I'm sure Shippo would like to spend some time with you as well, along with little Aiko." Inuyasha laughed.

"I bet she's such a sweetie. She's absolutely adorable." Kagome bubbled.

"Yea, but don't tell her that. It's bad enough that she knows she's cute, telling her so would only make it worse." Inuyasha said as Kagome watched his eyes soften as he talked about the child.

"She really has you wrapped around her little finger, huh?" Kagome teased. It warmed her heart though, to see Inuyasha so affectionate about a child, made her feel better about having Inuyasha as a husband and hopefully father in the future.

"I guess you can say that. When I started giving up hope that I'd ever see you again, she was born. I guess watching her grow up, I've noticed she's a lot like you and over the past couple of years, she's helped ease the loneliness I felt without you, Kagome. Kinda funny she'd help get you back to me, but if it wasn't for her, who knows?" Inuyasha sighed at the thought of never being with Kagome again.

Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha and said, "I told you before, we haven't come all this way for nothing. Everything turned out okay, hasn't it?". Kagome winked at Inuyasha.

"I guess even back then, you were right. We did have to struggle and hurt for a long time, but like you said, everything fell into place and it looks like everything will be okay.

"Right. Now, let's get to the well before my mother starts pulling out wedding catalogs from the 70's, when she got married." Kagome laughed as she dragged Inuyasha to the well.

They both jumped in and arrived safely on the other side, although Inuyasha still found himself nervously holding his breath. He sighed in relief when he found they had landed back in his era safely and quickly helped Kagome out of the well. "I can't wait to tell the others about how well my family took the news. Sango's going to be excited, I just know it!" Kagome giggled as she and Inuyasha started making they're way from the well and towards the village.

They hadn't traveled more than 20 feet before they saw Shippo at full run towards Kagome, crying her name. "Kagome! Help!" Shippo cried as he practically slammed into Kagome, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing.

"Woa, Shippo, what's got you so upset?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aiko's sick. She woke up today burning up with fever and she's only getting worse." Shippo cried. "Miroku says if they can't get her fever down...Kagome, I don't want her to die!" Shippo sobbed even harder as he continued to speak and burry his face In Kagome's stomach.

Kagome gulped hard as she watched Inuyasha's face pale. Inuyasha looked as if he might be sick as he locked eyes with Kagome. "Inuyasha, let's get to Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha nodded as Kagome leapt onto Inuyasha's back as he scooped up Shippo and made a break for the village.

'Aiko, don't you die on me, dammit, we're coming!' Inuyasha mind cried as he blindly ran back to the village.

They got there in record time, although it felt longer than only a couple of minutes, to find people gathered outside of their friend's hut. They were all standing around, praying for the child while others curiously tried to peek into the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome made their way through the crowd and entered the quiet hut.

"Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha are back." Shippo said softly as he approached the distressed couple who were sitting at they're daughter's side. Aiko's face was colored a ghostly white with a bluish tint under her eyes and across her lips. Sweat beaded down her skin as her tiny body shivered with each rattled breath she took. Kagome cringed when the little girl coughed violently, almost sounding like a barking dog.

"Kagome, she's so sick. She seemed fine yesterday, what happened?" Sango pleaded, her voice sounding desperate for answers.

"Looks like pneumonia. It can take a person down quick." Kagome said.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Sango asked.

"The time I spent away from here made me realize how much I like helping people, so I went to school to become a doctor. A healer, if you will." Kagome smiled at her accomplishment.

"So your job is to heal the sick? That's great, can you help Aiko, please Kagome?" Sango begged.

"You know, my brother has left over medicine from when he had an ear infection last week, I'll go grab it and ibuprofen to bring down her fever. In the mean time, keep her body cool and dry to help keep her fever under control." Kagome ordered and quickly left.

"Let me take you, it'll be faster." Inuyasha called as he rushed out the hut to Kagome and virtually threw her on his back while he took off at a fast pace back to the well.

"It'll only take me a couple of minutes, I'll be right back." Kagome said when they reached the well. She prepared to jump when Inuyasha suddenly caught her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Kagome, please hurry." Inuyasha said as he let her go.

"I promise I'll hurry. We'll do what we can to save her." Kagome smiled as she jumped into the well. She looked up and felt her chest twist in pain as she stared into Inuyasha's golden orbs. They were filled with worry and fear but still they danced with a light of hope. When Kagome felt the hands of time start to warp around her, she whispered, "I love you Inuyasha" and his face vanished as she transported back to her era.

Inuyasha was perplexed when Kagome disappeared. He heard her loud and clear and just then his chest twisted in agony and the sudden need to return to Aiko over took him and he hurried back to the village in hopes the very instincts that drove him back were wrong.

End of Chapter

(A/N) Sorry it took me so freakin' long to update this story. You might say I had writer's coma. Lol. But now that I've decided which route this story is going to take, it'll be easier to finish. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I got to get things moving so that this story can be finished, but I'll try not to move too fast. Thanks all!

Sunny


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unexpected changes

"Mom! I need help." Kagome called as she ran into her house.

"Kagome? Help? Are you okay? Sota?" Kagome's mom frantically called back.

"No, it's not me, it's Aiko." Kagome said.

"Aiko?"

"She's Sango and Miroku's five year old daughter, the one I've told you about back in Inuyasha's time. She's really sick and I'm pretty sure it's pneumonia." Kagome breathed out as quick and clear as she could.

"Oh dear. Is there anything I can do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"If you could find Sota's penicillin, ibuprofen, and thermometer. I'm going to grab ice packs, towels and blankets along with some ramen." Kagome said and hurried to grab the things she listed while her mother went upstairs to find the medication and thermometer.

"Hun, the thermometer is broken, do you need me to go buy a new one?" Kagome's mother called from upstairs.

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine with out one, I need to hurry. Where is my down blanket?" Kagome called back.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to wrap a sick child in a down blanket? What if she's allergic?"

"Good point, mom. Thanks, I'll just bring these comforters." Kagome snatched the heavy blankets, threw them in a duffle bag and then grabbed the ice packs from the freezer. 'Sota, I hope you don't bang yourself up today because you're not going to be happy when you get home to no ice packs', Kagome thought to herself as she put them into travel cooler.

"Ok, here's the ibuprofen and some vapor rub, the penicillin is in the fridge." Kagome's mother said as she put her items in the duffle bag. Kagome grabbed the pink bottle and placed it in the cooler with the ice packs.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said as she zipped the duffle bag up and prepared to leave.

"Kagome, tell your friends I'm praying for Aiko's speedy recovery." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter while Kagome made her way to the door.

"Thanks again, I will. Love you mom." Kagome called back.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her, considering the awkward luggage she was hauling, to the well. She tossed her duffle bag and cooler in the well and leapt in right after them. Kagome closed her eyes as she prepared to travel through time, praying and hoping everything would be okay when she got to the other side, but instead of the familiar weightlessness and warm, purple light, Kagome was met with loud crashing and a cold blunt force before the darkness took her.

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha had just returned to Sango and Miroku's hut to find Aiko in no better condition. The only difference was, she was awake, for the most part. Her eyes were glazed over with fever and pain as she coughed violently. Inuyasha sank to her side and smiled as much as he could when she looked up at him.

"Inuyasha...cough...I don't feel good." Aiko said with a strained whisper.

"I know little love, I know. My friend has gone to get some medicines that will help you feel better. You need to get well so you can show her how cute you are in that new dress your mommy made for you." Inuyasha said softly.

"Will you give me a hug? They always make me feel better." Aiko asked as her voice softened even more. Inuyasha obliged and took the little girl into his arms. He shrank back at how hot and clammy her skin was, but he wasn't about to deny a sick child a hug. "Mmmm, you give such good hugs.".

"Yea, well, if I don't give good hugs, you wouldn't come back for more, would you?" Inuyasha said with a lump in his throat.

"I'll always come back for more hugs from you." Aiko looked up at Inuyasha and smiled at him for the last time, but the smile faded as a new fit of coughing racked Aiko's tiny body and flakes of blood flew from her mouth as she seemed to be unable of catching a decent breath of air, sending panic through every one in the room. Just when the coughing seemed to subside, Aiko drew in one last gasp of air, then she stilled as her body ceased to function and die.

Nothing makes you feel as helpless as when watching a child die and there's nothing you can do. This is how Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku felt when they realized that Aiko was truly dead. It was so unexpected, especially with help on the way. Hope was withing reach, but now it was cruelly torn from their grasp and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Fate is a big stick and can leave quite a mark. Inuyasha felt the sting as he handed Miroku his baby girl. Miroku took her with quivering hands and tears started to roll down his cheeks as he cradled her like a baby. Sango wept over his shoulder and when she touched the child's face, sobbed as only a mother could cry in the face of such tragedy. Shippo was in pure shock, confused really. He had been holding his breath since Aiko took her last and when he let it out, it sounded as if he had been kicked in the stomach, for that was how hard this new realization hit him.

Inuyasha backed away, like a frightened animal and eventually tumbled out of the hut. He got to his feet and made a mad dash towards the well. He had to get to Kagome, his instincts told him to get to her. He reached the well and without even blinking or slowing his pace, leapt right in at lightening speed.

All that could be heard from the village was a loud, earth shattering 'THUD', then another and then another. When the pounding stopped, it was quiet for a moment, then a heart wrenching howl could be heard across the land. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were momentarily distracted from their grief and found themselves curious as to what could be making such a racket.

"Should we go investigate?" Miroku asked flatly. Sango swallowed hard and nodded and Shippo did the same. Miroku carefully swaddled Aiko in a blanket, much like they did when she was only an infant, only after he and Sango gently kissed her on the forehead, Miroku covered her face and laid her down on her futon and the three left to find the source of the disturbance.

They didn't have to walk long before they found themselves in the clearing, only feet away from the well. Suddenly, Inuyasha leapt out of the well, ran a few feet, turned around and sped back towards the well and rocketed himself into the old wooden time machine. Instead of seeing the blinding purplish light, the group's ears were met with a horrifying crash and then a sob from the bottom of the well.

"Inuyasha! What's going on?" Miroku called down.

"She's gone." Inuyasha's voice was low, as if he hadn't even heard Miroku and was talking to himself.

Miroku's chest twisted in terror. "Who's gone?", he called back down, not wanting to hear the answer.

"First Kagome is torn from us for ten years and now Aiko and if things couldn't get worse..." Inuyasha jump out of the well, surprising Miroku and the look on his face could have melted stone. He looked enraged, desperate, sad and lost all at once. "...the well's sealed and Kagome's lost to us again."

The three friends gasped at Inuyasha's words. Why would the well seal so suddenly? Just when they thought they were going to all live in peace and happiness, this had to happen. In just a few short days Kagome was returned to them and then both Aiko and Kagome, gone.

Inuyasha sank slowly to his knees, as if he was visibly being weighed down by all the emotional baggage he had carried from Kagome's departure to this moment, and cried. As the sobs came, he started pounding his fists into the ground, as if willing Kagome to return this instant, but when she failed to pop over the well, Inuyasha cried harder until it all became too much for him and he passed out, hoping to never wake to this nightmare he was living.

Kagome woke to find herself surrounded by darkness. She could make out her cooler laying inches away from her head and it was broken open and the ice packs had melted and the penicillin bottle had cracked as well, spilling it's contents onto the ground. Panic rose in Kagome as she realized Aiko was doomed now with the medication spilled and contaminated.

When Kagome tried to move, she found her self in excruciating pain. Her legs wouldn't move when commanded because of the pain caused by just thinking about moving and her left arm was bent in a funny position and trapped under her body. Kagome closed her eyes as tears leaked through her lids and she did the only thing she could think of and screamed.

"HHEEELLLPPP! PLEASE HELP!" Kagome cried in frustration. 'What in the world is going on? Am I in my era or the past? Were's Inuyasha?' Kagome's confused mind worked to find answers but when her frantic mother's voice was heard above her head, she knew something happened and she never made it to the other side. 'God, not again. Inuyasha, I'm sorry I failed you'. And with that, Kagome let the hopelessness take her over as her mind drifted into a pain induced sleep.

For reasons beyond control, the well failed to work and although everyone had their suspicions, no body said anything. Some people thought it was because Aiko died and others feel that maybe Kagome wasn't meant to exist in Inuyasha's time. No matter what the reason, the well was sealed separating the two people who were meant for each other, and time would pass leaving only scars and painful memories for all parties involved in fate's cruel design leaving the most commonly asked but scarcely answered question...

...why?

...End of Chapter...

(A/N) o.O :sweat drop: Sorry again this chapter was short, but I have reasons for bringing this one out so soon. But, there I go again. I told you I'd try and I've made it this far without killing any one off, so give me that much credit if you will. We'll see how lives change for the Inuyasha group in chapters to come, so please review honestly and I'll try to get more out there.

I wrote this chapter out of pure frustration and sadness, but this chapter was also written with a heavy heart as a year has now passed since the death of a special little guy and it's for him I'm going to finish this story differently then intended. Bradley, you always said "If I don't give good hugs, no one will come back for more" and that statement shows true as I see all the people your hugs have affected and you can bet when my time comes to leave this earth, I'm hoping you'll have one of your famous hugs waiting for me when I get there. Love you little buddy.

In Loving Memory

Bradley J. Amundson

July 12,1988-Aug. 22, 2004


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Will we ever meet again?

...beep...beep...Kagome...awake?...beep...beep

Every thing was fuzzy, her body, her sight. All her senses felt dulled and her body vaguely ached, but her mind was barely able to process all that was going on for her to feel pain. Kagome swore she dreamt something awful had happened, and it had something to do with Inuyasha, but her mind was too fuzzy to be able to put her finger on it. 'Inuyasha? Will you be here when I wake?' Kagome's tired mind thought drowsily as consciousness took a hold of her.

Her eyes lids felt sticky as she weakly pried them open and her throat was unpleasantly dry. The moment her eyes met light, every thing seemed to blur as the room started to spin, causing Kagome to groan in agony. When everything slowed back down, Kagome first took note of the feeling of warm flesh against her hand. Some body was in the room with her, she wasn't alone. Kagome sought out the owner of the hand and saw it was her little brother, Sota, and he was asleep with his head on the foot of her bed. Just when Kagome was starting to make sense of things, Sota stirred and woke a bit.

"Hey..kid." Kagome squeezed out. Her voice failed her as she tried to speak, surprising Kagome at how weak she sounded to even herself. Sota sat bolt upright when he heard her voice, his eyes were as wide as they would be if Kagome had just jumped from behind a dark corner and yelled "BOO!".

"Kagome! You're awake. Thank god, sis, you had us all really scared there for a while. How you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty? What happened any way? Why'd you end up here in the first place?" Sota bombarded.

Kagome held up a finger, and softly said "water?", while pointing at her mouth.

"Oh, yea, I bet you're thirsty." Sota said while pouring her a glass of ice water and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Kagome said a little more clearly after taking a drinking , instantly refreshing her dry, parched mouth. "Now, one thing at a time. What happened?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Mom found you in pieces at the bottom of the well. It's been hell trying to convince the doctors that you're not suicidal." Sota said.

"Yea? How long was I out?" Kagome questioned.

"Um, little over a week now. Almost two. So what happened?" Sota asked again.

"Wow, two weeks. I'm not sure what happened. I remember we went back to Inuyasha's time and Aiko was sick with what looked to be pneumonia and I came back here to get medicine and the last thing I remember was waking up just a few minutes ago." Kagome went quiet as she thought about what happened, then she asked, nervously, "where is Inuyasha?".

"He's not here. You were alone when mom found you." Sota said slowly.

Kagome gulped. 'Alone?' "Sota, hasn't Inuyasha been back since? Wasn't he worried?" Kagome's voice broke as she spoke.

"No Kagome, I'm sorry. He's gone." Sota said, his voice strained as he spoke those terrible words.

"So I'm alone?" Kagome asked as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"No, sis. I'm still here with you, and that'll never change." Sota sat forward and hugged his older sister.

"Thanks Sota. You're the best little brother any one could ask for." Kagome said as she hugged back.

"You need to rest. I'll call mom after I get back to the house. She had to work today and grandfather has tours to give if he wants to make bills with money left over." Sota explained.

"Well, if you didn't eat there so much, they'd be able to save some money." Kagome teased.

"I can't help it if mom's cooking is good. Besides, she makes that special tea for me when I'm sick and when I had that ear infection, I couldn't help but stay a couple of days." Sota smiled back.

"So, what's in store for me now?" Kagome suddenly asked as Sota prepared to get up and leave.

"A lot of recovering. You're lucky you didn't break your back, let alone, both your arms. You had a dislocated shoulder and had to be put in traction. You're left leg didn't fare as well, though. Your knee was separated and ligaments were torn, so you were put into surgery right away and they had to put in pins and reconstruct your knee cap. It's going to take a while, but you're stubborn enough, you'll get through this, no problem." Sota smiled one of his 'little brother' reassuring smiles.

"In other words, months of physical therapy? I would expect that for these types of injuries. Anything else?" Kagome sighed.

"You know, you almost died, too." Sota said lowly.

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"You were face down in the soft dirt and the force of the impact had collapsed one of your lungs and if the paramedics didn't get to you as fast as they did, you would have suffocated as your body sunk into the dirt." Sota explained.

God he looked like hell. Kagome had finally realized upon closer inspection that he had dark circles under his eyes. The whites of his eyes were red and dull. He looked tired and overly stressed. "You need sleep." Kagome said.

"So do you." Sota said flatly.

Kagome threw an extra pillow at the foot of her bed and moved over herself and patted the spot she had created. "You can use one of the millions of blankets on me. I think I'm over done", she laughed. Sota smiled and at the offer of a bed, what ever life he had was drained right out of him as he took up her offer and climbed into the bed and instantly fell asleep.

'Inuyasha, what happened? Why didn't I wake in your arms?' Kagome's mind questioned as she watched her brother sleep. After trying to mentally figure out answers to so many confusing questions, Kagome fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Kagome woke up feeling better than the last time she awoke. Kagome looked around the room for Sota and found that there was no body around. Kagome looked to her night stand and saw a piece of folded paper with her name on it. When she unfolded it, she saw it was Sota's writing. He said he had classes today, but called home to let every one know she had woken up.

"Hey, so you are awake." Kagome's mother broke through her thoughts, surprising her a bit.

"Hi mom. Sorry about giving you a scare." Kagome said.

"Oh I'd say you gave me more than a scare. I think I've gotten a little greyer." Kagome's mother said, inspecting her hair. "As long as you're ok now, I don't mind a few greys."

"Sota told me that I was pretty bad off." Kagome said.

"You were, but I knew you'd pull through. You're so strong and we're going to be here with you through this." Kagome's mother reassured.

"Thank you mom." Kagome said. "So I guess this means I'm sealed away from Inuyasha." Kagome's voice cracked when she spoke the horrible truth.

"Honey, I'm sorry. There's still hope, I just..."

"Mother, don't. Don't say that every thing will be alright in the end, because it's just not meant to be." Kagome cried.

At the sight of her daughter in such despair, Mrs. Higurashi cried as well. Kagome had worked her butt off for over seven years and just when happiness was within her daughter's reach, fate had to cruelly rip it away.

"Mom, it's over. The past shall remain just that, past. And now I have to work for a new future, so just for future references, for all points and purposes, Inuyasha is dead because he would have never lived to this time." Kagome looked up at her mother through pained chocolate eyes.

"If that's how you want to except it, that's how we'll take it. Kagome, just remember that there will always be hope, as long as you live and breathe, there's hope." Kagome's mother said gently as she gave her daughter a hug. "I have to get back to work, I just wanted to stop by on my break. I'll stop by on my way home from work."

"That's fine, mom. Be safe." Kagome said.

"I love you." Mrs. Higurashi stated as she left.

"Love you to mom." Kagome smiled and went to watching t.v.

As Sota had said, Kagome faced a lot of new challenges in her healing process. She spent hours in physical therapy and it took her a couple of weeks before her leg would hold under her weight wile assisted. Walking was a different matter. It became so frustrating that something that was just a normal part of every day life, became an every day challenge. But every day she would get mad at herself for not having walked yet that she pushed herself beyond her limits, usually earning a scolding from her therapist.

After almost three months of therapy, Kagome walked for the first time across the room. It was slow and surprisingly painful. Kagome had lost so much muscle tone, she felt like a newborn fawn trying out her legs for the first time. After Kagome had reached her trainer's arms, she was dripping in sweat and crying from pain and loneliness. This was a very big moment in her life and none of her loved ones were there to witness it. Kagome felt almost betrayed, but knew she couldn't hold it against them.

Her family tried so hard to be there as much as they could for her physical therapy, but seeing how they all had lives of their own, she found herself alone a lot. Hojo became a regular at the hospital. After hearing about her 'accident', he stopped by a lot with healthy treats for her to aid in her recovery. Some days he would sit with her as she laid in her bed after a good days' workout, and catch her up with what was going on, on the outside.

"So Ayumi agreed to marry him? That's wonderful. You know she is such the romantic, we thought she'd never marry. I bet it's going to be a beautiful wedding." Kagome said as she smiled at Hojo's happy news.

"They're all pulling for you, Kagome. We were all pretty shaken up when we heard the news of your accident and after all the time it took for you to be healthy again. But we're all so proud of you, too. You know, with your test scores, you will be able to get into any hospital, no problem. By the way, have you figured what field you want to go into?" Hojo asked.

"Actually, I want to be in emergency medicine." Kagome smiled as she blushed. She had spent three months in the hospital and saw what came through the emergency room and she still wanted to get caught up in the madness.

"You think you could handle such a job? I mean you are constantly on the move." Hojo asked, looking her up and down, skeptically.

"There's nothing I'd love more. I prefer to be right there when the patient needs me the most and put them back together. I have my own reasons." Kagome smiled warmly as she recalled the times she'd rush to Inuyasha's side to mend his near-fatal wounds. Tears weld up in her eyes when she recalled little Aiko and how sick she was. Kagome knew that if she could have only gotten through the well, she could have saved the little girl. But with the medical technology (or lack there of) of that time, Aiko was doomed the second the bottle of penicillin spilled onto the ground.

"I bet for what ever reason you have, Kagome, it's a good one. And you are such a good person, that would be the perfect position for you." Hojo smiled.

"And you, Hojo? What field would you want to go into." Kagome asked.

"Medical research and advances. I want to cure cancer." Hojo said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's right up your alley. Hey, you know, they're talking about letting me out of here in a couple of weeks if I continue to progress well. Maybe, after I get out, you and I could go see a movie or something?" Kagome asked.

"I'd love to. How about I even pick you up from the hospital? I promise, I'll be here, waiting. You won't be alone."

"I'm glad I have a friend like you, Hojo. Thank you." Kagome smiled warmly at him. 'Since when did he become so charming?' Kagome asked herself.

"Well, I'll see you in a day or two. I'll give you a call once I know for certain." Hojo said as he gathered his things and left.

Kagome's heart twisted after Hojo left. She felt as if she had betrayed herself, betrayed Inuyasha. One thing Kagome had to hold on to was the fact Inuyasha insisted she'd be happy and she knew that moving on with her life would help reach that goal of being happy and start healing old wounds. 'Just remember he was you first and only true love.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hopefully he'll meet me in the after life. One way or another, we'll be together again." Kagome thought out loud as she found herself in her usual situation by the end of the night, alone and lonely.

...End of Chappy...

Ok, I am really having fun with this story. I've got so many ideas for where it'll go next. He he, nothing can stop me now! Any way, I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are so loyal! Big hugs for every one! **:HUGS: **Any way, I'd like reply to **kagome88888**. There are actually different strands of pneumonia out there, the most common type is walking pneumonia which starts like a cold and lasts for a week or more and usually gets worse and can have long term effects. Ever since I was 18 months old, every year just like clock work, I would get pneumonia that would literally strike over night, I would wake up with a dry fever (the ones you never sweat from and your skin feels ice cold, yet burning up at the same time) and it would feel like I was trying to breathe under water. The coughing is the worse side effect, it sounds just like a seal bark and the force can cause your lungs to collapse, not to mention the chest spasms that occur under such stress.

I have now been pneumonia free for almost four years, one more year to go and I will no longer be as susceptible to it! Btw, my Slayers fanfic, DAWN, was written towards the end of week one out of two and a half weeks of being sick with a bad case of pneumonia.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Where are we going?

"Shippo, you're going to have speed up if you want to get stronger!" Inuyasha called as he sped through the forest, the scenery only a blur of colors as he dodged obstacles and continued running.

"Inuyasha! I'm not as fast as you! I'm just a...OOF!" Shippo yelled as he stumbled and lost his balance, sending him crashing and rolling to the ground. Inuyasha stopped and went to the fallen youngster.

Towering over Shippo as he sat, sulking, on the cold dirt, Inuyasha sighed. "You're not a 'kid' any more. You're growing up and it's my job to make sure that you get stronger as you grow. Even if that means taking a tumble every now and then." Inuyasha gave Shippo a half smile and held his hand out to Shippo, who took it gratefully and brought himself back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. Hey, you ever think we'll see her again?" Shippo asked, meaning Kagome as 'her'. Since the well sealed over a year ago, no one really spoke Kagome's name and they rarely spoke of Aiko's death because it reminded them of the two people they loved the most and lost.

"Feh, I don't know. If you keep your wits about you, maybe you'll live to see her time and find her for me, but I doubt that'll I see her again in my life time." Inuyasha said with a scowl. "But who knows what life will give us the next time around. Maybe we're just destined to only find each other as we move from one life to another, but we're not meant to be together, that I've seen." Inuyasha patted the top of Shippo's head and sighed heavily.

Shippo's heart fell to his knees to hear Inuyasha sound so broken and hopeless. Shippo wanted to see Kagome again, but he wanted to see Kagome with Inuyasha even more. "Well, then let's get back to running. Maybe if you make yourself stronger, you'll live long enough to prove fate wrong and be with her again. I know fate isn't so cruel to take you two away from each other three times in a life time."

"Twice." Inuyasha corrected.

"No, three. First Kikyou, I know it was fated for her demise so Kagome could be born and given to us and then when the well first sealed and then last year..." Shippo realized not only had he reopened up old wounds, but was pouring large amounts of salt into them as he spoke. "I'm sorry" was all he said.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, talking about Kikyou." Inuyasha said. "But you're right, let's get back to running. I'm already watching your leg muscles deteriorate." With that, Inuyasha turned on his heals and bolted off like a shot.

"Inuyasha! Come on! My legs still aren't as long as yours!" Shippo wined as he took off after the hanyou.

The two ran through the forest and never slowed their pace as they exited the woods and flew across an open field, scaring a few of the villagers and their oxen as the two ran past. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as he watched the faces of the surprised villagers, but Shippo felt guilty and called out "Sorry! Training!" behind him as they disappeared out of sight. Their feet pounded on the ground as they neared the village and Inuyasha slowed to a walk, and Shippo was extremely happy for the new change of pace, slow.

"Let's go see Miroku and Sango. It's been a few days and I bet Sango would like the company." Inuyasha said. The past few weeks, Sango had lost that spark in her eye and fell ill. She had her good days, but they were outnumbered by bad days. Sango spent most of her days either in bed or sitting in a corner, reading or crying. Her world had been torn apart after the departure of her daughter and best friend and she grieved hard.

"Yea, that would be nice. We've been working out so hard, we barely get to see them any more, huh?" Shippo commented, suddenly feeling guilty for not being around as much as he should for his grieving friends.

As they came to Miroku and Sango's hut, Inuyasha could smell the rich smell of burning sage. His face twisted in confusion as did Shippo's. 'Why in the world would they be burning sage? We haven't had any demon attacks for a long time', Inuyasha questioned himself. They hesitantly entered the hut and as Inuyasha was about to say 'hey all', he saw the reason for the burning sage and froze in place.

Miroku was bent over Sango in prayer and softly crying. Sango appeared to be sleeping, but her features and scent said other wise. Her face had grey tones around the eyes and lips and her jaw had gone slightly slack. Her hands laid relaxed on her chest that had stilled in death. Shippo took in the sight and gulped hard. Even her hair was lifeless. The smell of death mingled with the burning sage, but it's presence well known.

"Miroku?" Was all Inuyasha could get out.

"She passed this morning, in her sleep. She is happier now, I know. She has found Aiko and they're both smiling down on us from the heavens. Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't send for you, but Sango asked that her death not be a burden to you or Shippo." Miroku said, his eyes never leaving his love.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Inuyasha said.

"This isn't fair!" Shippo burst out causing the two occupants of the room to look at him. "I mean, it's not like we all met under the best of circumstances. We had all suffered some kind of tragedy that brought us all together. We were all we had left in the world, you, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Kagome. I felt like we were always a family, strange, but a pack none-the-less. Then Kagome was taken from us, but we were given Aiko and just when our family was going to be complete again with the return of Kagome, they were both taken. And now Sango!" Shippo broke and started crying. "Are you two going to die on me too!"

That statement made both men gulp and look each other in the eye. Poor Shippo, being immortal wasn't something Shippo had quite grasped yet. Although he was a young adult, he was still young and death still a foreign concept. How was Inuyasha to explain that even if Miroku and Inuyasha were to live to old age, Shippo would still have to say good bye at a relatively young age.

"Shippo, will you walk with me?" Inuyasha said in an almost 'fatherly' tone. Shippo nodded and they left, but not with out a prayer for Sango first.

"Did you want to say something?" Shippo asked as they walked through the forest.

"I know that it's been pretty hard, these past several months. And you're right, it isn't fair. But I've been doing a lot of thinking myself and our conversation today has had me thinking all the more." Inuyasha started.

"Yea? What about?" Shippo asked.

"Well, life in general. Shippo, listen. You have to understand that at some point, in the future, our time will come and for humans, that time comes sooner than Demons. As you know, hanyou's don't live as long as demons as well."

"What are you trying to say? I know Miroku and you will die before me. I'm not that ignorant. I just wish things don't have to be that way." Shippo said.

"What, you'd rather we all die on the same death bed, holding hands?" Inuyasha asked and gave a small laugh.

"No. That is a bit extreme, isn't it?" Shippo laughed a bit himself. "I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"That you will leave me alone, without any one left, who will I love? Who will I call 'family'?"

"That is a tough question. Shippo, you'll one day have a family of your own and they'll remind you of all the loved ones you've lost in your life and when that time comes, you'll be able to look back on these days and smile at happier times. I promise you, you'll never be alone, the same way I have." Inuyasha's voice broke at the thought of Shippo one day finding a mate and starting a family. The same family Inuyasha wished for Kagome and himself.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Shippo said with a lump in his throat. Never had Inuyasha been so, poetic, so 'fatherly'. 'I guess when you've lost as much as he has, you tend to grow up a lot.' Shippo thought to himself.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of a clearing and was staring off into the distance. Shippo stopped and looked at Inuyasha then to were he was staring. The well sat only a few feet from were they stood and it looked menacing. The grass had grown tall around the old wooden structure and moss had started to form on the edge of the well's old walls.

Shippo walked up to the well, bent over the edge, and peered down the black opening. "Hello!" Shippo called down and smiled when the well returned his call. Shippo looked back at Inuyasha, then back down the well. "Kagome! I miss you!" Shippo leaned in to hear the response. "I miss you, miss you" was what was returned, as if it could have been Kagome herself.

"That's interesting. What made you think of doing that?" Inuyasha asked.

"When I was younger, before Aiko was born, I use to come here to sit and think. I'd yell into the well because it made me feel better and sometimes I could almost hear Kagome's voice calling 'I love you', or 'I miss you'. And you know what? It really did help. I guess I didn't come back here that much after Aiko was born, so I've almost forgotten about that little trick." Shippo explained.

"I see. You know kid, you're more grown up than I thought." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks. Inuyasha, I'm going home and relaxing. My legs are killing me, you can stay here if you'd like. I'm sure Miroku's going to have a funeral for Sango tomorrow, so we should get to bed early." Shippo said and bound off for the hut Inuyasha shared with him.

Inuyasha sank to the ground, with his back to the well, letting the memories take him to happier times, when they were younger. The thought had never occurred to them that they could be separated the way they had been. Shippo had been right, though. It seems that the biggest tragedies in their lives are what brought them together. No, it was really Kagome that had brought them together as a group. She was never quick to judge a person on first impressions and she always brought out the best in people. Inuyasha knew she had brought out the best in him. If left to his own devices, he would have become a mindless demon years ago, but here he sat, a hanyou. Not human, nor demon and at the same time, both. He had strength beyond human capability, he felt passionately. He now had compassion for others where as before, he would knock a human down and keep walking away.

"Kagome, I love you" Inuyasha whispered into the well and when the well returned "I love you", Inuyasha smiled softly and left with those words in his heart and returned home.

"Inuyasha. I miss you." A now healed Kagome whispered into the well. She leaned on the edge and said a silent prayer for her friends on the other side. She was, of course, unaware of current affairs on the other side. Even though Kagome swore to move on, a piece of her was still held back and unable to move on.

"Kagome! Where are you?" A man's voice called from outside. "We're going to be late!"

"Coming Hojo!" Kagome called and hurried outside the well house. The past year had also brought a change in life for Kagome. She and Hojo spent a lot of time together and after Hojo took over his family's practice, he hired Kagome on as his pediatrician and she loved her job. She thought working in the er would be fun, but found out different. It was very demanding on body and soul and became emotionally draining for Kagome. But helping sick and injured kids is what brought joy to Kagome now. She loved using the phrase "every thing will be okay, just wait and see" because she was usually right.

Kagome was now living with Hojo in his apartment that was attached to his practice. Hojo had also gotten into his dream job. He had developed some of the most advanced cancer research in the world. They were looking at hormones in fish as a possible source for cancer treatment and were seeing great improvement in their lab rats.

Hojo and Kagome came off as being a great couple. Hojo felt strongly for Kagome and Kagome, although not returning his affections in full, had feelings for him too. His positive out look and good nature were a big plus and very desirable in a man, but Kagome knew there was something still missing. But for the most part, Kagome was content and that's all she could ask for out of life.

"They won't hold the reservations for very long, so let's hurry to the restaurant." Hojo said as Kagome hurried over to him.

"Leaving so soon, Kagome?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Yea, I just wanted to come by for a little while, and you know, visit." Kagome said.

"Sure, well, you two have a good night."

"Thanks gramps, you too. I love you!" Kagome called to her grandfather as Hojo hurried her away.

"Love you too, Kagome." Her grandfather replied with a smile on his face.

..:End of Chappy:..

A/N: Ok, there's the next chapter. I'm trying not to hurry things along too fast, but trust me, I've got some real plot twists up my sleeve, you may think you know what's coming, but don't say I didn't warn you when you can't get your head to stop spinning! Again, I'd love to thank you guys who've reviewed, I need em' to keep me inspired. And for those who aren't reviewing, one word for you, 'lazy'. Well, love you guys lots, keep your eyes out for the next chapter! And yes, I'm updating fast because if half of you are as frustrated as I am about fanfics in progress taking forever and a day, then you understand.

-Sunny


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Confidence in Friends.

"Kagome? May I speak with you?" Hojo called from his desk in the apartment he had shared with Kagome over the past four years.

"What's up?" Kagome asked. She went over to his desk and saw he was looking over some bills and looking them up online. She sighed, knowing he was going to start griping about the clinic's spendings.

"Why am I showing a restock on Advair when I know our pharmacy hasn't scripted any out?" Hojo asked in a level tone.

"Well, I had a patient who had a nasty case of bronchitis only to find out he had asthma too. Seeing how the mom had no insurance and was paying out of pocket, I saw no harm in giving her samples of antibiotics and some Advair to help ease the asthma and an inhaler for emergency." Kagome simply stated. She slightly smiled to herself at her good deeds. However, Hojo did not.

"Yea, I see a low number in inventory on those types of things too. Kagome, I'm in the running for a large grant, so I need to concentrate on my research, which means money is going to be tight and you can't be giving free medicines to every patient who comes through that door. Specially these expensive ones. When I get my grant, things will be better, just you wait and see." Hojo said, his stern face twisting with a sweet smile.

Kagome smiled in return. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind. So when is the big banquet dinner?" Kagome asked.

"The grant banquet will be held on Friday, oh and I have reservations for your family if they'd wish to come. We have a complimentary limo that we can pick them up in." Hojo's eyes were smiling as he talked about Kagome's family. He had always held a high respect for her grandfather and he loved Sota for his athletic side and would always tell him he wish he had a little brother like him.

"I'm sure my family would love to come along. I don't know a bout Grandfather, though. It seems lately, as if he expects you to leap from behind a corner and go "boo". I guess he's just getting jumpy in his old age." Kagome mused.

"I guess." Hojo laughed, nervously. 'Does he think I might have unpure intentions for his granddaughter? He should trust me better than that.' Hojo thought.

"Um, I'm going out for a bit, thought I'd stop by home and visit." Kagome said softly.

"So are you going to tell me yet?" Hojo asked as he leaned over his desk and looked at her.

"Tell you what?" Kagome asked.

"Why every year, around this time, you go to your family shrine to 'visit' and yet, at the same time it seems to pain you to go. Why?" Hojo asked. He saw right through her. He had been giving her time, knowing there was something painful in her mysterious past that she refused to talk about.

"You're right. Let's just say there are ghosts where happy memories should be. I'm sorry, but I don't feel ready to talk yet. Ok?" Kagome asked, uncharacteristically timid.

"That's ok, I understand that some wounds take longer to heal than most. Just know I'm here when you're ready to talk." Hojo said kindly.

"Thanks. See you later." Kagome smiled as she left the apartment. It felt good to know Hojo was there for her, without much question and always understanding.

She smiled as she drove to her family's house, knowing a visit with them would make her feel better too. Knowing her mom, she would instantly insist she cook something up, or already be in the kitchen baking something good smelling. Hopefully Sota would be home with his pregnant wife. Kagome loved Etsu, she was such a sweet woman and would be the perfect mother. 'Wow, I'm going to be an auntie.' Kagome thought happily to herself. She was so happy for Sota and Etsu, yet at the same time she envied them. They had the life Kagome wished desperately for herself and Inuyasha, but it was time now to be moving on and working on a new plan of action.

Suddenly, Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by a pair of bright headlights in her lane. Some idiot was on the wrong side of the road. Everything slowed down as Kagome honked and flashed her lights. She figured the guy had to drunk or along the same lines. Kagome yelled in frustration as she slammed on the brakes and straightened her arms, bracing herself for impact, and suddenly turned the steering wheel. After that, time sped up as she heard the shrieking of tires and gravel being thrown everywhere.

Kagome hadn't realized she closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she was relieved to see that the two other innocent cars that were on the road safe and confused. "Are you okay?" The driver of on car called to her. Kagome got out of her car and inspected it.

The car had landed safely and without incident on the side of the road. It was dusty and the paint was pitted from the spray of gravel, but other than that, there was no sign of an impact of any kind. "I'm fine, anybody need medical assistance? I'm a doctor, so if anyone's hurt, let me help." Kagome called to the two cars.

"We're fine." Called the first car.

"We're okay as well." Called the second car as a couple stepped out. "Was that idiot driving on the wrong side of the road?" A woman asked. "Kagome? Is that you?" She asked as Kagome turned to face her.

"Etsu? Sota?" Kagome asked, flabbergasted.

"Kagome! Wow, what a small world. Sis, you sure you're okay?" Sota asked.

"Fine. Just a case of jumbled nerves. How about you guys? Etsu, you sure you're fine? We don't need to get you to a hospital?" Kagome asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Sota didn't even get close, he just saw the car, saw you swerve, so he ducked to the side of the road. We're fine as well with a case of jumbled nerves." Etsu said sweetly.

"Alright, well, follow me home, I take it that is where you're going?" Kagome asked.

"You guessed right." Sota said.

They both took off, heading for the Higurashi shrine and it wasn't long before they arrived, thankfully, without incident.

"Mom! Gramps! Guess who we found on the way here." Sota called as the three entered the house.

Mrs. Higurashi came from the kitchen and smiled warmly when she saw that all her kids were home for a nice evening. "Kagome, I'm so glad you're here. Any special reason?" She asked.

"No, not really. I wanted to come by and cheer myself up, you know." Kagome said softly.

"That's ok dear, I'm just glad you're home." Kagome's mom returned warmly. "So, was the trip safe for you three?" She asked as if she already knew the answer. The three of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I think we'd better talk about that over dinner." Sota said.

"Ok." Kagome's mom simply said, giving her children a sideways glance, obviously confused, yet curious. At this point the mention of her children and danger didn't faze her too bad, seeing how they seemed unharmed, it couldn't have been too serious.

"Oh wow! That must have been quite a scare, Kagome. I'm so glad you kept your wits about you and escaped uninjured." Kagome's mom said over the dinner table. "Dad, pass me the rice balls, please."

"Hmm, seems to me you were safer in the care of that Inuyasha fella." Kagome's granfather stated as he handed the rice balls to Kaogme's mom. "Why isn't Hojo with you anyway? You know in my day, it was just unheard of, letting a young lady go unescorted by her suitor when she goes on visits."

"Grandpa. I'm just fine on my own. And besides, we don't live back in your day! I don't see dinosaurs wandering around outside, do you? That's how we can tell the difference between your day and ours." Kagome said flustered.

"You watch it young lady. One day you'll be my age and I hope you have a grandchild as wild and opinionated as you are." Kagome's grandfather laughed as they slung insults.

"So, Kagome dear, how is Hojo? How's he treating you?" Kagome's mother asked.

"He's doing very well. He's up for winning a grant for his cancer research, and it looks very promising. That reminds me, the banquet dinner is Friday and he'd love for you all to come. We have a limo and would love to pick you all up." Kagome piped up.

"That sounds like fun. I've never been in a limo, how about it, Etsu?" Sota asked.

"That's fine with me." Etsu replied.

"Mom? Gramps? Would you like to come too? Hojo would love for you to be there too." Kagome said.

"That sounds wonderful, dear. Count me in too." Kagome's mom said.

"Same goes for me too." Grandpa said.

Kagome clasped her hands together with a huge smile and exclaimed, "great! I'll call you tomorrow with all the information, like what time we'll be by to pick you up".

"That's nice, Kagome." Kagome's grandfather said with a bad taste in his mouth. He thought Hojo to be a nice guy, but there had always been a nagging feeling in the back of his head when Hojo was around. He didn't dare say anything to his family, knowing Kagome deserved a chance at happiness, but something was just amiss with Hojo and he couldn't put his finger on it.

However, a few days earlier, Hojo had privately confronted Grandfather and asked if he could have the honor of marrying Kagome. Any normal grandfather would jump at a marriage proposal from such a highly respected doctor, such as Hojo, but Kagome's grandfather felt a little more protective than most grandfathers. He explained that Kagome hadn't quite gotten over a previous tragedy and said it was for her to decide, but if she excepted, he'd give his blessings. He secretly feared she'd say yes and find herself unhappy, or worse.

"Kagome, do you love this Hojo character?" Grandfather asked, seriously.

"I think I do. I know I don't love him as much as I did Inuyasha, but Hojo's in the running, and that's good enough." Kagome said, tiredly. "Honestly, guys, I think Hojo's thinking of proposing soon. I don't know when, but he's showing all the classic signs."

"Oh? Like what, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, leaning across the table.

"He's been secretly talking to my friends, and when I ask them, they just blush and say it's 'nothing' or they totally change the subject. Not to mention, he's acting jumpy at everything and lately has been second guessing himself, which he's never done." Kagome said.

"Maybe he's cheating?"

"SOTA! That's not appropriate! She's your sister. Filling her head with doubts, you should be ashamed of yourself." Etsu scolded. "Kagome, dear, from what I've seen, he worships the ground you walk on, he loves you to pieces and I'm betting he is planning something along the lines of marriage. I remember what Sota acted like the week before he proposed. I too suspected him of being dishonest, but my friends assured me it wasn't anything like that. And you know what, they were right because he did propose and here we are today. Does that help make you feel a little better?" Etsu explained.

"I guess. So, how far along are you now?" Kagome redirected the attention.

"Hmm, four months now. I can't believe I'm already in my second trimester!" Etsu beamed.

"That reminds me! Have you picked any names yet? And have you decided if you want to stay here when the baby's first born, or when you're in your last couple of weeks of pregnancy, it's a lot closer to the hospital.." Kagome's mom started ranting on about the new baby. Kagome and Etsu locked eyes with bored expressions on their faces. Kagome motioned with her head towards the door and Etsu smiled, knowing this routine, got up and stretched out.

"I think I'll go for a walk. It's so nice out." Etsu said sweetly.

"Honey, do you want me to come with?" Sota asked.

"Actually, I'd like it if Kagome would join me. Besides, you need to straighten out arrangements with your mom, remember." Etsu explained.

"Oh, yea, Kagome, you don't mind, do you?" Sota asked.

"Not at all. I've needed to get outside any way." Kagome said a little too overeagerly and left with Etsu in toe.

Outside the house, Kagome could hear her mom rattle on about the new special occasion and sighed, heavily, shaking her head. "You know, I feel bad about throwing my baby brother to the wolves like that. I just needed to get out of there, you know?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, he's sweet like that, you know. He really doesn't mind that you and I spend alone time together." Etsu said.

"Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with you, I'm just busy, so if you thought..." Kagome started, panicked.

"No, I never thought for a moment you didn't like me. I knew if you didn't approve of me you would have said something, you just seem like that kind of girl." Etsu explained. "Yet, you seem mysterious as well. You're so open, but I can see you have a few chapters in your life shut. Care to talk?" Etsu locked her eyes onto Kagome's. Her soft brown eyes told Kagome she was sincere, and really did care, she just didn't know if she was ready to share yet.

"I need to think. Would you like to walk me to the well house?" Kagome asked. Etsu only nodded and they crossed the courtyard to the old well house.

"Wait right here, I'll be back in a moment." Kagome explained.

"You're going in there all alone?" Etsu asked.

"I assure you, I'll be fine." Kagome explained and opened the door to the well house, and went inside.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the low light, but it didn't take long before she saw the staircase and the old well that lay at the bottom. She jumped out of her skin when she saw a freshly cut bouquet of white flowers at the top of the stairs with a card. She bent over and picked up the flowers and gently took the card from them and read.

"_For what ever it's worth,_

_I'm sorry for your pain."_

Kagome smiled to herself and went down to the well and knelt beside it. She quietly prayed for her friends on the other side, wishing for their happiness and hoping they were safe. She burnt a stick of incense that she kept in there and finished praying.

"Inuyasha, I hope you're happy, too." Kagome said softly and left.

"Better?" Etsu asked when Kagome emerged from the well house.

"Much, thank you." Kagome replied.

"Ohh, who left the flowers?" Etsu asked.

"Just a special somebody." Kagome winked.

"Ahh, so Kagome?" Etsu started shyly.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me, but I've heard very little about this Inuyasha fellow, but I have heard his name several times. Who is or was he?" She asked, timidly.

"Ahh, it's okay. You're family, and you should know a little about our past. Inuyasha was a wonderful friend of mine. We shared so many adventures together and after a time, fell in love. We were separated once several years ago, I think it was like ten years? Ano, four years ago we found each other again and he proposed and I accepted. I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. It took us so long to find each other again." Kagome swallowed hard, trying not to cry at those old memories.

"What happened? Why aren't you with Inuyasha now?" Etsu asked in an almost desperate voice.

Kagome looked at her through pained eyes. How could she possibly explain what happened. Then it came to her. "He died, four years ago." Kagome's voice was broken as she tried to swallow the pain the memories brought.

"Oh, my. I had no idea. Kagome, I'm so sorry." Etsu said with a pained voice of her own. She had known Kagome for a short time, through Sota, and the whole time, she could see it in Kagome's eyes, pain and sadness. Kagome had always been kind to everyone, it took some time knowing her to be able to see the woman was suffering. What a tragic loss to suffer, Etsu figured that was about the same time Kagome 'fell' down the well and got hurt.

"He must have been very special. And he had proposed to you after being separated for so long. How did he do it?" Etsu asked after a silent moment shared between the two girls.

Kagome smiled and Etsu saw a light behind Kagome's eyes, that she had never seen before. "When I finally got to visit his town, I met up with some old friends of mine and as we stood around, talking and catching up on our lives, it started to rain lightly. It was such a nice day and just when I thought the rain was going to ruin it, Inuyasha took me by the arms and for the first time ever, told me he loved me and even kissed me, right in public." Kagome half laughed. "Then he kneeled in the rain and asked me to marry him."

"That's so sweet! Did you reply right away?" Etsu asked.

"No, not in the first few moments, I was surprised that he'd be so bold! But I did accept. He even said that the rain was a symbol of our struggle's end. I should have known it was symbolic of the struggles yet to come. We were only given a few short days together and that was it. All the happiness I've ever really known, was only given to me for a couple of days, but the memories I shared with Inuyasha will stay with me for the rest of my life." Kagome swallowed hard as she inspected the petals on the flowers.

"That is so unfair. Why aren't you allowed to be happy for the rest of your life with the one you love, too? Now I see why you've buried yourself into your career. But you know Kagome, I truly believe that things happen for a reason. Maybe fate is going to give you a new kind of happiness. Maybe with Hojo?" Etsu asked.

"Maybe. Who knows. Maybe you're right. You know, talking to you has made me feel a whole lot better. Thank you." Kagome said.

"Funny, but it only seems natural when I'm with you. I feel like we've been friends forever." Etsu laughed.

"Yea, interesting how some friendships are like that, huh?" Kagome laughed. "You know, I'm thinking about going home, I'd like to go see Hojo now. Please tell my family goodbye for me." Kagome said.

"You're not going to go in and say goodbye yourself?" Etsu asked.

"Na, Sota will understand. Mom just gets so weepy when I go home, I just can't stand to say goodbye to the woman." Kagome explained.

"Funny, she doesn't get like that with Sota." Etsu said.

"That's because even as an adult, Sota still spends a good deal of time over here." Kagome laughed.

"Yea, I suppose you're right, I've offered to buy your mom groceries to make up for what Sota eats here, but of course, she refused." Etsu laughed in return.

"That's mom for you. Well, thanks again, Etsu. Bye, I'll talk to you later." Kagome waved as she jogged towards her car.

Kagome sat down in her car and watched Etsu disappear into the house and started crying. Talking about such painful memories reopened old wounds and they hurt as bad as the day they were inflicted. After that, she drove off in silence, making her way back home to the second man she loved, Hojo, trying to imagine the rest of her life with him. It was hard to imagine, but then again, Kagome never had that wild of an imagination. 'Maybe', she thought, 'just maybe he will make me as happy or more than Inuyasha'.

..:End of Chappy:..

**A/N**

Yay! I've got reviews! Reviews are now over 50! I'm so happy. But the fact remains that there are a lot more of you who are reading and NOT reviewing. Did you like the story? Do you want me to continue? Come on, throw me a freakin' bone here! Any way. Thank you to all my loyal readers who have reviewed, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy as well as inspired to write and finish this story! Yay me. This is also my longest continuing story and I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as I can, but life won't leave me alone long enough to finish in a timely fashion. Again, thanks you guys! Love ya!

Ja Ne!

Sunny

P.S, more reviews mean faster updates! Depending how soon you want the next chapter, depends on how many reviews I get.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Haunting Past

The big dinner banquet was only a day away and Kagome found herself spending a lot of time at her mother's. She insisted that she wanted to help with house chores after work, seeing how winter was coming fast, there was a lot to do, plus Kagome found herself too tired to stay awake when she got home. For some reason, she just could look Hojo in the eye.

The night she got home with the flowers, Hojo acted as if she had never even left. He sat at his desk as Kagome watched tv and she caught him staring at her over his computer several times. When she asked if he wanted to talk, he just insisted it would have to wait. And from that point on, they spent their time together in silence and that's how the rest of the week was spent. Kagome coming home, watching a half-hour of tv and going to bed while Hojo busied himself with paper work.

"Beautiful fall day, wouldn't you say?" Grandfather's voice caught Kagome off guard, causing her to jump and squeak a little. "Woa, I didn't mean to scare you. Ha, I remember when there was a time I couldn't scare a flea."

"Yea, I bet prehistoric fleas were scarier in your time, though." Kagome teased.

"And I remember a time when you weren't such a smart ass. Oh, wait, maybe there wasn't such a time." Grandfather teased back. Kagome, not one to admit defeat, replied by sticking her tongue out at her grandfather.

"So did you need something?" Kagome asked.

"No, not really. Just wanted to pester my favorite granddaughter." He smiled warmly. "Not to mention, I was cleaning out the old shed and found something kinda interesting that I thought I'd show you." He motioned for Kagome to follow him behind the house, and to the old shed.

"So what did you want to show me?" Kagome asked as she clicked on the light. She sighed at the site of the old place. Remembering how it was practically destroyed by a demon mask all those years ago, when she first started traveling with Inuyasha.

"Right over here." Grandfather said as he bent down and picked up a charred metal box. It looked so old, yet so familiar. It almost resembled the lock box she gave Inuyasha when she first left the feudal era. "Look here, it's faint and child-like, but it's got your name on it."

Kagome leaned in and inspected the box. Sure enough, it had her name on it. "Weird. Where did you find this?" She asked.

"I was planning on ripping this thing down and building a new one and while cleaning up, I saw something in the dirt. The top was pretty burned, but it was sparred from the fire because it had been buried for god knows how many years. I was going to open it right away, to see if the contents inside gave away how old it is and why it's here, but when I found your name on it, I thought maybe it really is meant for you and you should open it." Grandfather said as he handed Kagome the box.

Kagome held the cold metal box and studied it. It did look a lot like her lock box, but this one was far more primitive. It latched shut in much the same manner as a child's lunch box and tool markings were very visible on the metal. It was definitely hand made and her name looked like it was scratched right in by who knows what. "Thank you. I think I'll bring it up to my old room to open it. I'll let you know what's inside no matter what." Kagome said softly. Without another word, she turned and left the shed, clutching the box to her chest, her mind a jumble of questions.

Kagome closed the door to her room and sat on her bed. Again, she inspected the box, almost afraid of what might be on the inside. She gulped hard and with her heart in her throat, she opened the box and smiled. It was paper and crayons, they were a little soiled, but still well preserved. 'Shippo', her mind thought sadly. She started picking through the paper and found a bunch of drawings and a couple of notes. With a heavy heart, she read the first note on top.

'_I hope you get this, Kagome. I wanted to send you something special, in hopes that this helps you. To let you know what's going on, it's been almost five years since you and Aiko left us. Inuyasha's taken it pretty hard. All he ever thinks about is you. I swear, I thought he was going to die when you never returned from the well. Sango and Miroku where devastated when Aiko died, but when you didn't return, they were torn. I'll admit, I haven't taken it well myself. I still cry when I find myself alone at night. Inuyasha says I'm getting bigger all the time, I wish you could see me, I bet I'm almost as tall as you, if not taller. Miroku thinks so too. _

_I'm draw a lot when I'm alone some days and I wanted to share them with you. It started with the first one I did. It was a beautiful summer day and Inuyasha fell asleep in the god tree and you know what? It started raining blossoms. I don't know if I've ever seen blossoms. I wish you were here to see the pretty pink flowers and petals falling. Inuyasha was covered from head to foot in petals and flowers. I admit I laughed when a big pink flower landed right on top of his head and slipped behind his twitching ear and got stuck in his hair. I even think I heard him say your name when a petal landed on his nose, but that didn't stick. Also, I think that was the best sleep he's ever had since Aiko died and you left. I hope this picture makes it to your time since you weren't here to see it yourself._

_Love,_

_Shippo'_

Kagome smiled and even giggled when she found the picture mentioned in the letter. Sure enough it was a detailed picture of Inuyasha on the limb of the sacred tree, covered in sakura blossoms and petals. He looked peaceful even in the picture. Shippo's art sure improved over time. Kagome wished she could tell him how proud she was of him. Kagome giggled again when she remembered the promise she made to her grandfather and took only the picture downstairs.

"Grandpa!" Kagome called outside and heard her grandfather reply from behind the house. Sure enough, Kagome found him working on the shed. "You know, you really should be careful at your age when it comes to construction and heavy lifting. Do you know how many seniors come through the hospital because they think their body's can handle more than they actually can?" Kagome scolded.

"I'll worry about that when I'm dead. So what did you want?" He asked.

Kagome smiled sweetly, holding the drawing behind her back and said, "I opened that box and found that it is indeed from the feudal era. My little friend Shippo wrote me a bunch of letters and drew me pictures, here's one of them". Kagome gave her grandfather the paper and as he looked over it, Kagome exclaimed, "does he still remind you of the ruthless demon you once thought he was?".

Kagome's grandfather laughed at the sight. "Shippo looks like he's quite the artist, what do you think of the drawing?" He inquired.

"I think it's wonderful! I wish I could tell Shippo how great I think his art is and how proud of him I am." Kagome smiled sadly as she watched her grandfather inspect the art.

"I'm sure he knows. Trust me." Her grandfather said with a reassuring smile of his own.

"Thanks, gramps. :sigh: I should be getting back home, I guess. The big dinner is tomorrow and I still have yet to pick out a dress. Oh, tell everyone we'll be here at seven o' clock sharp in the limo to pick you guys up." Kagome said.

"Ok, hun. Just be safe, ok?" Her grandfather said with sincere worry in his voice.

"Sure, gramps. Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked, catching the tone in his voice.

"No, I just worry about you getting hurt, that's all." He said with a smile. "After all, you're my favorite granddaughter."

Kagome laughed and replied with "I'm your only granddaughter".

"Exactly. That's why I worry." He smiled and shooed her off.

Back at home, Kagome was surprised to find Hojo actually away from his computer and on the couch watching some tv for once. When she walked in the door, he turned and smiled at her and greeted her with "Hey, Kag. Welcome back. Did you have a good day with your family?".

"It was an unusually extremely pleasant day. How was your day?" Kagome asked.

"Nerve racking. But I got to come home early to prepare for tomorrow nights' banquet. I'm finished with my speech, so I thought I'd relax tonight. Care to join me?" He asked as he patted an empty spot on the couch, right next to him.

"I'd love to! I'm exhausted." She exclaimed and flopped down on the couch next to Hojo, allowing him to throw his arm around her shoulder.

"Hmm, this is nice. Finally able to be alone together." Hojo said as he nestled his head in her hair. "Have I ever told you that your hair smells of sakura blossoms? I think it's wonderful"

"Thank you." Kagome said as sweetly as she could muster. Hojo's comment made her heart leap up into her chest. Not just because he was complementing her, but also because of something in Shippo's letter. He mentioned Inuyasha saying her name in his sleep when a petal landed on his nose.

He must miss her terribly. She knew that he'd miss her as much as she did him if not more. She guessed he never found another female to make him happy the way she found Hojo. She felt a twinge on guilt rise in her chest. All these years she had given him up for dead and moved on when the reality was he was still alive and probably miserable without her. She wondered if he went day by day, holding on to what little hope there was that they'd find each other again. That one simple idea keeping him moving on throughout the years. 'I wish there was some way of telling Inuyasha to move on with his life and forget about me. I wonder...'

"Hojo, I'm sorry, dear, but I just remembered I have some things my grandfather wanted me to look over for him. Some artifacts that he wants my opinion on." Kagome excused herself, earning a defeated whimper from Hojo. She picked up the bags she left by the door and made her way to their room and sat on her bed.

Kagome scanned the room briefly. Her bed was closest to the window and Hojo's bed was near the door with a small night stand separating the two twin beds. With the exception of pictures of family around the room, the place was pretty bare. Kagome sighed and went digging into her bag and pulled out the metal box and started digging through the notes, hoping to find some clue that Inuyasha was able to move on.

'_Kagome, I'm worried about Inuyasha. He's been injured but insists it's nothing, but I'm afraid it's more than he's letting on. Last week some foreigners came through the village with new weapons called 'rifles'. They're pretty damaging and Inuyasha had been mistaken as a threatening demon and they shot him without question. One bullet nicked his ear and another through his left arm. What has me worried is the fact that they're not healing. I wish you could be here to tell him to stop being so stubborn and get some help. I've tried to tell him, but he won't listen. What kinda scares me is the fact that humans have made weapons that inflict such damage that not even demons can heal from. So the past couple of days, Inuyasha's spent most of his time in that tree, sulking and licking his wounds. _

_He's grown up you know. Inuyasha acts as if he's an old man, worrying all the time and all. It's almost weird, seeing him so different. Miroku says Inuyasha's had his fill of life's hardships and has been deeply affected by what he's experienced. I think Miroku's right. _

_Well, I'm putting my thoughts away for now and who know's when I might take them out again. Until then, goodbye, Kagome._

_Love,_

_Shippo'_

'Oh, Shippo. I'm so sorry. I bet Inuyasha's just been heartbroken.' Kagome thought sadly. Then she noticed something. She scanned through the letter again and noticed Shippo didn't mention Miroku a whole lot and he didn't even speak of Sango. 'Is there something you're not telling me, Shippo?' Kagome wondered.

Kagome sighed heavily and laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind swam with emotions, questions and guilt. She felt guilty for having moved on with her life so easily while Inuyasha wasn't allowed such comforts. She tried imagining Inuyasha finding a nice girl that he would be content spending his life with. Kagome highly doubted that, but still couldn't feel a bit jealous at the thought of another girl with him, even though Kagome was in a relationship herself. Oh, well, Kagome had always been jealous over Inuyasha anyway. Typical female, always wanting what you can't keep.

After a while, Kagome fell asleep with her 'artifacts' in her lap and as night fell, Hojo went back to the room to find Kagome deep in the arms of Morpheus. He smiled and gently shook her, calling her name.

"Inu-..." She muttered and rolled over.

"Kagome, you awake?" Hojo asked as his shaking became a little more aggressive. Kagome sometimes had violent tendencies in her sleep and Hojo had almost become fearful for his life when he had to wake Kagome from a fitful sleep. He watched her for a moment, hoping she wasn't going to start flailing and when she didn't, he shook her some more. "Come on Kag, Dinner's ready and it's going to get cold."

At the mention of food, Kagome became conscious again and looked up at Hojo with questioning eyes. When she realized that her artifacts were still in her lap and piled on the bed, she snapped bolt upright and started straightening up the papers and eagerly put them away. She just didn't want Hojo seeing them and raising questions she had no intention to answer.

"Ha, this is some good art. I like this picture, very vivid. Where and when is this from?" Hojo asked, holding up the first picture Kagome had come across that day. The picture of Inuyasha in the God tree, covered in sakura blossoms and petals.

"We know it's from the feudal era and it's almost symbolic. So far it's my favorite." Kagome said in a 'official' tone of voice, trying not to give away any emotional value to the contents of the picture.

"It is beautiful. The artist must have put a lot of emotion to it. Look, you can almost see the twirling path of the sakura blossoms as they fell." Hojo said as he inspected the picture. He handed it to Kagome to put away and as she glanced at it, Hojo could swear he saw that rare, faraway look in her eyes that glittered of happy memories. "You know, it's so nice, I think we should have it sealed and framed, that way you can hang it on the wall and we can look at it when ever we want without having to worry about ruining it. How's that sound?"

Kagome looked up at him, she was surprised that he could look right through her and read her mind. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around Hojo's neck. "Thank you. That would make me happier than I've been in a long time." Kagome exclaimed.

"Saturday we'll get that done then, that way we have the banquet out of our way. Also, did you tell your family we'll be picking them up around seven tomorrow evening?" Hojo asked.

"Sure did, they'll be ready and waiting." Kagome replied.

"Great, I can't wait. Come on, dear, dinner will be cold soon." Hojo said as he led Kagome to the dining table where he had prepared ramen for them.

Kagome regarded the dinner with a smile and instantly thought of how much Inuyasha loved ramen. If he had it home made, he would have thought he had died and gone to heaven. Kagome couldn't help but let a giggle slip through at the look on Inuyasha's face the first time he tried home made ramen.

"Something funny?" Hojo asked.

"No, not really, nothing you'd understand anyway." Kagome said.

"Oh, one of those 'it's only funny if you were there' deals?" Hojo asked.

"You might say that." Kagome replied.

They continued talking throughout the rest of their meal about Kagome's family, Hojo's studies and of course the big banquet dinner that was coming up the next night. Kagome was very happy for Hojo, he was living the life he dreamed of, helping people and advancing medicines as well. Hojo talked about his lab results. He explained to Kagome that one of their lab rats was showing astonishing improvement over the other rats receiving regular treatment. "It'll be an end to cancer treatment as we know it." He exclaimed at one point.

When dinner was over, the two did their usual routine and went their separate ways for the night. Kagome was happy at least that they were allowed at least some time together as a normal couple, but he went to double check everything was ready for the next night and Kagome slipped off to bed, anticipating the excitement the next night was sure to bring.

..:End of Chappy:..

A/N Yay me! I finally finished this chapter. I wanted to have posted it sooner but due to a huge storm and power loss, I lost most of my work. But that's ok, I didn't loose that much, still enough to be a pain in the butt! Oh and I got to see my first big tornado, well not that big, it was an F2 maybe F3, but it was still pretty freakin' cool! Then because of down power lines, a cop blocking our normal ride home told us to take the back ways if we knew them. So we got to go off-roading in my car through water deep enough to reach the door handles of my 04 dodge intrepid, seriously, my boyfriend rolled down the window and stuck his arm out and was playing in the water, splashing the rest of us inside! And the mud we went through was a different story. I think if that cop knew what we drove through, he'd have to arrest us for pure insanity! Seriously, there is no explaining why I didn't get stuck, guess it was my slick driving skills, ne?

Any way, enough about me, I want to thank you guys who've reviewed! I feel extremely loved right about now. This story officially has more reviews than any of my other stories! We'll see what's to come when I finish my fic, Sacrificing Humanity for Life. But thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't say it enough. Any way, till next time!

Ja Ne!

-Sunny


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **Before I start the story, just wanted to let you know that I'm starting fanart for this fic. I've only got one piece semi done, but when I'm done I'm going to be posting it to I have a few pieces that I've done, but no fanart yet. If you want to check me out go to: sun-streak . diviant art . com. Sorry about the spaces, fanfic . net is being retarted.

Now onto the story!

Chapter 15: Lyrics to the Song of the Heart

Kagome sat in the limo, across from Hojo, who was impatiently tapping his foot and looking at his watch every five seconds, then sighing and looking out the window. "How much longer are they going to take? I did say seven sharp, did I not?" Hojo asked.

Kagome sighed to herself, Hojo's fidgeting was wearing on her patients. "Hojo, dear, it's just now seven o' clock, give them a few more minutes. My family won't be late, but my mom is probably going through her check list for the second time, making sure everything is turned off and all windows and doors locked. Oh look there they are now." Kagome said as she saw them approaching from the shrine.

Kagome made a move to open the door, but Hojo stopped her. "That's the driver's job. Just sit here." Hojo explained. Kagome nodded and just as Hojo said, the driver stepped out of the car and came around to the side and opened the door for the approaching family.

They got in and immediately greeted Kagome and Hojo. Sota took interest in all the gadgets that came with the car. "Sota, the window isn't going to do magic tricks if you keep pressing the button." Kagome advised her little brother who, like a twelve year old, was pressing all the buttons of the limo.

"So Hojo, I've heard that you might be receiving a grant for your cancer research?" Kagome's mother inquired after they rode in silence for a while.

Hojo nodded and smiled. "Yup, depending on wether or not I get this grant depends on if I can continue my research." Hojo beamed with pride. "If all goes well tonight, my research will be able to progress a lot quicker. I'll finally be able to update all my equipment and get new stuff as well. Not to mention I'll be able to make enough money to start a family of my own." Hojo looked at Kagome and blushed as he finished the last part.

Kagome lightly sighed and looked out the tinted window of the limo. 'Start a family? Wouldn't that be nice. I guess I'm not getting any younger and I should be thinking of a family of my own as well.' Kagome thought. Kagome glanced back over at Hojo and noticed that he was fidgeting around in his seat. It wasn't like Hojo to fidget like that, he was always so straight forward and outspoken. But something about him tonight was totally different. Kagome just figured Hojo was having a case of jumbled nerves about the big banquet dinner.

"So Kagome, I was also thinking. Maybe if I get this grant, I can widen your practice. Give you a better pediatric clinic with a real staff. How does that sound to you?" Hojo questioned.

Kagome blinked in bewilderment. "You mean I get a real staff? Like actual schedulers?" Kagome smiled widely. Her practice had been pretty much a one man or woman show. She had a nurse, but that was pretty much it. She answered the phones in the morning and set up the appointments herself and although she had a lot of help from her nurse, her practice was still very hectic and busy.

"Yup, what ever will make your work easier." Hojo smiled the first genuine smile of the day.

"So Kagome, something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." Etsu broke in. "If you're able to extend your practice and have some extra room for more patients, would you consider being our baby's pediatrician?" Etsu smiled, her eyes twinkling in glee. A sparkle that only existed in the eyes of a mother to be.

"Even if I don't get the extra practice, I'll still be more than happy to be your baby health care provider. You think I'm going to let you trust my niece or nephew's health to any other doctor?" Kagome said with conviction. It never even occurred to her that Sota and Etsu might consider a different doctor for their baby. It just made more sense that Kagome would be the baby's doctor, not only would the parents be comfortable with the quality of the care given, but it would be a whole lot cheaper as well.

"Hey, Kagome, look. We're here." Hojo said as he rolled down the window and watched the huge building come into view. It was surrounded with lights and posters. All the highly respected physicians would be attending tonight, and although it wasn't the Oscars, it was still a big deal. The whole future of medicine depended on this night and Hojo desperately hoped that he would be a big part in that transformation.

Everything inside the banquet hall was nothing like the exterior of the building. It wasn't as noisy or as busy. People came in and pretty much found their seats right away. Only people nominated for the different grants had dining tables up front towards the stage. Currently, an orchestra played in the pit, below the stage which had it's curtains closed so the going ons in back were unseen.

"Hojo, I know you're nervous, but you need to stop fidgeting." Kagome scolded.

Hojo just looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Oh, sorry." Was all Hojo replied. 'Kagome, if only you knew how nervous I really am.' Hojo's mind said. He was breaking out into a cold, nervous sweat. Hojo continued to watch Kagome as she and her family rattled on about how fancy the dinner was and how wonderful everything tasted. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the years he lusted after her, and now he finally had her. He remembered back in highschool, how 'ill' she was and how he poured his heart into helping her get better and graduate, only to find out at the time she had a boyfriend. He knew something awful happened to them a few years ago, but Kagome never talked about it, so Hojo just figured it was to painful to bring up. Hojo decided it was about time he helped her heal from all the pain she had been through since highschool.

Hojo was snapped out of his daze when a sudden roar of applause started up. He turned to see that the curtain was open and the host of the evening was on stage, taking his place at the microphone. The host went on to talk about all the advances in medical science and how this was the year for even more change. It really was a long speech and poor Hojo's heart was fluttering around in his chest in anticipation as he waited for the awards to be handed out.

"And now we'd like to announce the candidates for this years two-million dollar grant. It sounds like a lot of money to be giving out, but to the right person, it really is just a leg up in the advances of medicine." The announcer started to call off names as the spot light aimed at the tables of the nominees.

"God, I thought he'd never get to this part. Good luck, hun." Kagome whispered in Hojo's ear.

When Hojo's name was called, he stood and smiled politely and even gave a little wave as the spotlight trained on him. Like in most award ceremonies, the spotlight swirled around the room when the host announced "drum roll please. And this year's winner of the two-million dollar grant is..." Hojo held his breath as he waited for the results to be called.

"Hojo and his cancer advance research! Come on up here and claim your hard earned prize." The announcer called as the spot light was thrown directly on Hojo and the table. The Higurashi family all stood and clapped wildly for him as he stood and made his way toward the stage.

Hojo waited for the applauding to die down before starting his speech. "Well, as you all know, I've spent several years trying to find ways to change how we treat cancer of all types. And we're making great progress! I'm in high hopes that we will be curing cancer in our life times and if I can help it, cancer, like small pox, will be just a disease of the past." Hojo exclaimed and a roar of cheering and applause came up. Hojo waved his hand, indicating he had more to say and the audience died down. "I have one more announcement to make before I leave the stage here tonight. This has been one of the biggest nights of my life and I hope that some one here can help make it even more important." Hojo smiled and looked directly at Kagome.

'Hojo? What are you doing?' Kagome's mind cried in bewilderment.

"Kagome Higurashi." He said her name so officially. "You've been by my side through all our struggles and I'm so happy to have had you there as a friend, but I hope that in the near future, you'll be so much more for me." Hojo said as he took the mic from the stand and reached in his back pocket. "Kagome, if you could just come up here for a moment?" Hojo requested. A hush fell over the crowd as Kagome nervously got up and made her way to the stage, acting as if everything was perfectly normal and took her place next to Hojo.

"Kagome, please, this is the biggest thing I have ever done in my life." Hojo started as he lowered himself to one knee, causing Kagome's breath to catch in her throat. "We're going to make leaps and bounds in the history of medical science and nothing would complete my life more than if you would be my wife. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Hojo asked in a strong voice.

Silence.

Every one seemed to hold their own breath along with Kagome, waiting for her to reply. Kagome eyed the burgundy velvet box, revealing a huge diamond sitting on a beautiful gold band. She sighed, knowing this would be just one of the many steps she'd have to take in her life if she wanted to continue moving on from the past.

"Yes, Hojo, I will marry you." Kagome announced and as quickly as the words left her mouth, the crowd began to cheer wildly and applaud. Hojo smiled widely and took the ring from it's box and slipped it onto Kagome's ring finger on her left hand. He stood up and gave her a kiss on her blushing cheeks.

Kagome received hugs and 'congratulations' from her family as they sat down at their table. She sat there, between Hojo and her grandfather and just blushed as the host got back on stage and reviewed the events that just happened. While he talked and gave his congratulations to the couple, Kagome's grandfather leaned over and whispered in her ear, "what about Inuyasha?".

What about Inuyasha? Kagome's mind was racing with so many questions. She almost felt ashamed for promising herself to another man. But she also knew that if Inuyasha were here, it'd be a different story. But he was gone and Kagome didn't see any way back. She did love Hojo, don't get any ideas that she didn't, she just didn't love him as much as Inuyasha. 'Maybe I'll eventually forget and love him even more as time goes bye. I'm sure of it.' Kagome concluded in her mind.

That night the limo dropped the family off at the shrine and Kagome gave her family a tearful goodbye as they continued to congratulate her and Hojo and talk of the wedding to come. Kagome kicked off her shoes as she entered her home and yawned loudly. She couldn't shake the image of her grandfather, sitting across from her in the limo, just glaring at her as if she were a disobedient child. Did he feel that she was being unfaithful to the first man she promised to marry? How could he even hold that against her. These things are just unavoidable and when the unexpected happens, you have to be prepared to move on, right? Kagome decided she would sleep on it and confront her grandfather tomorrow, when she had her head on a little more straight.

"Kagome." Hojo's voice came from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. "Thank you." He said. Hojo let go of her to shed his jacket and remove his shoes, humming a soft tune.

"Hojo, where do you know that song from?" Kagome asked.

Hojo looked quizzically at her and said, "I really don't remember. I think it's something my mother use to hum to me. Actually, I do remember, I asked my mom about that tune, told her it was pretty and asked what were the words." He smiled as he recalled the past.

"Oh yea? What are the lyrics?" Kagome asked?

Hojo scrunched his nose up and smiled, the way he did when he didn't have the answer to something. "Funny thing, my mother said that the tune was as old as music itself and that the lyrics were lost as the melody passed through time." Hojo laughed. "My mother is what you could call an old time romantic."

Kagome smiled weakly at him. She knew that song perfectly well. She recalled, back when she was still traveling through the well, Sango use to sing it while visiting her family's graves. She use to tell Kagome that most of the time it was a simple tune that was easy to hum, but she could never remember the words, except for when she stood at her father's grave. "When ever I come here, the words just come to me as if I've always have known them." Sango's voice rang clearly in Kagome's mind as she listened to Hojo hum.

Suddenly, Kagome's chest tightened and found it hard to breathe as a wave of memories came washing over her. She remembered hearing that song before Sango as well. It was just something she took for granted in her adventures in the feudal era. She even remember hearing her grandfather sing the lyrics to her as a child, sick in bed. Or even the night her father never came home, he sang that song to her.

"Hojo, how can you not know the lyrics?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? That song's famous for it's forgotten lyrics." Hojo said, light hearted. Kagome's jaw hung slightly slack as she stared at him. Hojo looked perplexed at her expression. She might as well have called him an idiot with her voice. "What? That's why it's such a popular instrumental piece. Why do you look like I'm lying to you?" Hojo questioned.

"It's just that I've grown up listening to my family sing that song, lyrics included. So I just figured that it was a popular bed time song that was a favorite song to play on instruments and in orchestras." Kagome commented.

Now it was Hojo's turned to look a bit shocked at her. "You're kidding, right? You mean your family has held on to those lyrics through all these generations?" Hojo asked.

"Yea, I guess so." Kagome stated, nonchalantly.

"Wow, that kind of knowledge is absolutely priceless. I hope to hear the lyrics some day." Hojo said as he smiled at her and went to the kitchen. "You should get some sleep, no doubt your mother is going to be harassing you early in the morning to start planning for a wedding now. I remember how she was with Sota." Hojo said as he stuck his head out from behind the open fridge door.

Kagome sighed, she was tired, it had been one hell of a day. She was hoping to look at some more of the things Shippo left behind, but figured that they've waited over five-hundred years, they could wait another day. "I guess you're right. It has been an exciting day, hasn't it?" Kagome smiled at Hojo warmly and he returned her smile with a loving and warm one of his own.

"Good night, Kagome, my love." He cooed out.

"Good night, Hojo-kun." Kagome sighed. She entered their room and changed into her nightgown and flopped on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She foolishly wondered if the ceiling would change after they were married. Climbing under her covers, she practically jumped at a light that moved when she did. She looked and saw that it was only the moonlight reflecting off the diamond. It really was beautiful, but somehow to Kagome, it was just a hard, cold piece of coal that, like Inuyasha, was left along for many, many years.

Tears pricked up in Kagome's eyes as she recalled all the times she had been separated from Inuyasha and how when they were united, he always reminded her of a lost little boy after he had just been reunited with his mother again. The image of that lost little boy was enough to break her heart all over again and the fact that she knew that this time, she had left him alone for good and there was nothing she could do to change that. That piece of reality was a cold, hard lump that Kagome painfully swallowed down.

"Inuyasha, I'm so, so sorry. I still love you." Kagome whispered with a tearful voice. She let the darkness swallow her whole and welcomed the sleep that had threatened her since the car ride home. 'At least I can still see you in my dreams.' Kagome's tired mind thought as she left this realm of reality.

.:End of Chappy:.

A/N And it's now time to let my own tired mind slip out of this realm of reality and bring me to the unknown world of Morpheus. But before I go I have to thank one special reviewer that has been the greatest asset since I started this story.** SlummyRedDragon**, you're the best! Oh and I love your 'criticism', it's been a big help and don't worry, I don't take criticism to hard any way. .

And also, I'm not asking for like every single one of you to review every freakin' chapter you read, all I ask is that when you're done reading, you review what you think! One review for that last chapter kinda tweaked me a little, but thanks to the helpful tool of story stats on I know my story isn't going completely unread. I just wish I knew what you all thought of the story. Out of the 46 hits I got on the last chapter in the last week, only one person reviewed:again, I'd like to thank **SlummyRedDragon** for making me feel special:

And this chapter is only opening a path for the emotional flood I'm about to send your way. Some days, I just feel so evil! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Just remember, I'm not evil-incarnation, I'm just mischievous and greatly misunderstood.

Peace and Love

-Sunny


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Reading into the future

"Damn it Kagome, your bills are even higher this month than they were last month! What in the world could be costing so much?" Hojo cried in frustration as he sat at his desk and mulled over the bills in front of him.

"Well, you've expanded my practice with very little staff, I'm still doing most of this on my own and my new asthma program is costly." Kagome said from the couch in their living room.

"You're new what? I thought I told you that program would have to wait! The grant money is largely tied up in my cancer research right now." Hojo grumbled.

"Yea, and your new Ferrari." Kagome retorted with a sigh.

Hojo's head snapped up at that comment and started rubbing his temples. "The car is just a perk, if I'm going to cure cancer, I need a good image too." Hojo put down the bills and picked up the framed picture of his new car.

Hojo's action hadn't gone unnoticed by Kagome who huffed in frustration and slouched down on the couch even more. "I swear, you look at that car more than you do me. I think it's stupid that the guys at the car lot took that picture and even framed it for you! It's a stupid car!" Kagome growled out.

"I'll have you know that Ferrari's are not something that are bought every day! They're not Honda's, they're high class cars." Hojo retorted.

"Yea, but Honda's are cuter. Your car looks like Godzilla stepped on it!" Kagome argued.

She didn't know that much about cars, but she did know that she'd rather pay 20,000 dollars for a car that got her all over town on a tank of gas and was more than efficient as far as space went as oppose to Hojo's Ferrari which cost 160,000 dollars with the extras he ordered and not to mention he couldn't go nearly as far as her on a tank of gas and he was paying an arm and a leg in insurance alone, plus he couldn't go grocery shopping in that clown car.

She had to wonder how much of that grant money was really going towards his cancer research. It had been three months already and the money was being spent like it was water. He was already running out of money and if the grant board only knew about his 'spending', they would not only loose everything they've worked so hard for, Hojo would also be thrown in jail.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut some budgets and you have to pass your asthma program off to another clinic because I need new equipment for my lab." Hojo said in an even voice.

"Fine." Kagome said. She stared at her left hand for a bit, playing with the diamond ring that sat on her ring finger and sighed. Hojo sure wasn't the same guy she remembered. He definitely wasn't the same guy she promised to marry. Her heart ached as she remembered when Hojo was soft spoken and very giving. He would have never squabble over money the way he does now and Kagome wasn't liking the man he had become over the past three months. He was more possessive as well. He didn't like Kagome going out with her friends as much, said that he didn't like how other guys looked at her when she went out and preferred that she be seen mostly with him. Half the time, poor Kagome didn't know what was going through Hojo's head.

Kagome sighed heavily, and turned to look back at Hojo. He was again going over paper work and writing checks and organizing them with the proper bills. Kagome was bored. This was how their days went, if they weren't working, they were arguing about money. Kagome was sick of it. oming from a family with very little money, it was never really a big deal to her and it was that way even now.

Hmm, family. Kagome smiled when she remembered she still had a family she could visit. It had been a while since she had even pulled out the box of Shippo's drawings and writings. She figured she'd bring the box to her mother's and go through it in privacy.

Last month, she was board at home and pulled out the old box and read a few letters. The one that caught her attention was a picture that Shippo had drawn of the old god tree and in front of the tree was what looked to be a grave marker. It was a neatly carved wooden marker, but instead of putting a defined name, Shippo had just scribbled on the marker. Kagome couldn't have helped wonder if Shippo did that on purpose, not wanting her to know who's name it was on that marker, or if it was just unimportant. Either way, Kagome worried, she had even gone home after that to check out the old tree, but found nothing like what Shippo drew and figured the old wooden marker just faded with time.

"Hojo, I've decided I miss my family, I'm going home for a visit, you mind?" Kagome asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Hojo looked up from his desk and looked at her, as if he was wondering if she was telling the truth or not. "Fine with me. Tell your grandfather and your mother I send my love." Hojo smiled lightly and systematically went back to work.

Kagome went to her room, grabbed the box and left with a simple "goodbye" to Hojo. She got behind the wheel and started driving to her mothers house. She felt like her heart was racing, as if she was afraid, but why would she be afraid? She figured Hojo might call her a liar and accuse her of cheating on him or maybe she was afraid he'd tell her that she couldn't go visit her family.

"Wait a minute. Why do I have to worry about getting his permission to go out? He isn't my parent and I'm faithful, he has nothing to worry about." Kagome said aloud to herself. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. She knew fully well she was in control of her life and it made her mad to know that the past couple of months, she acted as if Hojo had complete control of her life, what she did, where she went and who she was with. She decided she'd have a talk with Hojo when she got back, but for now, she was just looking forward to seeing her family.

Kagome pulled up to the shrine with a big smile on her face. She saw Souta's car outside and knew that Etsu would be with him. She was now in her seventh month and showing big time. Kagome stepped out of the car and walked up the long driveway when someone's voice caught her off guard.

"Kagome! Hey, long time no see, sis!" Kagome turned to Souta and waved.

"Hey little brother. Whatcha' up to?" She asked as she approached him.

"Helping grandad with the shed. God knows that stubborn old geezer would break his back if he didn't have help forced on him." Souta said with a slight huff.

Kagome followed Souta around back to where the shed was being resurrected. It had transformed quite a bit. It still had it's rustic look, but newer.

"Shed's looking real good. Find anything interesting?" Kagome asked as she stepped in and saw her grandfather fidgeting with some items.

"Funny you should ask that. I have no recollection on how long this shed has been here, and I suspect it's been here for a while and we've been finding very old scrolls and artifacts, but this one in particular caught my eye. Here, take a look." Kagome's grandfather said and pulled out the artifact he spoke of.

Kagome took it with a wide-eyed expression. She knew this 'artifact' very well and there was no mistaking it for anything else than...

... "Shippo" Kagome sighed as she examined the battle-scared wooden toy top and ancient firecrackers. Kagome took the bundle of seemingly innocent toys and smiled.

"It was in the dirt. Looks like it's been sitting there for a while." Souta said as he brushed some more dirt off of the toy top for Kagome to inspect.

"How old did you say this shed was?" Kagome asked.

"Old, don't know exactly how old, but old nonetheless." Kagome's grandfather explained as he took a step back to examine the work that had been done to the shed already.

"I told gramps that maybe you'd know what it was." Souta commented.

"This was Shippo's. It's passed down through generations of fox demons. They're actually tools for fox magic and used mostly to distract enemies for a safe retreat but come in handy should a fox demon find himself in a fight." Kagome stated.

"Ahhh." Her brother and gramps said in unison.

Kagome smiled at the old toys. Just holding them brought back so many memories. She sighed, wishing she could jump down the well and see all her old friends.

Then a twinkle on her hand caught her attention. She examined the engagement ring on her left hand and sighed. Things sure turned out a lot different then she ever had planned.

She wondered if things were changing for the better and hoped that her life would soon become less hectic and stressful and yet a little voice in the back of her mind told her to prepare for the worst shall it arise. But how bad could things get? Isn't that a question we hate asking, because no matter how bad things get, they can always get worse.

"You miss your friends, don't you sis?" Souta asked, breaking Kagome from her trance.

"Yea, I do. I have to admit watching you and Etsu makes me feel a little better. It gives me hope that fate has chosen the right path for me as it has you two." Kagome said with a cheerful voice.

"That's nice Kagome. You're brother has learned a lot from you as well, I see some of your maturity rub off on him." Kagome' grandfather commented.

"Thanks Gramps." Kagome smiled.

"I would have thought that you knew what these were, seeing how you're suppose to know everything about the feudal era." Kagome said holding the items up to her grandfather's face for closer examination.

Kagome's grandfather vividly became flustered at her accusation. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed, nervously. "Yea, well I knew what they were, I thought perhaps you knew a little more and I was right." He defended.

"Ha, looks like you're losing your touch, old man." Kagome teased.

"Yea, well, it's easier knowing about a place you've actually studied AND visited." He snorted and crossed his arms while sticking his nose into the air.

"Well, I'll let you boys go back to work. I want to go inside and have some private time." Kagome said and exited the shed to leave her grandfather and brother to bicker about what part of the shed to work on next.

Kagome found her room as neat and clean as always. Still held that old school girl charm. Kagome giggled at the fact that her mother had even left discarded rough drafts on her desk, it even appeared that she had kept the desk, with papers and all, dusted and clean. She sat on her bed holding her bag to her chest with one hand while the other hand traced over the pillows on her bed. She wondered how many times she cried into those pillows over the feudal era.

"Ok Kagome, enough dwelling on the past." She told her self as she dove into her bag and pulled out the little box. She mentally smacked herself, talking about dwelling on the past, here she was about to open a five-hundred-year-old box to read about accounts that happened in that very era. Oh well.

'_Kagome,_

_Last week Inuyasha and I were training (as we do a lot) and as we sparred by the river, something caught our attention. Inuyasha dove into the water and pulled out a young woman. She was water-logged and I could have sworn she was dead, but Inuyasha saved her. She was badly injured. She slept for a better part of three days and when she awoke, she had no memory of what had happened to her or even who she was. She's forgotten herself and has no way of getting home. What strikes me as funny is that she hasn't realized that Inuyasha and I are demons. Well, I'm the demon, Inuyasha half, well you know that! _

_In the mean time we have taken to calling her Takara. Inuyasha said it was fitting seeing how plucking her from the water was like finding treasure. She really is lucky to be alive._

_But Takara has taken nicely to living in the village. Miroku has been helping her adapt to life here while trying to figure out where she came from and what events lead up to us finding her in the river._

_Honestly, I think she's done Inuyasha some good in the week she's been with us. He's started smiling again and yesterday I heard him laugh. It scared the hell out of me, I thought something or someone was about to die, but then I realized it was her that had made him honestly laugh._

_Should he decide to move on, I hope he'll have your blessings as he has long since given his blessings for your inevitable happiness. He says you're too special to be alone for good, that one day some lucky guy would get you and that only a stupid man would pass you up. I think he's right. Again, that aged wisdom showing through._

_Kagome, I wish you well and I miss you like crazy as do we all. Especially Inuyasha._

_Bye for now,_

_Shippo.'_

Kagome sadly sighed. She had no right to feel upset about Inuyasha possibly finding a new love, seeing how she had already forced herself to move on, but it still hurt that fate hadn't allowed them to stay together.

Well, maybe the other letters would cheer her up. She didn't have to be home for a while and seeing how her mother was gone and Etsu was nowhere to be found, she figured they were out and probably wouldn't be back for a while and with Gramps and Souta outside working on the shed promised hours of peace and quite for Kagome.

'_Well it's been a month since Inuyasha rescued Takara and we still haven't figured out where she came from. It's obvious that she really likes Inuyasha and I personally think she doesn't want to leave the village, but we know that there's a possibility that she has family out there that are worried sick or worse, presume she's dead and they don't deserve to suffer, so our search for her true identity continues._

_I asked Inuyasha if he likes Takara as much as you and I swear he looked as if he was going to smack me. He told me that he could never like any woman as much as he does you and never will. I still think he likes her and just won't admit to it. Can't say I blame him, seems any woman he's ever loved has been permanently taken away from him.'_

That struck a chord with Kagome that made her heart tug to her stomach.

'_I just wish I could see you again though. I feel like fate's cheated me as well with every one I've had to say goodbye to. I find that I frequently ask myself who's next? I know that death is only a part of life, but the deaths I've experienced have left me empty handed. I wish I had more time to build memories with those who have died around me, granted the memories I do have are fond ones, I just wish there could have been more of them._

_In hopes that you are building new fond memories of your own,_

_Shippo.'_

That letter also left Kagome feeling emotionally empty. She felt sad for Shippo and Inuyasha but she was lonely for her friends as well. She had once promised herself to forget, but it seemed that the harder she tried to forget the pain, the more it hurt. So she continued to read the letters.

'_Kagome,_

_Well, it's taken another month of investigating and we've finally pinpointed Takara's origin. She came from a remote village to the north and were attacked by bandits who claimed that Nuraku's demise had caused a rising in demon numbers and attacks on humans had become more common and demanded the village pay them a protector's fee, but when the village wasn't able to come up with their ransom, they pillaged the town and killed those who had no money to give and stole what people couldn't afford to give up. Takara was one of the few that stood up the these bandits when they demanded her mother's jewels and they proceeded to harm her and when they were done with her, threw her in the river to die._

_Inuyasha has since dealt with those bandits and returned Takara to a grateful family and an over joyous fiancé. When we escorted her home, she seemed to have regained a little memory from the time we entered the village. She recognized where she was and even some villagers we came across. She even remembered her real name which is Sachi. I was happy to see her back where she belongs, her family obviously missed her terribly. Inuyasha says he's happy that she's back home, although I can tell he's a little sad but he won't say anything. He just continues on, acting as though he doesn't feel each hard blow life has dealt him. I honestly wonder how much longer he can keep himself bottled up._

_Sorry if I haven't had the most uplifting news, but times seem pretty bleak without you here. Inuyasha comments constantly that we all took for granted the void that you filled in our lives. We had all suffered a tragedy and it was our weakness that brought us together, but it was your strength that was the glue. Kaede once said that the riff of time is a fragile paper door and that perhaps it was not in fate's best interest to allow that door to remain permanently open for you. If that's true, I hope that one day the gods will realize what a mistake it was to lock that door and will reopen it._

_Hope you find the key._

_Love,_

_Shippo.'_

Kagome smiled. She wondered when Shippo grew up. He sounded so adult, wise beyond his years and at the same time she could sense the sadness in his writing. He sure had a way with words. "Shippo, you should have no problem wooing girls when you're ready." Kagome laughed out loud.

She dug through the piles of papers, scanning over them, she didn't know what she was looking for, but something in Shippo's writing seemed off. He sure didn't talk a lot outside of business with Inuyasha and rarely mentioned Miroku and never really spoke of Sango. She came across a few entries that mentioned Sango but Kagome wondered how her friends were doing. It wasn't until Kagome's attention was drawn to a smaller piece of paper, it was dirty but the writing was far different than Shippo's.

Kagome began to read and as she did tears sprung up in her eyes when she realized it was a love letter from Inuyasha. Her heart fluttered as she read his writing, she could practically hear his voice in her head with every word and it read...

'_Dear Kagome,_

_As I sit and watch the evening sky, I remember happier times we spent together. It tears me apart that we can not be together, but I still feel you with me day by day and I guess that's what keeps me going. Although we didn't get the chance to marry, I still feel just as devoted to you and I don't think I'll ever be able to give my heart away again. I dream of the day we'd reunite and I can hold you in my arms without fear of losing you again. I pray for your safety and that you're happy in your life's decisions. And further more, I hope that these words reach you beyond the door of time._

_You're always,_

_Inuyasha.'_

"Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome whispered. She had resolved to placing the letters back when something caught her eye. A smaller piece of paper, about the size of the love letter in her hand, had fallen onto her bed. She picked it up and eyed it carefully. It was Shippo's writing, but there was something a bit off. She couldn't tell at first, because it was old and faded, but upon closer inspection she saw it was splattered with dry blood. Something about that discovery unnerved Kagome and she read the letters contents. A lot of the letter was unreadable due to the blood on the paper, but she tried her best to make it out.

'_I can't believe this is happening. Inuyasha insists I write this for you. I think it might be to late. Just please be okay, I only hope I'll be alive in your time to explain and save you from this, but if I'm not there already then I'm sorry. Watch out for yourself.'_

'What in the world could he be talking about? Is it about Inuyasha? Oh god, I don't even want to know.' Kagome's mind cried. She felt dizzy. Shippo's words sounded desperate and grim, what could have happened? Kagome read it again and realized that this letter had a sense of urgency to it. She went could as her mind went through every horrible scenario that would cause Shippo to write this way.

Kagome felt time slow as she came to the possible conclusion that Shippo had just confirmed Inuyasha's death. She took his love letter and stuck it in her jacket pocket as she piled the rest of the letters back in her bag and decided she would go through them again for further clues to confirm or deny her suspicions once she got home.

'Shippo, please don't leave me hanging. What happened?' Kagome prayed as she got in her car and sped off home.

Little did Kagome know, she was being warned.

..:End of Chappy:..

A/N: Wow! Sorry that took SOOOOOO long to put out. Real life has dampened my ability to use my computer to it's fullest. But I'm pumping my brain as I'm readying this story for it's big finish. I think we're getting closer to the end. Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out ASAP. Thank you again for being so patient.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Of suspicion, love and trust

Kagome was mentally wiped out when she got home. Her mind wrapped around the dilemma in the feudal era and why that last letter had her adrenaline pumping. She closed the door behind her and threw her jacket over the chair in the entry way while she tossed her shoes off and pushed them aside.

"You're home earlier than I'd thought you'd be." Hojo's voice sounding from the dark.

"Yea, Mom and Etsu were out and Grandfather and Souta were working on that old shed so that left nothing for me to do there. Grandad did find some interesting artifacts hidden in there so that kept me busy for a little while. Why are you sitting in the dark?" Kagome asked as she rounded the corner.

Hojo turned to look at her and shrugged. "It's better for watching t.v by your lonesome I guess."

"I'm sorry. I'm home now, would you like some company?" Kagome asked with a tired smile.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot." Hojo said as he patted a spot next to him on the couch.

Kagome sat on the offered spot and leaned into Hojo. She idly watched the television as her mind began to wander again. She thought of Inuyasha possibly doing something drastic to himself and the thought of poor Shippo having to deal with having to send her bad news, hoping it would reach her intact after 500 years of weather and wars. She wondered if Shippo was alive today and why he hadn't found her yet or if he died a long time ago and spent the rest of his days alone, only hoping to see her again. That thought bothered Kagome to no end. Not knowing what happened to her friends and knowing that no matter what, she couldn't change the past.

As Kagome slipped off to dream land, her mind dully reminded her, 'here, in the future, Inuyasha's dead, Miroku and Sango are dead and more than likely, so is Shippo. Unless you can find Miroku and Sango's decedents, you'll never have that connection again'. And it was that very troubled thought that made her sleep restless.

She dreamt of Inuyasha, sitting under the old god tree. She was so excited to see him that she went running up to him but to her dismay, he couldn't see her. She stood there, next to him, in wonderment. He sighed and looked out towards the horizon, Kagome followed his gaze and sighed herself. Only in the feudal era and her dreams could she ever witness such gorgeous sunsets. The sky was washed with colors of red and purples and the sun hung in the sky like a huge blaze-orange saucer.

"Kagome, why did you abandon me?" Inuyasha's voice was unlike anything Kagome ever remembered. His voice seemed older and held a heavy sadness to it.

"Inuyasha, I didn't want to leave you. Believe me, I had no intention of never coming back. If you could only hear me." Kagome cried, her voice echoing as she spoke into thin air.

"Just when I thought we could be happy, you left." Inuyasha leaned heavily back against the tree and stared into the fast darkening sky. He shut his eyes for what seemed to be a few seconds.

All Kagome do was stand there and watch him, wishing she could comfort him some how. She watched as he lowered his head into his arms and she felt her heart break as she realized he was now crying. Her mind swirled around the miserable hanyou sitting in front of her. Was he this miserable about their separation even after all these years? Something just wasn't right and although he couldn't hear her voice or feel the warmth of her touch, she still felt compelled to lean down and wrap her arms around him.

"Even if you can't hear me, I love you Inuyasha. Please feel my love around you." Kagome whispered as she held him.

Inuyasha shuddered as a strange presence swept over him and for some strange reason, he couldn't help but smile a bit. "I love you." He whispered back into the wind.

Kagome smiled, she felt much better knowing a bit of her got through to Inuyasha. Maybe this dream would be their last moment together, Kagome knew she didn't dream like this often.

Suddenly, Inuyasha turned and appeared to be looking right at Kagome with tears in his eyes. Kagome found herself speechless as he seemed to lock eyes with her.

"Kagome, you must stay on your toes, danger looms overhead." His voice rang, but before Kagome could question his warning, she was jerked out of dream land when a hand roughly shook her shoulder.

"Kagome, wake up." Hojo's voice sounded.

"Hmmm? What is it?" She asked as she awoke.

"The office called. There's an emergency and I have to get to the office A.S.A.P., but I can't go anywhere with you in my lap dear." He said softly and yet worry seemed to heavily lace his voice.

Kagome sat up and stretched out, allowing Hojo to get up and quickly dart around the room, grabbing his wallet, keys, briefcase and jacket. He kissed Kagome on the head and told her that he'd be back soon and left.

Kagome was left alone to sit with her thoughts while she numbly gazed at the t.v that was rambling on in the background, but she wasn't paying attention to what was on the tube. Her thoughts were wrapped around her dream.

"Grrr, what a distracting day! I know, I'll call Etsu and see if she'll meet me in town." Kagome said aloud to no one in particular.

She picked up the phone and dialed Etsu's cell number and waited while it rang, tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter and perked up when Etsu's voice answered.

"Hi! It's Kagome...fine, how about you?...I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something?...Great, should I pick you up?...Ok then, I'll meet you there in half an hour." Kagome hung up the phone with a happy sigh. She was to meet Etsu at the movie theater and they'd decide what to see from there. But she had to be there in half an hour, that only gave her about fifteen minutes to get ready and head out the door.

Kagome had decided on a pair of black jeans and a white tank top with some random anime-style female character on the front and instead of her normal jacket, she decided to wear her blue jeans jacket and her hair pulled back into a neat pony tail.

She didn't have to wait long outside the movie theater before Etsu arrived. And it wasn't like Kagome could miss her third-trimester figure either.

"Etsu! You look ravishing. You're positively glowing, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she gently gave the woman a hug.

"I'm feeling great. Although this little one barely gives me a moment's rest. Kicking me at all hours of the night, and throughout the day too, in fact, this baby is just none stop. I am counting down the days to the arrival." Etsu explained.

"Well then, no scary movies, don't need you having this baby in the middle of a movie, it would ruin the plot." Kagome teased.

"Pshh, Kagome, you sound like Souta. Let's pick a movie, shall we?" Etsu asked.

"Sure, how about Howl's Moving Castle?" Kagome suggested.

"Sounds fine with me." Etsu agreed.

After the movie was over, the girls stood outside the movie theater to talk before going their separate ways.

"Etsu, may I confide in you?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Sure, you have before." Etsu replied.

"I've been having weird dreams lately. Of my ex-love. And I feel that my dreams have been warning me, but I don't know what and it has me tearing my hair out." Kagome explained.

"What do you mean by 'warning'?" Etsu enquired.

"Well, it's been like this, I go back into the past and try to console my ex who seems to always be sad and just when I have resolved things and all is right, he verbally warns me about danger, but I can never hear the full message." She sighed and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Hmm. My interpretation of your dream is that there's something or someone that you want to make amends with but seeing how it's too late, it's eating at your self-conscious. Has anything from your past come back to haunt you at all?" Etsu asked.

"Now that you mention it, there is. I recently found an old love letter from my ex and it's absolutely heart breaking." Kagome said, her voice full of hurt.

"Sounds like you're having trouble letting go of the past." She offered.

"You think so? I've tried for years to leave it behind me, but the harder I push it back, the harder it bites me in the behind." Kagome sighed as the truth sunk in.

"Yea, you're stressed out and these new developments in your life have brought on paranoia of moving forward. You're afraid that you're making a mistake?" Etsu asked.

"Yea, maybe that's it. You sound like you speak from experience." Kagome said.

"That's because I do. Trust me Kagome, just give it time and everything will work itself out." Etsu smiled at her sister-in-law. "Now, I have an over-worried husband to go home to, but if you need anything, give me a call, k?"

"Deal. Take care and drive safe." Kagome hugged Etsu and waved her off as she got in her car and drove home.

When Kagome got home, she was surprised to see Hojo's car in the drive way. 'For an emergency, it sure didn't take long.' Kagome thought to herself.

She entered her apartment feeling emotionally refreshed and realized that getting out with Etsu and their little talk really did help lift some weights off her soul.

"Hojo? I'm home." Kagome called as she dropped her keys on the table. "Hojo? Are you here?" Kagome called with uncertainty. She heard some noise coming from the bedroom and decided to investigate.

She cautiously tiptoed around the corner and made her way to the bedroom door that was propped open a bit, careful not to make a sound.

Again she heard rustling from beyond the door and gulped. If it was an intruder, was he armed and would he harm her should she surprise him? She gulped and summoned the courage to open the door and slowly reached her hand out and gave a gentle push on the door.

Once the door was open and the whole room was visible to Kagome, she had to do a double take. Her jaw practically hit her chest at the sight before her.

Indeed it did look like a burglar broke in and tore her room up. Her personal belonging were strewn across her bed and her dresser drawers were thrown open and her cloths were unkemptly exposed. In the middle of all this mess sat a very angry looking Hojo on her bed with a piece of paper gripped tightly in his hand.

"Hojo? What's going on here, what did you do to my ro..."

"You tell me what's going on here!" He shouted at her angrily, cutting her words short.

"I don't know! Why don't YOU explain!" Kagome hissed back, her own anger rising.

"What is this about? Are you cheating on me?" Hojo accused.

"What? No! Why would you even ask?" Kagome cried out.

"Because when I got home and saw you weren't here, I looked around the house to see if you had left a note or any kind of evidence that you had gone out and was safe. Then I saw your jacket and got worried so I decided to check it to see if maybe there was something in there and that's when I found this!" He waved the paper at her as if it smelled of doggie poo.

Kagome snatched the offending paper from his hand and read it. Her face paled when she realized that it was Inuyasha's love letter, she totally forgot that she had put it in her pocket.

"Well? Explain why you have a love letter addressed to you from another man in your pocket. Is HE who you've been with all this time I've been worrying about you?" Hojo pointed at the letter to emphasize the 'he'.

"No! I went to see a movie with Etsu. That is just an old letter from a long lost love. It was years ago and he's gone for good." Kagome defended.

"I don't believe you." Hojo accused again.

"Well then, call Etsu and find out for yourself. You're acting like a jealous little child. And what gave you right to tear through my stuff?" Kagome asked.

"First off, I know that you saw another man on the side when you were dating me back in high school, so I have every right to be suspicious. And you can't claim half this stuff as yours. You have to be the one to have bought it to own it. I bought most of everything in this place and this is the gratitude I get for including you in it?" Hojo would have opened his mouth more had it not been for the swift slap across the face from Kagome.

"How dare you! If you want to talk about possessions, then you can't even talk. Most of what 'you' own is paid for by your grant money. If the board only knew how much crap you bought that didn't go towards your research, you'd be in some serious hot water! And I have no problem turning up the heat!" Kagome threatened, she too would have slung more insults and threats at Hojo had he not cracked her upside the head at that last comment.

Kagome went sprawling across the floor at the impact of his assault. The instant she hit the floor, the room went silent and seemed to echo the resounding thud of her body meeting floor. Tears sprung up in her eyes when she realized that he hadn't slapped her but punched her in the face full forced. She tenderly touched her left cheek and recoiled in pain upon contact. It was already swollen and the very flesh on her cheekbone burned.

"Damn it woman! You piss me off. Don't forget, we're in this together and if I go down, I'm taking you with me. Keep that in mind. If you don't like the heat, then stay out of the kitchen or else you'll burn only yourself." And with that said, Hojo stormed out of the room and Kagome heard him noisily slamming drawers around in the kitchen.

Kagome had been stunned by his actions and words. Never in her life had a man actually hit her let alone punch her in the face. Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed and left in the pit of her stomach to rot. She crawled up on her cloths-ridden bed and some how managed to maneuver herself between the sheets under the cloths and cried.

She thought about how Inuyasha would react if he knew what had transpired just a few minutes ago. Stupid Hojo, he probably wouldn't have known what had hit him. Inuyasha would probably tear Hojo limb from limb for giving her a black eye. But then again, if Inuyasha were still around, she wouldn't be with Hojo, now would she?

Kagome was a smart girl, she knew how abusive relationships started, she just always thought she was too smart to get into one. And now that she had been hit and hard, she feared what would happen if she stayed or how Hojo would react if she decided to leave. She wasn't stupid and she knew that this would be a vicious cycle. Men just don't hit a woman like that only once.

With that thought, Kagome started crying. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Her thoughts wailed. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and eventually fell asleep.

When Kagome woke, it was dark and from what she could make out with one good eye, Hojo was in bed and appeared to be asleep. She looked around and noticed that the room had been put back in order and there was a note on the night stand with her name on it.

'_I'm so sorry. Please forgive me,_

_Hojo.'_

Kagome made a throaty noise when she read the contents. Such a man of few words was Hojo, but he got his point across. 'I'm sorry I hit you, forgive me until next time and then please forgive me again.' Kagome sighed, her mind do tired to even reason with her resolve to give him a second chance. She kept reminding herself that if she let him get away with it now, she'd be regretting it as long as she lived and in an abusive relationship, who knew how long that'd be.

Kagome had decided to leave Hojo and soon.

With that resolve, Kagome fell back asleep and allowed her mind to bring her back to the world she had left behind where a sad silver-haired hanyou waited for her. A world of memories and a world without Hojo, a world of lesser evil.

..:End of Chappy:..

A/N: Well, this chapter was shorter, but I felt that I really owed you guys a new chapter seeing how you've been soooo patient with me and everything. Plus I'm setting you up for what's to come. I know exactly were this story is going and no one can stop me MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Any way, thank you for reviewing, you guys make me feel warm and fuzzy when you tell me how much you like my stories and if you don't like this story, trust me, you aren't going to hurt my feelings by expressing such. It's not like I've never read a story I didn't like, but I'm nice about it as I expect you to be. Please, please, please review! And BE HONEST! Thanks all.

Oh, and BTW, you guys have NO CLUE where this story will be headed! Yay me and my evilness. Hehehehehehehe. It's almost 2:00am and I'm just about out off coffee and Starbucks double shots and my nerves are so shot, but that's ok cause I love it!

Yea, so to help keep what little sanity I possess intact, review, contact from the outside world keeps me from killing people.

Sunny.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Heart break in a world breaking apart.

Kagome spent the next couple of days talking over with her family about the current situation at hand. Her mother was insistent that she leave Hojo at once, seeing how his behavior had turned violent and unpredictable. Kagome had it planned that she was going to wait for a day that Hojo would find himself tied up in testing at the lab and she'd pack up all her personal belongings and move back home with her mother and grandfather. She didn't know what would happen to her practice, she was pretty sure Hojo would pull the funding and use the money to buy another stupid car.

"Doctor Higurashi?" Saho's voice chirped behind Kagome. Kagome turned to look at the nurse that was recently hired on by Hojo and sighed. Kagome remembered being young and innocent looking like the young woman standing in front of her.

"Yes Saho?" Kagome asked with a half smile on her face.

"Here's your files from today. You have no more appointments and it's close to closing time. I've already gotten the office clean and stocked and all the finished paperwork has been filed, so all that's left for you to do are these." She said cheerfully as she handed Kagome a small stack of files.

Kagome smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized how late it was getting and how time seemed to drag on without any patients to see. She had been sitting at her desk for the past couple of hours looking up grants that she could apply for to keep her practice going should Hojo stop funding her. "Thanks Saho, you may go home now. Thank you for all your help, what would I do without you?"

"Probably get home really late." Saho teased. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, doctor. Have a good night."

"Good night, Saho." Kagome waved as Saho left.

Kagome had been busying herself with her paperwork for a good twenty minutes when her office phone rang. She knew it was probably her mother, seeing how no one else, besides Hojo, knew her personal phone number for her desk.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she picked up the offending phone.

"Kagome dear. I just wanted to call and make sure everything was still going as planned." Kagome's mother's voice sounded over the phone.

"Yes mother. I've got everything planned out. The end of this week will be the best time to get this done. Hojo's going to be in the final stages of testing, which means he's going to be spending a lot of time in the lab and probably won't be home for a couple of days." Kagome explained.

"That's good, dear. I've got your old room ready for you. I'm so sorry things have turned out this way." Her mother said.

"Yea, so am I. Well, I've got to go, I have paper work to finish. I love you." Kagome sighed and hung up the phone after her mother said good bye.

A chill ran down Kagome's back as the silence settled back in and she shivered. For some reason she didn't feel right, sitting at her desk alone in her office. She couldn't figure why, she couldn't count how many times she had found herself alone for several hours and some times well into the night. But tonight, she felt unsettled and decided to take her files home with her. She figured she had a good couple of hours ahead of her of just plain paperwork. She thanked the heavens for a nurse like Saho. She did make her life easier and she was right, if it wasn't for her, who knows if half the time Kagome would make it home at all.

So, Kagome loaded up her case files into her bag and locked up for the night. There was a brisk chill in the air and there wasn't even a breath of wind at all. It was still and quiet and this only increased the unsettled feeling in Kagome's stomach. She held her breath as she walked to her car and once safely inside the drivers seat did she let out a sigh of relief and drove off.

When Kagome reached her home, she opened the door and a feeling of dread came over her. She shook her head and told herself to stop being so silly and not let her imagination run so wild. The apartment was dark and quiet, which was odd seeing how it wasn't that late and she knew she saw Hojo's car when she came in, so he had to be home.

"Hello? Hojo?" She called out in a forced whisper. She ventured into the living room a ways and called out again. "Hojo? You home?"

She heard a thump from the bedroom and gasped. Did someone break in? She thought that maybe Hojo was being held at gun point this very minute or worse, was already dead and her bedroom was being ransacked by the murderer.

She swallowed hard and crept over to the bedroom door where she could hear muffled voices and shuffling. She placed her ear up to the door and all she could really hear was her heart racing loudly in her head, so she carefully slid the door open and peered inside.

The image that hit her was definitely not what she expected at all. She gasped as her hand automatically flew to her chest in an attempt to calm her breaking heart. She stood there in a stupor trying to take in what was going on.

Hojo was in bed with another woman. Not just any woman, but there was Kagome's nurse, Saho, riding on top of Hojo like a motorcycle. They didn't even realize Kagome had come home until her voice rang out through the apartment.

"HOJO! YOU BASTARD!" She cried.

At the unexpected outburst, Hojo flipped Saho off of him and proceeded to wrap the blanket modestly around him and the offending woman. The look of surprise written across his face told Kagome this has probably been going on for quite some time. Then she started to think back to all the times she had let Saho go home from work early and thought of all the times that Saho must have been coming here to sleep with Hojo. And that's when it hit Kagome that Hojo's suspicious behavior had started shortly after hiring the woman for Kagome's practice.

"Kagome! Saho, I thought you said you left her hours worth of paperwork." He growled angrily at the woman cowering under the blanket.

"I did. I didn't think she'd be done this quickly." Her shaky voice squeaked from the covers.

Kagome threw her bag at the bed and smiled when all the files spilled out all over Hojo's bed and toppled onto the floor. "You're right, I do have hours worth of paperwork to do, I just thought I'd take them home to do them so I could spend time with my FIANCE!" Kagome turned her back on the couple and stormed out into the dining room and sat down at the dining table.

A few minutes later Saho appeared slinking out of the bedroom, looking very ashamed and embarrassed. Kagome only glared at her and noticed that the woman refused to make eye contact with her. And after Saho, Hojo appeared clad only in a pair of sweat pants. The look on his face wasn't what Kagome would expect from a man who had just been caught cheating. He looked almost content, as if this was the most normal thing in the world for him and the lack of remorse in his features only angered Kagome more.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Saho said softly.

"You're only sorry because you've been caught. What if I hadn't come home early? You would have come back another night without any remorse. Consider yourself fired and this will go on your employment record." Kagome hissed.

"Please, no! Kagome, I can't have this going public! I'll be ruined, I have a husband and if he finds out, he'll leave me and take our son! PLEASE DON'T!" Saho cried. But Saho's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Well, you should have thought of that before going to bed with a man who isn't your husband. You're not the victim here, Saho, I am and so is your husband. I suggest you go home and tell him yourself what you've been doing behind his back before he hears it from a third party." Kagome explained, poison dripping from every last word.

"Geeze Kagome, why do you have to be such a bitch? Obviously her husband doesn't please her, just as you can't please me, so it only makes sense. Saho, don't worry, I'll see to it that Kagome will forget about this whole little...incident... ever happened." Hojo smiled and patted her on the back and sent her out the door.

"Excuse me!" Kagome cried as the door closed behind Saho. "I will NOT forget about this nor will I forgive you. Where do you get off telling me that it's ok for you to cheat and that I have to 'forget'? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome cried in anger.

Hojo just stared at Kagome as she berated him with a look of content on his face. He just stood there, smiling, as if he was the most innocent man in the world and Kagome was going nuts. "Kagome, are you forgetting that without me, you're nothing? I made you and I can ruin you. You belong to me." He said smoothly.

Kagome's jaw just about hit the floor. She couldn't believe her ears. He thought because he paid for everything he could hold that over her and treat her like a piece of property and do as he wished without consequences. Well he was wrong, dead wrong. Kagome sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight and she was going to make damn sure that Hojo was going down with her.

"You're wrong, Hojo. I'm sure the grant comity would love to hear about the new car you use to drive yourself to the lab with the testing that they're paying for, or the little whores you buy to work for my office and sleep with you on the side. Oh yes Hojo, you have dirt on you that has you so far in a hole that you can't see out of and I'm going to expose you for the crook you are." Kagome growled. "It's over and I will finish you."

Just then, Hojo snapped. The rage bled over his eyes and before Kagome could blink, Hojo stepped forward and snatched her by her neck in one swift movement and was hauling her to her feet. He stared her in the eye for a moment before tightening his grip on her throat and practically lifting her off her feet.

"You can't talk to me like that you little bitch. You make any such stupid moves and I will end your life and as a respected doctor, I could have you buried before any suspicions arose. You will keep your mouth shut and your head down, or so help me I will kill you." Hojo spat angrily as he lifted Kagome up by her throat and hauled her to the living room. He seemed to be entertained by her silent screams as he walked. She was choking and clawing desperately at his hands as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

He stood there in front of the couch as he glared at her dangerously. Kagome had never seen that look in his eye before and as she found herself on the brink of passing out from lack of oxygen, the distinct smell of alcohol hit her and she realized he was drunk. 'Great, he's going to kill me in a drunken rage. Well, so be it', her mind cried as her world became fuzzy and darkened.

When he felt her go limp in his grasp, Hojo callously threw her to the couch and stood over her motionless body. As his breathing slowed and the haze lifted from his head, Hojo realized what he had just done and gulped. For a moment there, he thought she was dead, but a small whimper confirmed that she was still alive, but barely. He sighed and turned away from her and retreated back into the bedroom with the resolve to sleep it off and fix everything in the morning.

The next morning, Hojo woke late to a hangover pounding his head into submission. He tried to recall the events of the night before, but all the memories were too hazy to make sense of. Hojo got up and went to the kitchen vaguely aware that Kagome wasn't around and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to think.

It wasn't until his third cup did he remember what happened last night and what he had done. He had been caught sleeping with Saho and then threatened Kagome and nearly killed her. But then he remembered what she had said to him, about ruining him and he suddenly regretted not killing her for now he would spend his day in perpetual fear of the possibility of cops showing up at any given time and taking him away and the thought of being exposed for the crook he was made him that much more nervous.

But Kagome was weak, and wouldn't go through with her threats. This much Hojo was sure of. But was she going to stay with him? He realized that he needed her as much as she needed him and he wasn't going to lose her no matter what. And if she tried leaving him, it would be the last thing she ever did.

Kagome was busying herself with her practice, she had worn a scarf around her neck to hide the hideous bruises left on her neck by Hojo but as a result of being choked half way to death, the vessels in her left eye had burst dying it red with blood and it looked horrible. Parents had been asking about it all day and all day Kagome had to lie about it, saying she had stuck herself in the eye with an instrument while doing testing. "It looks far worse than it really is" she repeated all day.

By the end of the day Kagome was tired and emotionally worn. This couldn't go on, she had to get away from Hojo as soon as possible. Once Kagome was sure she was alone, she decided to call her mother.

"Higurashi residence." Sota's voice was like music to Kagome's ringing ears.

"Sota, it's Kag. Is mom there?" Kagome asked.

"No, she's baby shopping with Etsu. What's up sis?" He asked.

"I'm leaving tonight. I came home early last night and caught Hojo sleeping with my nurse and then he threatened to kill me and...and...and.." Kagome broke down and started crying over the phone.

"HE WHAT!" Sota cried out in rage. "Don't you worry sis, I'll tell mom what happened and to expect you to come home tonight. I can't believe that son of a bitch! I trusted him." Sota growled. "I'm going to kill him, I swear."

"Sota, stop. Talking like that won't do anyone any good. He's drinking heavily and I just don't know what he's capable of or just how long he's been drinking like this. I know that his work is getting stressful and with money running low, he's starting to lose it even more. I just don't know what else I can do but leave him, I just worry about him finding me." Kagome sighed.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, sis. Hey, grandfather's home, want to talk to him?" Sota suddenly chimed.

"Sure, Grandfather could cheer me up." Kagome replied.

"Ok, love you sis." Sota said.

"Love you too." Kagome replied as Sota handed off the phone to her grandfather.

"Hey Kagome, how's my little girl doing?" Her grandfather's sweet old voice asked.

"Not so good, Gramps. Last night I came home early and caught Hojo in bed with my nurse, Saho and then I told him I was going to expose him and that little whore and he threatened to kill me and even tried choking me to death with his own two hands. Gramps, I've got to get out of there and I have to do it tonight, otherwise I'm afraid that my life might be at risk. He's drinking too. Like heavily drinking, I didn't realize it at first, but he's been a heavy drunk for quite some time now and it's scaring me because I don't know him anymore." Kagome sobbed to her grandfather.

There was silence for a moment while Kagome softly wept into the phone. "Well, sounds like you know what you need to do. I'm very unhappy with that young man and if he comes near the house I'll personally deal with him. But you stay safe and remember I'm proud of you and I love you very much. Just be careful baby." Her grandfather said sofly.

"I will. I love you too and I'll see you tonight." Kagome said with a tearful smile on her face and hung up the phone.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Hojo's voice surprised Kagome and she turned to see him standing behind her.

"None of your business, thank you." She bit back. And turned her back to him to busy herself once again with her paperwork.

"Another man, no doubt." Hojo accused.

Kagome turned on Hojo, anger written across her features. "Why would it matter to you who I was talking to? YOU were the one sleeping around while I was stuck here, working my ass off for a practice that's going to go under because you're bad spending habits. Tell me, Hojo, did you really need that fancy new car? Or your new line of expensive clothes? What about that vacation house you got in Kyoto, we haven't even gone there, or I haven't, god knows how many women you've bedded there. You make me sick and I'm leaving you!" Kagome's words were harsh and at that last statement, Hojo acted as if he had just had the breath knocked out of him.

"You can't leave me! You need me and I won't let you ruin me, Kagome. I will not let some little two-timing, psychotic whore bring me down to her level. You would be nothing without me and you know it. I'm done talking about this here. I'll see you at MY home, and you will head straight there after you're done here, understand!" Hojo seethed.

Kagome stood and squared off with Hojo. Letting her body language say it all for her as she stared him down. "Fine." She hissed and started tapping her foot, signaling to Hojo he should leave now.

Kagome drove home with a strange sense of dread tugging at her heart. Her palms were clammy and covered in sweat as she gripped the steering wheel. She kept thinking of the fight she had at her office with Hojo and wondered if he had returned home to drink and wait for her to return. She knew he'd be stewing the entire time and if he was drunk he'd only be getting angrier and angrier.

She was almost home when her cell phone rang. She sighed, half expecting it to be Hojo barking at her to hurry it up, that she was taking too long, but upon inspecting the phone, she was relieved to see it was her mother's house calling.

"Hello?" Kagome greeted.

"Kagome, Sota told me what happened and I wanted to make sure you were still coming home tonight." Mrs. Higurashi asked in a worried voice.

"Yes mother. If the weather permits. It looks like we're in for quite a storm." Kagome said, looking up at the sky. The clouds were spitting lightning and threatened rain. The visual reminded Kagome of when she met Shippo and the thunder brothers. 'What a time to be reflecting' Kagome thought.

"Oh, Kagome, your grandfather would like to talk to you, here you go sweety, I love you." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Love you too, mom. I'll see you tonight." Kagome replied.

"Hello? Kagome, child, are you there?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Yes Gramps, I'm here. The phone's getting a bit fuzzy though, I'm driving into the storm, but I'm almost home." Kagome said as she turned on her windshield wipers which only added more to the noise pollution over the cell phone.

"Baby, be careful when you get home, just don't do anything to anger Hojo...dangerous...sorry, just trust me about...you understand?..."

"Gramps, you're breaking up, I can't understand you." Kagome called into the phone.

"I love you, watch out for yourself."

"I love you too, Grandfather." Kagome practically yelled and with that the phone cut out just as Kagome neared the home she had shared with Hojo.

Kagome swallowed hard and summoned all her courage up as she walked in the door. It was dark, except for a lit candle on the dining table. It took Kagome a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and she saw the shadowed figure of Hojo sitting quietly in the dining room with a bottle on the table. Upon closer inspection, Kagome could see that it was a bottle of sake, and sure enough, it looked to be empty from what she could tell.

"Hello Kagome." Hojo slurred a bit as he stood. Something about his tone of voice made Kagome uneasy.

"Hojo." Was all she could reply.

"You know, I thawt you would be a good housy mouse and keep yer mouth shut and do all your wifely duties, but nooooo, you had to start yer own doctor practice and suck my money and how do you pay me back? You ruin my goood time and tell me you're going to ruin my career. Well that's not goin' to happen because I'm going to put an end tew it." Hojo took a step towards Kagome as she stumbled back.

"Hojo, you're drunk. I don't think we should be talking about this now. You're capable of hurting people when you're drunk, so just go sleep it off, ok? I'm going to spend the night at my family's place and we'll talk later, ok?" Kagome tried to bargain. She had no intent of ever talking to Hojo again, but with his current state, she was willing to say anything to calm him down. He had almost choked her to death once and who knows what he was going to do now.

Hojo smiled dangerously at Kagome as he slowly approached her. The gleam in his eye looked murderous and something shiny flashed in his hand and immediately attracted Kagome's attention and she froze in place.

Not only was he drunk, but he was armed too. Suddenly Kagome's cell phone rang making the two jump. Hojo looked from Kagome's purse that contained her phone to Kagome and then back to her purse.

"Answer it. Tell who ever it is that you're busy and need to go, now." Hojo hissed.

Kagome dug the phone out of her purse and answered it and said in as steady of a voice as possible, "Hello? I must make this quick, I'm kinda busy."

"Kagome?" A hushed voice called from the other side.

"Yes, who is this?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you've gotta get out now." The voice said again.

"What?" Kagome asked, almost panicked now.

"RUN, KAGOME, RUN!" The voice cried desperately.

Kagome's feet suddenly unstuck as she found herself bolting out the door. A loud crack rang in her ears and then there was a bright flash of lightning followed by another crash of thunder as Kagome ran desperately towards her car. She felt the sense of being weighed down as her heart pumped painfully in her chest.

Her adrenaline was pumping as she fumbled with her keys and found the keyless remote to quickly unlock the car. Just then another bang, but this one seemed as close as the first one and Kagome realized that her window had spider-webbed with a big hole in the middle.

'I'm being shot at! Get in the car and drive!' Kagome's mind screamed as she stumbled into the car and stuck the keys in the ignition tumbler and turned the car over. The second she heard the motor start to run, she slammed the gear shifter into reverse and with tires squealing, spun out of the drive way and slammed the shifter forward into drive and took off like a bat out of hell with Hojo letting off a couple more shots with his gun at her car.

As Kagome sped down the slick road did she notice that she was more than just wet from the rain. She looked down and noticed her right side covered in blood and only then did she realized that she had been shot in the shoulder and never felt it through sheer adrenaline.

Her phone rang again and Kagome answered it, her voice more panicked than before. "Hello? Are you there?" Kagome cried.

"Yes, Kagome? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Her mother's worried voice sounded from the other line.

"Mom! Hojo's going to kill me. I'm on my way home right now and ..." The phone lost signal. Kagome almost let out a frustrated cry as she realized she was driving through that area where she got no reception, especially in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Kagome put the phone down in the passenger seat and continued her fast pace down the road. She glanced in her rearview mirror and saw headlights in the distance, but obviously moving fast. She just knew it had to be Hojo, probably had every intent to run her off the road.

But Kagome was smarter than letting him be able to follow her. She turned off her headlights and allowed the storm and her memory show her the way.

She pulled onto a dirt road that led up to an old shrine that was only visited by the elderly. She knew about it from her grandfather. She remembered him telling her as a child to always remember where this special place was should she ever be in need of protection. They use to love taking walks together around the old property and although Kagome took this place for granted as a child, she was sure thanking the gods for it now.

As she stopped her car and killed the engine, she could hear the distinct sound of a highly revving engine and speeding tires and as the noise got louder, she saw only a glimpse of the ugly yellow blob as it sped by at high speeds.

Kagome sighed and started her car again, she knew a back road that would take her to the back of the shrine, where she could call her mom from the well house and warn them about Hojo.

She sped along the dirt road, and it wasn't long before she reached the back property of her family shrine. She parked her car under a row of tall, old trees and snuck over to the well house that sat about twenty feet away.

She was feeling weak and her legs were getting stiff and heavy. Kagome figured that she had to be in going into shock and was losing a lot of blood. She knew she also had to call the police and get an ambulance out to her, but she also had to warn her family first.

Once she was safe inside the well house, she crouched down behind the old well and took her phone out to call her mom. The house phone rang a few times, but no one answered and Kagome was starting to get sleepy.

BANG

The shot snapped Kagome out of it and she heard yelling and screaming. She stood bolt upright and listened to the yelling and distinctly heard her grandfather and mother yelling at Hojo and Hojo was screaming back.

"Kagome hasn't arrived here and even if we did know were she was going, we wouldn't tell you. Now put the gun down!" Kagome's grandfather yelled.

"I know she's hiding around here! And when I find her she's in even more trouble. I swear I'm going to kill her for all the trouble she's caused me!" Hojo's drunken voice yelled.

Kagome stood there, frozen in place from fear and something more. She felt a weight being pulled at her chest and she knew if she gave in, she'd take a deadly tumble down the well.

Just then she heard Hojo's voice enquire "is Kagome hiding in HERE!" as he threw open the well house doors and instantly spotted Kagome. "AH-HAH!" He cried as he raised his gun and pointed it at Kagome.

Kagome gulped hard as the lightning flashed behind him and she heard another gun shot right. Her legs gave as she gave into the weight and the darkness that was pulling at her and she fell into the darkness. And her world went silent after the bouts of cries and screams coming from her family.

'I hear your cries. I'm sorry...Inuyasha', was her last fleeting thought as her mind gave to the darkness and her body prepared for the impact below.

..:End of Chappy:..

A/N: I am soooo extremely, very sorry for taking THIS long. I hope the chapter was worth it. I want to get this chapter out as soon as possible, like a hell of a lot sooner than this. But with working Anime Detour here in Minnesota and dealing with drama with home life and outside of home life, that doesn't give much time for writing or being on the computer. Again, I'm terribly sorry.

On another note, I would like to dedicate this chapter as a belated birthday gift to Moonypriate13, hope you had a great birthday!

Thanks for ready guys! I love you all.

Sunny


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Blood spilt across time

The darkness had relinquished the hold it had on Kagome a couple of times. She struggled through the fog that held her down within her own body. On several occasions she remembered waking in severe pain wondering 'am I dying?' and then falling back into the hazy darkness that offered only peace and quiet.

'Faces, I remember you.' Kagome thought to herself as she opened her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time that day. She gazed at the young man before her. Her vision was still blurry and her mind foggy, but she was able to comprehend a little more than the other times she had awoken.

She shifted a bit and was surprised to find herself too weak and sore to move. She grimaced and sharply inhaled, the noise alarming the young man that sat by her. He leaned over and put his hand on her forehead and sighed. He looked down at her with a look of worry and absolute relief.

"Don't move you're still injured. You might reopen your wounds." His voice was somewhat familiar. Kagome opened her mouth to ask 'what happened' but found that her voice failed her. She tried a couple of times to force her voice out but barely managed to squeak. She gave up and resorted to gazing hard at this young man, trying to figure out who he was and why he looked so familiar. She figured that he must be a doctor she met in a seminar, but still, his expression told her that there was something deeper between them than just acquaintances. "You look thirsty, would you like a drink of water?" His voice broke her train of thought. She nodded and graciously took the bowl of water from his offering hands a greedily drank it down, not realizing how thirsty she was until the cool water touched her parched and cracked lips. The water served to clear her head a bit and wake her up more. Kagome felt so much more refreshed and again found herself analyzing this young man. She knew it was rude of her to stare, but his dancing green eyes were locked on her. His red hair, flowing back into a loosely tied ponytail. He was handsome.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Much better, thanks." Kagome replied in a raspy voice.

"Hmm, that's good. You don't recognize me, do you?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I...think I do. You feel so familiar, your presence, I don't know, like a fleeting memory from a distant dream I guess." She said as she laid her head back and closed her eyes, listening to her surroundings.

"I'm sorry to hear that, because you've never been far from my thoughts. My memories of you are as fresh as morning dew." He said sadly.

She listened to his voice hoping that she'd remember. Obviously she was suppose to remember him, but why couldn't she place a name to his face? It was really bothering her and she started to panic. Did she suffer memory loss from massive blood loss? She remembered being shot, that was something hard to forget, but the events leading up to her blacking out were a bit fuzzy yet.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you at this moment. Give me a little time to figure things out." She asked, her eyes still closed, searching and digging her memory for this man's face.

As she lay there, she sensed another presence enter. She assumed that it was a doctor or nurse come to check her vitals and typical procedures for post-shot victims. She didn't bother to open her eyes when she felt the presence of the new comer by her side, she just figured that this person will either start bombarding her with questions or address her wounds and dressings.

"Has she come to yet?" The voice said. It was definitely a man's voice, his silken deep voice sent a shock wave through Kagome's body as her mind suddenly sprung to life and started flashing memories in front of her vision.

"Yea, actually she's awake now, she's just resting, aren't you Kagome?" The young man said as he looked to Kagome who was now staring at the ceiling with her breath caught in her throat. "Kagome?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Tears sprung to her eyes, she knew that she recognized that voice, she hadn't heard it in so many years. Her mind was spinning as she tried to peice together what was going on and what had happened. Her heart was racing so hard that it was thumping loudly in her head making it harder for her to make sence of it all. She opened her eyes and looked for the owner of that voice and when she found him, she let out a happy cry.

"Miroku?! How?" She cried out, using the last of her strength trying to sit up and get a better look at him. Her muscles quickly gave way and she collapsed back onto the bed. She found herself suddenly exhausted and unable to move and so she just laid there, looking at him and Miroku saw their past wash across her eyes. "How?" she breathed out, sleep threatening to take her again.

"Shhh, never mind that now. You need your rest; I can see you're nowhere near healed. We'll talk once you get your strength up. For now, rest and recover, you need to eat too." Miroku said with a smile.

Kagome nodded in agreement and was surprised how sleepy she was all of a sudden. She stared with heavy lidded eyes at the other male in the room. And then it hit her. She knew this guy. He had grown, oh boy had he grown, but besides that, he hadn't changed all that much.

"Shippo, it's you." She yawned out before falling asleep.

When Kagome woke again, it was dark out and the small fire in the pit of the hut had burned out. 'It must be late. I wonder if my family is ok. Have they given me up for dead? How the heck did I make it back here, to the past? I wonder if Inuyasha's around.' Kagome's mind cried.

Kagome looked around to find a plate with biscuits and a small dish of water to dip them in. Next to that was a cup of water and by the looks of it, the food had been sitting there for a little while now. She ate as quickly as she could, realizing how hungry she was after the first bite of stale, soggy biscuit.

She was feeling a lot better. Some of her strength had returned and she was ready to venture outside and stretch out. She was still a bit wobbly on her feet, but managed to tiptoe by the sleeping monk and a grown kitsune. She stepped outside and the fresh air hit her like a ton of bricks. It had been too long since she had inhaled the pure, clean, untainted air.

Kagome decided to do a little walk down memory lane and sighed as she walked. She could see the sacred tree ahead. That tree was where her whole adventure started, it was where she met Inuyasha for the first time and got caught up in the whole sacred jewel mess. She figured that it was fate just doing it's job. Although, she had to admit that the past few years, fate had been messing up it's work.

As she found herself nearing Inuyasha's forest, Kagome saw a figure exit the woods. Her heart jumped at the sight of the new arrival. He was older, but so was she, he was carrying a bucket of water and dropped it at the sight of her. Her smile was that of relief and happiness.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome? Thank God you're alive." Inuyasha cried out as he found himself moving quickly towards her. Kagome froze in her place when she saw the tears in his eyes and the heartbroken expression that had seemingly been glued to his features.

As he neared, Kagome became unglued and fell into his open arms. She cried happy tears as she held him tight and he did the same. He wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly to his body, minding her injuries, and buried his face in her hair.

"I thought I'd never see you again and then when you came back in the state you were in, I was certain you were going to die. I just couldn't believe that fate would allow us to be happy together." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head as he held her close and took in her scent that he had missed for so long. "I missed you so much." He said softly.

"I missed you too." Kagome said as she cuddled into his warmth.

"I'm never letting you go again, you know that?" He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for being gone so long." She said.

"God Kagome, what happened in you're time that brought you back to us in such a state. You had holes in you and you lost a lot of blood. That's how I found you, you know. I could smell the blood from the village, there was so much of it." Inuyasha said with a knot in his throat.

Kagome had to think for a moment, she didn't quite know how to explain the past few years to Inuyasha, let alone the past couple of days. "Well, hmmm, I guess we'll start from the beginning". Kagome explained how Hojo had helped her through the toughest period of her life, after the well closed the last time. How she had injured herself trying to get back to him and then went through an emotional breakdown. Kagome made sure Inuyasha knew how heart broken she was and how long it took for her to move on from that experience. Inuyasha cringed at the stories of how Hojo had proposed and then started treating her like dirt and when Kagome dropped the bomb that she had gone home early and caught Hojo sleeping with another woman, Inuyasha's jaw practically hit the dirt. "But that wasn't the worst part, Inuyasha. He decided rather be exposed as the dirt bag he was, he decided he was going to..gulp...kill me. He's the one who did this to me" Kagome half cried. Her emotions were getting the best of her, thinking of how close she was to actually dying and never getting to see Inuyasha after finally making it back to his time.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's soothing voice seemed to calm her at the mere mention of her name. "..I'm just glad you're back with me. You have been out of it for the past three days, with all that blood loss and Miroku said you were in shock. You had been trying to wake up for the past day and a half. We were all so worried about you. I thought, just when I got you back I was going to lose you right away and I'd never get the chance to tell you..." Inuyasha gulped as he recalled his state of mind for the past 3 days. "…I love you. Kagome, I've been lost without you."

Kagome smiled softly. She realized how much Inuyasha had grown. He had become a true man. She still loved him, but this new person who stood in Inuyasha's skin wasn't the bitter, broken down hanyou she left years ago. He was still broken, but he wasn't bitter, he was wiser. All of this was starting to overwhelm Kagome, and she started getting dizzy. "Inuyasha" was all she said as she stumbled a bit, almost losing balance. Inuyasha, quick as ever, caught her and steadied her on her feet.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

Kagome put her hand up to her head as the dizzy spell wore off. "I'm fine, thank you. Inuyasha, would you mind walking me back to the hut, I'm afraid I'm getting a bit tired and I should go to sleep soon." She wobbled a bit again, but was surprised awake when Inuyasha suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"I'll do even better. You've spent years running around in my thoughts, I think you should rest a bit." Inuyasha gave Kagome the cheesiest smile.

Kagome laughed and rested her head on Inuyasha shoulder. She just couldn't believe this was her Inuyasha, the same man she fell in love with so many years ago. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Inuyasha's feet stepping in time to the rhythm of his breathing and the sound of his heart beating against her cheek, Kagome started falling asleep.

She was home now; she knew that this was where she belonged. But what of her home in the future? She wondered what was happening to her family. With that sense of dread scratching the back of her mind, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

Kagome woke the next morning not feeling so hot. Wait, she was feeling hot as in temperature wise, but she felt sick and her whole body was aching. Kagome knew that her wounds were starting to get infected and the slight fever and sore muscles where one of the severe signs. She knew she needed to get the proper help, but didn't know how to ask. She tried explaining to Miroku, but he could only do as much as his recourses would allow.

"Kagome, I think I need to try to get you home." Inuyasha worriedly explained.

"But, the well. What if it won't let you through or won't let me back again?" Kagome painfully asked, her illness quickly taking hold of her.

"Look, you told me that these are early warning signs. You said that if we can't kill whatever infection that you could be in trouble. I think I'd rather take the chance of not being able to travel through the well than watch you die with no help." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't know what's waiting for me on the other side, Inuyasha, I'm also scared." Kagome cried.

"Well? I'm sure your mother is also scared, you just disappeared after being 'shot' and wounded." Inuyasha's mouth went dry at the word 'shot'. That one little word had brought him and Kagome this much pain.

"But..No, you're right. I need to go back and let everyone know I'm still alive." Kagome sighed heavily.

"Good girl. I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, even if I can't be with you in your world, just know that you'll always be with me. I know I'll see you again." Shippo said with a smile on his face.

"That goes double for me too, Kagome." Miroku said softly.

Kagome smiled softly. She looked around and realized she must have been out of it, there was something or rather someone missing. "Miroku, where is Sango? I haven't seen her the whole time I've been here. Inuyasha?" She looked over to Inuyasha who seemed to be crushed by the weight of her question. His eyes spoke everything; he didn't even have to say a word. For further conformation, Kagome looked back to Miroku who was looking away from her and his eyes fixed on the fire. Kagome's heart stopped as her jaw went slack in absolute shock and disbelief. Shippo was the only one willing to look Kagome right in the eye. He looked sad and that was when Kagome realized that all the sadness that Shippo had to endure up to now had made him a man, but he looked year beyond his age. "Shippo? Tell me what happened?" Kagome pleaded.

"She, Sango...gulp...died. A year after her daughter Aiko died and..." Shippo couldn't finish that last part. Not only had he lost his best friend and her daughter in one year, but that same year they had thought Kagome was also lost from them forever.

"She died of a broken heart." Miroku said lowly. Heartbreak still sounded in his voice.

"But she didn't want us to tell you and make you sad in your own time, Kagome, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I was hoping I could stay off telling you until you were better." Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome's voice caught in her throat as tears started to well up in her eyes. She just couldn't believe it. Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo had time to heal, so it was easier for them to talk about it. It was all too much information for Kagome as her breaking heart started skipping beats. She wasn't strong enough for this, her world started spinning around her as she hiccupped and cried. A years worth of grief spilling over into that one moment and the pain in Kagome's voice ripped a hole into the hearts of Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo.

Inuyasha stepped forward and knelt by the grieving Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a bit and let her cry, he didn't know what else to do for her. It wasn't too long before Kagome had cried herself to sleep against Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo sat on the floor of the hut and just watched the two, both thinking the same thing, 'let fate be kinder to these two now that they've suffered so much'. It was then Inuyasha discovered that Kagome's breath was coming in short, shallow gasps and her skin was on fire. He could feel the heat radiating off of her skin.

"Miroku! Her fever, it's worse." Inuyasha cried out in alarm.

Miroku leaned over Kagome in concern and rested his hand on her forehead and then felt her cheeks. "Inuyasha, she's burning up! Here, put this robe over her clothes and go dunk her in the springs, but not too long or she'll get too cold too quickly." Miroku explained while he helped Inuyasha wrap Kagome in a robe.

"And then what?" Inuyasha frantically asked.

"You should bring her back to her time!" Shippo cried.

"But..."

"Just do it, trust me, I have a feeling you'll get her through." Shippo interupted Inuyasha and pushed him out the door.

Inuyasha did just as Miroku had said. He went to the spring where the water was cool enough, but thankfully not too cold and slowly lowered Kagome into the water. At the cold touch to Kagome's skin, she gasped and woke up. With her skin so hot, the room temperature water felt like ice. The surprise of being submerged in water up to her neck, Kagome instantly panicked. She tried to flail but found herself restrained by Inuyasha and too weak to fight him off.

"Shhh, Kagome, I've got you, you're ok." Inuyasha soothed. Kagome relaxed and let Inuyasha cup water in his hand and trickle it down her face as he stared worriedly into her feverish eyes.

Kagome gulped hard and half cried "Sango", but Inuyasha put his finger over her mouth and said, "Shh, I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Right now you need to focus on recovering, then you can grieve. Dwelling on it now isn't going to bring her back and it certainly isn't going to help you heal, so just put it aside for now, besides, you know she wouldn't want you to join her so soon". He was right, Kagome knew that, Sango had been dead for a while now and if Kagome used what little strength she had in grieving, then she wouldn't have the strength to survive this and that wouldn't honor Sango's memory.

"Kagome, I've got to bring you back through the well." Inuyasha stated bluntly. At the look of panic in Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha smile gently and said, "I'm sure everything will be fine this time. But you need serious help and I know you'd be better off in your time. I promise, I'll be there with you".

Kagome nodded and swallowed hard. She knew she had to get back, but she was also scared that once again the well would seal and separate her from Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood and wrapped her soaked body in his warm and dry fire rat coat and took off towards the well. Kagome closed her eyes and held a death grip on Inuyasha's shirt so that not even time or fate itself could rip her from his arms.

Every step of the way felt so familiar to Kagome, even the sounds of his feet against the ground. She knew when they had reached the clearing that the well stood in by the way Inuyasha's pace seemed slightly hesitated as if he shared the same fears as her. His grip on her tightened a bit more as she felt him take that last step before leaping into the well.

"Please, let him be there, holding me when I open my eyes" was Kagome's last thought as the darkness engulfed her with an explosion of hot purple light, she knew there was no turning back now.

End of Chappy

Oh god, I am SO SO SO SO very sorry I haven't updated in like over a year. I shall bare my rear for the kicking it's about to receive. Well I hope you guys enjoyed. I really am sorry it took so long, but I've just had WAY too much drama in my life in the last year and I hadn't felt very inspired to do anything really creative since. But recent events have brought me back out of my long term slump and this fic is ALMOST done!!! YAY!! Couple little twists and turns to come, so hold on to your head kiddies!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Falling into place

Beeping. Kagome's world was beeping when she came to. Amazingly, she was feeling better, except for the ache in her shoulder where Hojo had shot her, but her head also felt a little heavy. She slowly opened her eyes, her head suddenly hurting from the burst of bright light. She realized that she was indeed back in her time and in a hospital. The various machines buzzed and beeped around her. All the noises were so familiar, from when she did part of her internship in an emergency room, yet at the same time, they were foreign and scary. These machines that she had become so accustom to were there to monitor her. For the first time since she started practicing medicine, Kagome was the patient.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, Kagome looked around the little room and realized that she was all alone. A sudden feeling of dread exploded in her chest and a knot formed in her throat as she automatically assumed the worst. 'Inuyasha didn't make it through. He was left behind, again!' her mind cried as her pounding heart started breaking. Tears sprung up in her eyes and her breaths came in hiccupped cries. Just then, a faint knock and a nurse stepped in shortly afterwards. She was looking down at her clip board, figuring her patient was still knocked out, but the sound of sobbing told her otherwise. She looked up from her clip board to find her patient very much awake and softly sobbing.

"Dr. Higurashi, what's wrong, why the tears?" She asked.

Kagome looked at the white board on the wall, and sure enough next to the "Your nurse today is:" was the nurse's name written. "Amy, is it? How American. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed, so much has been going on and I just haven't had any time to cope."

"I understand. A lot has happened. I'm not at liberty to tell you everything only that it's going to get better." There was something in the young woman's tone that made Kagome realize that she was talking about something more than Kagome had known. "If you'd like our hospital psychiatrist is on call, I can set you up with an appointment, just say the word."

"No, that's ok, thank you." Kagome sighed out. "If it's possible, I'd like to see my family. Can you contact them for me? Do they even know I'm ok? My mom and grandfather must be worried sick. Gramps has probably worried himself totally bald after all that's happened." Kagome stopped in her tracks at the expression the nurse wore on her features at the mention of her family. "…is there something wrong?"

Amy shook her head and sighed. "I'll call your mother's cell. She might even be in the hospital still." And with that the nurse quietly went about her business, taking Kagome's temperature, checking her wound and bandage, jotting down information from the machines and once she was done, she gave Kagome a small smile and said "I'll be back after your family gets here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to use your call button on your bed railing." And with that, she left the room.

Kagome was left alone with her thoughts for less than twenty minutes before another knock came at the door. "Come in." Kagome called.

"Kagome?" Her mother's soft voice filled the room. Kagome looked up, relieved to finally see her mother. Mrs. Higurashi entered the small room and her appearance almost scared Kagome. Her hair was barely brushed and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she also hadn't gotten any sleep in a couple of days.

"Mom, it's ok. I'm going to be fine." Kagome reassured her mother.

"I know. So much has happened in the past week. You had been missing for four days when Inuyasha brought you to us, half dead. The police were combing the surrounding area in a 'recovery' search. After Hojo attacked the house and…everything had passed, we had followed a trail of blood from your car to the well house. Sota knew you had gone back, but we just couldn't be sure, after the last time." Mrs. Higurashi's ranting was frustrating Kagome.

"Mom, please, one thing at a time. You said Inuyasha brought me back, is he still here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, no, well Sota had to drag him back to the house to get some sleep. He was practically delirious with worry and lack of sleep and was starting to drive the doctors insane with all his questions. You should have seen him. When he came back with you, you were dying in his arms and your gunshot wound was bleeding and your body was feverish. When we got to the hospital, the doctors informed us that they had lost a pulse on you during transport and that it wasn't looking good. You had surgery to remove the bullet and some infected tissue and have been in the ICU ever since. You're so lucky to be alive. Inuyasha will be glad to hear you're awake." Mrs. Higurashi spoke with such heaviness in her voice.

"Mom, what's wrong. There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there?" Kagome asked. "What happened that night I disappeared?"

"We were in the dining room waiting for you to get home when we heard shots fired into the house. Grandpa sent Sota and Etsu upstairs to your room to call the police and stay safe. He got his old shot gun out of the closet and the next thing I knew shots were being fired back and forth and I saw Hojo fall backwards and then your grandfather collapsed to the ground. Hojo had been shot in the chest and was dead on arrival and your grandfather had been shot in the stomach. The doctors tried to save him, but he was just too old and the bullet had done so much damage. We kept him on life support for three days, hoping you'd turn up, but on that third day we had to let go." Kagome's mother's voice was choked and laced with sadness.

Kagome knew that on that third day, her family had let her die with her grandfather. It was only natural to assume the worst. Then it hit her that her grandfather had died and once again she couldn't be there to say goodbye or to grieve with her family, instead her family grieved for her and her grandfather.

"His funeral is in two days. We decided to wait for you to heal before we held the funeral. The day after we took him off life support, we were going to plan a memorial for you and we wanted so bad for you to be found so that incase of worst case scenario, you two could be together in your final resting place. But then that day, Inuyasha brought you back to us. It's been a hard couple of days. You've been in stable condition for three days now. The doctors say that as long as you feel up to it, you can attend the funeral, but you have to come back here and stay for a bit longer. You know, it's been such a circus. The media has been swarming all over this, especially when it was reported that you had turned up alive. I'm letting you know now that once you leave this room, you'll be in the public eye."

"Mom, I have a feeling it's going to be ok now. Did gramps suffer?" Kagome's voice choked up at the circumstances of her grandfather's death. She felt slightly responsible, but knew that any one she told would insist that she wasn't at all at fault and she knew it was true, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"No. I don't believe he did. Before he lost consciousness, he told me that you were ok. I don't know how he knew, but he did. And those were his last words." Kagome's mother's voice broke. She had lost her father at the hands of a mad man. "I just wish Hojo had lived to be punished." She spat out.

"I know. But he will be punished, is being punished." Kagome stated.

"You know, there's a lot of publicity surrounding him. Apparently the board of directors had found some unexplained spending and they were in the process of bring up charges of money laundering against him, among other things. This last week has been a cliché kind of nightmare right out of a Hollywood movie." Kagome's mother sighed and sat down in the chair next to Kagome's bed.

"How's Sota and Etsu doing?" Kagome asked.

"Sota's managing. Etsu's been pretty shaken though. Being as pregnant as she is and this has been quite a bit of stress for the poor girl." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

Another soft knock at the door caught the attention of the women in the room. Kagome thought it was her nurse again and was right when her nurse poked her head in the door. "Kagome, you have some more visitors who are dying to see you." She said and just as quickly as she came, she disappeared again. The door opened further and Sota came bounding in and not too far behind him was Etsu and Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Thank the heavens! We've been so worried about you." Sota cried out with relief. "I wasn't all THAT worried. Gramps said you'd be alright and I somehow knew he was right. But you still scared us."

"I'm sorry Sota. Thank god you guys are ok too. Mom told me Hojo opened fire on the house. I'm so sorry you guys had to be put through that." Kagome said as she grabbed her brother and sister-in-law in a big hug.

"Trust me; we're just glad you pulled through. What a miracle that we're together again." Etsu said.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha didn't come very far into the room. Instead he hung out by the door and just stared at her through glassy, golden eyes. He looked worn and even more aged than when she last saw him, which by her calculations was three or four days ago.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Sota asked.

"I'm doing much better now that you guys are here. It's going to take some time to grasp everything that's happened, but in time I guess we'll all heal, right? Gramps, it just doesn't feel real yet." Kagome said, railing against the urge to cry.

"I know it doesn't. Maybe the funeral will help make it final. I keep forgetting myself." Kagome's mother said with tears in her eyes. "But you know, we have much to prepare for, plus I promised Etsu that we'd go baby shopping today, so we'll be going now. Inuyasha, would you like to stay here?"

"Can I?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Sure you can. Kagome, you give me a call on my cell if you need anything." And with that, Mrs. Higurashi herded Sota and Etsu out of the room leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha watched them leave and when the door closed, he looked back at Kagome with a sea of emotions written across his features. Before Kagome knew it, he was at her side enveloping her in a gentle hug. "I was so scared I was going to lose you, again. You can't keep doing this to me." His voice was strained and dry.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Are you feeling ok? You're not in any pain, are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm doing much better now, thanks to you." Kagome said.

Kagome took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She rested her head against Inuyasha and sighed loudly. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on the small bed and just sat in silence, listening to her breathe. The sounds of the hospital were unsettling to him. He recalled when he had arrived here with Kagome's family and how the sounds and smells of the hospital were all overwhelming to him. The stench of the sick and dying and even the odor of death had overcome his senses as they waited in a private little room. Even the doctor who came in to explain Kagome's condition had a touch of death on his clothes and what was worse than that was the fact that it was Kagome's scent that had death laced in it. But those smells were gone now. She smelled like herself. It was a bittersweet moment for Inuyasha when he realized that she would go on living, but he mourned her grandfather's loss. He had died protecting his family, as any man should, but it didn't change the fact that he was dead.

"Inuyasha, you're going to stay with me, right?" Kagome asked with sleep heavy in her voice.

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. It was my job to protect you, I'm sorry I wasn't there." Inuyasha said thickly.

"It's not your fault. I have a feeling that the pieces haven't quite fallen into place." Kagome said. "How do you think my grandfather knew that I was going to be alright? He told my mother before he died that I was going to be alright." Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Who knows what happens right before you die. Maybe he had a glimpse of the future before he died. But he knew and that's what's important, right? He didn't die wondering about your safety." Inuyasha reassured.

"I suppose you're right. I'm getting kinda sleepy, seems there's nothing else to do when you're stuck in a hospital bed. Will you be here when I wake up?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be right here." He said. Kagome muttered something as she snuggled down onto his lap, but was asleep before no time.

Inuyasha was as good as his word, he sat there and stroked her hair and just watched her sleep as he reflected on his past and the years that went by. It suddenly seemed like only yesterday when they had defeated Naraku and when Kagome had been ripped away by the power of the well. He reflected fondly on the day that Miroku and Sango had Aiko and the short few years they shared before Aiko died. He remembered how sick she had been and when Kagome came back, he was sure that Kagome would be able to save Aiko, but when Aiko died Inuyasha knew that Kagome wouldn't be coming back. He figured that was the last time he would ever see Kagome. Imagined how she lived her life. He thought by now she would have married someone else and surely would have had children. It seems that everything worked out in their favor, more or less. If only Sango had lived, she would be so happy to know that Kagome had returned once again and that they were all going to be ok. Miroku had told him once that before Sango passed, she told him that she knew that they would meet again and she was right. Are we blessed with a premonition of the future before we die or was it just luck that the final wishes of the dying had been realized? Inuyasha wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but he always knew that there was more to Kagome's grandfather than he knew. Since the first day he met Kagome's grandfather, he always held a feeling of familiarity although there was no way he could have met him before, right? Well that didn't matter now. All Inuyasha knew was that he was eternally grateful to the old man for what he did for Kagome and her family that night.

As he watched Kagome sleep, Inuyasha made a silent promise to himself as well as Kagome's grandfather that he would watch over Kagome from here on out. He would never leave her side and protect her, always.

End of Chappy……..

(A/N) I'm sorry for the delay, I just moved from Minnesota to New Mexico and I just got internet back, thank god! Well, we're almost done. As soon as I'm able, I'm going to redo all the chapter, fix all my grammar and misspelled words. Damn typo demons, always attacking my keyboard. Anyway, I'm glad that you've stuck with me as I've written this story. Back when I started this fic, I was still in the aftermath of a friend's death. He died back in August of 04 and I started this fic in April of 05. This fic has kinda been my healing process, three years later and coping has gotten much better. Some of these chapters were written during emotional events and due to such, my grammar and spelling has suffered, sorry about that. Like I said, I'm going to fix them up. But this chapter as well as this story is dedicated not only to my little buddy, Bradley, but to you, the reader as well. Your words of encouragement and corrections have helped me make chapters better and keep writing. Thanks you guys. Oh, and the next chapter should take your head for a spin!

Ja ne


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Liquid Memories

It was three weeks after the funeral of Kagome's grandfather when she was released from the hospital. Kagome hadn't needed much physical therapy; she healed remarkably fast and with Inuyasha by her side the whole way, she felt empowered. She had grieved hard as she sat in a wheel chair at her grandfather's funeral, the reality of his death sinking in as the smell of burning incense assaulted her nose. But with every day that she spent recovering, she felt her grandfather's presence near her grow.

Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's mother's house and called out "guess who's home!" but was only greeted by the echo of his own voice. "Hmm, guess they aren't home." Inuyasha huffed.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I don't need them here to fuss over me anyway. Etsu probably has a doctor's appointment today; you know she's due any day now." Kagome bubbled. She was more than excited to start her new life by watching her baby brother bring in a new life and she was happy to be able to share all this with Inuyasha, who deserved to see a new soul be born into a world that has held only pain, loss and death for the hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes fallowed Kagome's every move as she entered the house she had grown so accustomed to. He realized that this was her first time back here since her grandfather's death and even he had sensed the loss in the old house. He knew Kagome had grown up in this house with her family; her heritage's scent had been intertwined with the old property. Every tree, building and stone on this land had been touched by Kagome and her family at one point and Inuyasha's senses felt the land mourn the death of the grandfather, but at the same time it rejoiced in the union of souls from across time. He sighed in satisfaction. Despite all the tragedy that had surrounded the years and especially the last month, he finally felt as if everything was falling into place. Like the very energy of his world was working out and life was about to start a new chapter with all the pieces in their proper places. A world that no longer felt teetered on a pedestal.

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked, snapping Inuyasha out of his daze.

"Hmm? Nothing much." He closed the door behind him and moved to Kagome's side where she stood in the family room. "Just how…right… it feels being back here with you." Inuyasha ran his hand through Kaogme's hair, brushing the stray strands from her blushing face. "You know, I never stopped loving you, even when I was sure I was never going to see you again. Every moment you were out of my life, I loved you even more." Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome's eyes melt at the touch of his words.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you too. I tried forgetting, but every time it seemed that it was working, something came along that reminded me of you and my friends in the past." Kagome said. The memory of her friends of the past and the recent events left a lump in her throat.

"Kagome, Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother's voice rang through the house, the suddenness of it making the two jump. Kagome smiled and turned to see her mother kicking off her shoes as she entered the home. "Sorry we weren't here when you guys got back, but I'm glad you got the taxi I sent for you. Etsu had a false alarm, but she'll be staying at the hospital overnight, just in case." Mrs. Higurashi crossed the distance between her and Kagome and caught Kagome in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're home, dear. I've missed you so much, things have been a little quiet and it will be nice to have you two here."

"Mom, thank you." Kagome said, returning the warm embrace.

"Kagome! Hey, you're home. Look, we got you a cake!" Sota said as he kicked the door behind him closed, holding up a rather large purple air brushed cake with pink cherry blossoms decorated across it and on the top was "Welcome home Kagome!" finely airbrushed against a setting sun over the ocean.

"It's beautiful! This must have been expensive." Kagome cried.

Kagome's mother blushed and looked back at Sota; who looked just as guilty. "Well, Hun, when we were looking at cakes, Sota mentioned who it was for and the lady had seen your story on the news and it turns out her son was one of your asthma patients at your clinic and insisted on making your cake, no charge." Kagome's mother smiled widely.

"She said you had done so much for her and her family." Sota said as he put the cake on the table.

Kagome looked the cake over and saw the artist's name airbrushed at the bottom of the mural on the top of the cake. Her mind skidded to a halt as she remembered the first time she saw that name on a chart. She remembered a sick little boy who had come into the e.r, intubated and unresponsive as his sobbing mother was herded to a back room, by herself, to allow the doctors to work on the child. Kagome was only in her internship at the e.r then. She remembered seeing the mother in the corner of the room, balled up and crying, and thought to herself that someone should be with that woman. She immediately got what little information she could from the attending doctor for the boy and went to the mother with what little she knew. She knew that the child had an asthma attack accompanied by a fever and the doctor could only assume that the boy had an upper respiratory infection, he mentioned pneumonia but needed x-rays to be sure. But the most important thing was that they got the boy's oxygen blood level up and his blood pressure down.

It was amazing how a little information can calm a hysterical mother. Kagome realized that the scariest thing for any family member to go through was just not knowing. It was a relief when the mother was finally allowed to see her son, Kagome had to get back to work, but every time a nurse or doctor came in to check vitals or administer medications, Kagome was right there, explaining what they were doing and giving him and why.

The boy, Yoji, had been sick with pneumonia, but his mother had been too poor to take him to a doctor until it was too late. He had a history of asthma, he had been sick with it ever since he was an infant. After Kagome had been given money for her practice, she had contacted Yoji's mother and offered free medical care through case study research. It was an inexpensive way to get test subjects for new medications plus Yoji would get the medication he needed for free and his mother was paid for each new major case study they participated in. He had been a patient of Kagome's up to the day her practice halted the night Hojo attacked her.

"I'll have to send her a thank you card. This was more than necessary. But I'm not one to let a perfectly good cake go to waste. Who wants cake?" Kagome announced.

"You wait right there missy. You're not going to destroy such a work of art before I get a picture of it." Mrs. Higurashi pulled out a digital camera from her purse and snapped a couple of quick shots. "Ok, now let's dig in." She smiled as she put the camera on the table.

"Great. I'll get some plates and something to cut with." Sota said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

The three of them moved to the dining room while Sota went to the kitchen and sat at the table. "So you two, you guys have any plans?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she sat across from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, I'd like to start with a vacation. I'm going to have to figure out what to do for work. I got a letter from the board of directors that I'll be receiving compensation while Hojo's case is under review, so I still have a little money coming in until further notice. But I really want to get my practice back up and running in the near future." Kagome stated and glanced to Inuyasha who was sitting on her left. "Inuyasha, what do you think?"

"Feh. I think you should start by taking it easy. I'm not going anywhere, so take all the time you want." Inuyasha snorted, but at second glance he was smirking making Kagome giggle.

"But what about Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"They know you're okay. Shippo even said everything was going to be ok before I left with you. And as long as they know I'm with you, they know we're fine. Besides, Shippo's a man and has already agreed that should anything happen to me, he and Miroku would build up the shrine and keep it safe for generations. It was the only thing we could think to do for you, to remind you that we were with you this whole time." Inuyasha stated with a slight sadness etched his voice.

"I never knew that." Kagome said, her jaw gapping open. "Wow. Mom, did you know how far back our roots were in this place?"

"To a small extent. My mother use to tell me stories about how this land was attached to us. Grandpa use to say that the soil was in our blood. I didn't know the actual history of this shrine like your grandfather had." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sota came out of the kitchen with four plates with sliced cake and placed a plate in front of each person at the table. "Wow, Inuyasha, so you're here to stay, huh? That is so cool."

"Sota, how much did grandfather tell you about the shrine's history?" Kagome asked her younger brother.

"Um. Lots of stuff, actually. I don't remember half of the stuff he talked about, but he was always talking about how our family has collected all of that old stuff for many generations. I know he kept a lot of personal stuff in his room. Every once in a while he'd bring something out to show me. Remember, Kagome? When we were young, gramps gave us that old spinning top he said he had since he was a kid. He still has it." Sota spoke over a mouth full of cake.

"Ewww. Sota, don't talk with food in your mouth." Kagome said.

"How would you guys like to help me sort out gramps room? I know he has some stuff in there he wants to go to you kids." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sounds like it might be fun. Sure mom, we'll help." Kagome said.

"Yea, I'd really like that. Learn something new about grandpa that we never knew." Sota mentioned.

The four of them ate the cake; well Inuyasha more or less inhaled his, and made their way upstairs to the late grandfather Higurashi's room.

Kagome's mother opened the door and was the first to step in. The room was overpowering with the old man's scent and presence. Kagome's mother immediately spied an old photo album on the nightstand next to the bed and went over to pick it up. She carefully opened the pages and sat on the bed, sighing as she did so. "Inuyasha, come sit by me. Here are some pictures of the kids." She said as she patted the vacant spot on the bed next to her. Inuyasha quietly obeyed and sat next to her, looking over the still photos of Kagome as a chubby baby. "Wasn't she just adorable?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, pointing at Kagome in a pink dress as a six month old.

"Mom, no bath pictures, please!?" Kagome begged as she snooped around her grandfather's desk.

"Well, that just takes the joy of being a mother away." Mrs. Higurashi huffed.

"Deal Kagome. She showed Etsu all of my embarrassing pictures. Even the one taken after I sat on a bee." Sota stated from where he dug around his grandfather's closet, pulling out old boxes.

Kagome sat at the old maple desk and starred at the envelope that sat innocently on the desk. It had her name on it. She took a deep breath in and picked the object up, noticing dust had settled a bit on it. Kagome opened it and pulled out a neatly folded stationary paper and unfolded it.

She read;

_My dear Kagome,_

It was his writing.

_I hope this letter finds you well. Take a minute to read this, I fear that in my old age it might not make sense to you first time around, so please re-read if you need to._

_I know the time is near, I've spent so many years preparing for this moment that I'm sure the night is near. If you're reading this, then I know you are okay and I'm glad, but that must mean that I've left and I'm sorry. It's been a real interesting ride and I'm glad you've been in my life as long as you have. Believe it or not, you've been in my life longer than you realize. It seems like just was tending to your __wounds. I still remember the hurt in your eyes when you learned about Sango's death. I'm still sorry you've had such little time to cope and then all of this. __I had time then to figure out where my place in time was I knew that I had to make sure that we all came together again._

_I've had a long time to figure out how the old bone eater's well worked, and although I still don't know everything about it, I do know that as long as we're tied, the well will close. The well has now forever closed to both you and Inuyasha, don't worry, Miroku lived his life out and after many years got remarried and died a happy man with many grandchildren around him. He never forgot Sango or you and kept a prayer for you__ and Inuyasha__ with him his whole life. He always knew that you were going to live out a good life with Inuyasha, that it just took some time to get everything and one in place. I have always kept his grave a secret, I never wanted you to stumble upon it and have it upset you, but I think you'__re ready for the truth, they lived their lives fully__. On the second page is a map to where you can find Miroku and Sango's markers, they are the only ones on this property, the rest of our __ancestors__ are in the family temple._

_It's been a long and complicated lineage and you can take time later to study it because I know I don't have time to explain, but we are all connected. __You, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I, even Kaede. __We were chosen by the heavens themselves to find __each other__, even over hundreds of years, we are always reunited. And we will meet again._

_Miroku and Sango have found __each other__ again and will soon be reunited with their precious Aiko. You're soul has traveled between bodies and time to be with Inuyasha and in time, I will see you all again. Your mother has always reminded me of sweet Kaede and I know you've seen the same._

_Enjoy your life my dear granddaughter. You were always my friend and know that I've always loved you and I was so happy to have called you friend. I found it funny how lucky I was to have learned that you were my granddaughter. The night you were born I felt as if the heavens couldn't be kinder and I thanked god for giving you back to me, it had been 500 years since I saw you last and that's when I started putting together the time frame. I admit, at first I was off, I didn't realize how long you traveled with Inuyasha before meeting me. But as time passed on this side of the well, I started to remember small things, like the first time you were sealed off on this side. I knew what happened the second time you went down the well again and came back in broken pieces, I had no idea then what had happened except that Aiko died and you had been sealed off from us._

_ I remember the last time I saw you as a young man, the kitsune you remember. I thought I was about to watch you die, but Inuyasha made me write that last letter. You were covered in blood and we had no idea how you were returned to us or what had happened. I'm almost done writing this, it's getting late and I'm starting to worry about you. There's a real storm brewing outside and I know you're coming over to escape him and I'm starting to get anxious so if I don't hear from you by the time I'm done writing this, I'm going to give you a call. I know from here on out, you're going to be okay and I'm sorry that you got injured, but I'm glad that you're here to read this letter._

_Well, good-bye my sweet child._

_Love,_

_Grandpa Shippo._

Kagome was choked up and close to tears by the time she was done reading. She had no idea. All these years and they had been together this whole time. They were all born to be together. "I never knew". Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome, is everything okay?" Inuyasha asked, hearing the silent sobs coming from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I want you to read this." Kagome said as she turned, tears in her eyes. The looks on her face made Inuyasha's heart twist in his chest.

Inuyasha took the offered paper from Kagome with a mixture of curiosity and fear on his face. He studied the letter and when he was done gave Kagome a puzzled look. He read the letter again to make sure he read right. "Shippo? Well that makes a lot of sense." Inuyasha said before breaking out into laughter. "That kid never changed a bit, did he?" He asked between gasps.

Kagome looked cockeyed at Inuyasha as if he had just grown a second head. It took her a moment to think about Inuyasha's comment when it hit her. All these years Inuyasha knew Shippo and even raised the boy outnumbered the days Inuyasha had spent around Kagome's grandfather, the other half of Shippo. While Kagome knew her grandfather her whole life and then to know Shippo as a child and young man, Kagome found humor in Inuyasha's logic. No, Shippo didn't change; even in his old age and boy did he have them fooled.

"Inuyasha, you know what this means, right? Everything that has been was meant to be. Mom, you were right this whole time." Kagome stated.

Kagome's mother looked up from the photo album and smiled. "Isn't that usually the case?" She asked. "Oh, Inuyasha, you should see this picture. This was me when I was Kagome's age." She blushed at even covered her mouth with her hand as she pointed to the album.

"Sure. Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked as he handed her back the letter.

"Yea, go ahead." Kagome said.

"Kagome, look at this! Wow, this has to be really old." Sota said as he pulled out a staff that had been wrapped in an old cloak. Kagome instantly recognized it as Miroku's old staff and gasped when she saw how natural Sota looked as he held it out. "Kagome, what'cha looking at?" Sota asked catching the way Kagome was looking at him.

Kagome shook her head, "nothing, Sota, why don't you keep that? It kinda fits you".

"Yea? Thanks. Oh, look in that box over there." Sota pointed at a box he had pulled out of the closet and put aside.

Kagome opened the box and smiled at the old trinkets in there. A chipped and well used old top and string and a toy wooden snake. A couple of trinkets that had a world of meaning to her. They brought back a flood of memories, good ones and sad ones.

Kagome felt as though her life had really entered a new chapter. She finally felt as if she could move on with her life and look forward to each day she was given. She laughed at the memories she had of Shippo as a child and the antics he resorted to as her grandfather. Kagome realized how much she had taken for granted over the years and she was given a second chance to appreciate everything she had been given.

That night brought closure to every member of the house, old memories were observed and new lessons were taught. But they all walked away from that old bedroom a little older and a little wiser. They had been in the presence of hundreds of years of history and had been deeply touched.

But fate was not done delivering surprises to the Higurashi house hold that night. A phone call from the hospital raised the energy in the home with the news that Etsu was in labor.

End of Chappy.

Well, whatcha' think? I'm going to add more. The story isn't quite done, but I'm done keeping you guys waiting. I thought this would be a nice turn around for the whole Inuyasha story. It took me quite a bit of time to figure out how I was going to deliver this, but after doing a little research with the series, I was given material to work with to make this story work. Well, review and let me know what you think. And thank you all for sticking with my story for this long. It's kinda hard to believe it's almost over. Well, until next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
